Down In The Underground
by Teacup Countess
Summary: Frisk runs off from the orphanage in order to find a suitable home. What they find instead is something beyond their wildest dreams.
1. Orphan On The Run

**_Disclaimer- I am not Toby Fox. I don't own Undertale. If I did, I'd keep things the same._**

 ** _A/N- And Yes, the Labyrinth reference in the title is intentional. I took a few liberties with the tale as well. By the way, I'm novelizing the true Pacifist run. Rating for some violence and mild crude humor._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1- Orphan on the Run**_

It's been ten years since I did what I did. You know, I only did it out of desparation. Life in the orphanage wasn't the best. I mean, the staff did care for us, but nothing compares to a real family. At eight, I had little to no future. No one adopts elementary kids. I've long since passed the age where I could easily find a home.

I hatched a plot to find a family myself. They won't come looking for me, so I better go looking for them. I packed what little I had (by that I mean nothing) and ran when Sister Frances wasn't looking. I can't believe I left without anyone noticing. This was an orphanage, not some maximum security prison with armed guards and cameras. I ran for what seemed like ages. Well until, I got to a local landmark with a rather sordid history.

Here I was, at the foot of the mountain, wind ruffling my brown hair. It was bitter cold that day. My fault for not bringing a jacket. I forgot, I didn't own a jacket.

Oh, should I introduce myself now? My name is Frisk. No, I'm not giving you my real name.

Where was I? Oh, yes. The mountain. Mount Ebott or something? I walked cautiously towards it. They said this was a place where no one ever came back alive.

Anyway, I climbed the mountain. Or at least, tried to. Still don't know how I reached the summit. Or how my foot got caught on a vine. I wound up falling into the massive hole at the top of the mountain. I fell for what seemed like ages, only to get a face-full of buttercups.

Still have no idea why there would be flowers at the bottom of a mountain. Did I land in some other world? Nah, I must be dreaming. I knew I wasn't.

An eerie voice spoke. It was faint, but I could make out words.

 ** _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters._**

Wait... Monsters are real? That's news to me.

 ** _One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._**

Oh, so that's where they went. Wait a second, I'm currently underground. What if I'm in their domain? I shivered as I got to my feet.

Gigantic columns stood in front of me.

I'm in their domain now, I repeated in my head. I'm in their domain...

I steeled my courage and ventured forward. Well, if the monsters appear, it's better to be brave.

I walked for a short while and came across a doorway.

What was behind that door? Oh, someone I'd rather not be reminded of.

It pains me to even write his name.

Flowey.


	2. Of Goats And Flowers

**_A/N- Some of the jokes in this fic come from my actual reactions while playing Undertale._**

 ** _Chapter 2-_** ** _Of Goats and Flowers_**

* * *

Oh, Flowey. I have a lot to say about him.

A whole bunch of words the nuns back at the orphanage would faint if I said out loud.

Flowey was... just a standard buttercup with a happy, smiling face. He sat in a patch of grass illuminated by a beam of light.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." he chirruped. If a squeaky toy could speak, it would sound like him. "Hmmm, you're new to the Underground, arent'cha?"

Well, of course I am. I just fell through the ceiling.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

I wasn't prepared for my new, ugh, friend and his lessons.

A red heart-shaped patch appeared on my shirt.

"See that heart?"

I'm not blind. And It feels kinda warm to the touch.

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

I moved around a little.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Okay, I'm feeling a little uneasy here, Flowey. Not just because I'm talking to a freakin' buttercup.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you."

Okay, and now I'm really freaked out. Some little white spore-like objects appeared above Flowey.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white friendliness pellets."

I should've run for my life, but something was holding me to the spot.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!

I stood still as the pellets moved closer to me. I think a couple hit me.

Flowey's face and voice changed. He had the most horrifying smile I had ever seen on something.

"You idiot." He growled. His voice got deeper and scarier.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?"

An entire ring of bullets surrounded me, coming closer with each passing second.

"Die." he spat out before giving a demonic laugh.

The ring grew closer to me before ceasing. I think I heard Flowey give out an audible gasp. A fireball came out of nowhere and knocked him out of the spot.

Another monster, this one taller, walked into view.

She was this goat-dragon hybrid garbed in a dress with some odd symbol on the front.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," she said. I could detect somewhat of a British accent. She turned her attention to me. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

I still can't believe I fell that height, and survived without a scratch.

"You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs."

Well, if I'm going to find my way out, I might as well trust Toriel.

I'm in the domain of the monsters... I'm in the domain of the monsters...

What if the others aren't as kind as this one?

What if they're all homicidal nutjobs like Flowey?

"This way," my guide said. She turned around and walked forward.

I guess this was the part where my adventure truly began.

* * *

 ** _The hardest part for this story is transcribing actual in-game dialogue._**


	3. Pacifism and Puzzles

**_A/N- Now, here's where the action really starts. And more dialogue transcribing. (Sarcastic cheering)_**

 ** _Chapter 3- Pacifism and Puzzles_**

* * *

I followed Toriel through another doorway. More pillars greeted me. Toriel climbed a flight of stairs to a raised platform. I followed her.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," Toriel said. Several odd switches lay in the floor beside her. A door stood behind her.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." She stepped on the switches, thus opening the door. "The ruins are filled with puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

I exited the room, only to find myself near a bridge over some underground river. Vines climbed up the walls.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches," my guide said. "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

Really, Goat-Mom? You're making it too easy for me. I walked forward and glanced at the wall. Sure enough, Toriel had labelled a switch with a bunch of arrows.

I walked forward once more. Another switch was labelled the same way. I flipped that one as well.

The spikes behind Toriel sunk into the floor.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

I followed Toriel into the next room. More puzzles, perhaps?

A simple dummy lay in the corner of the next room.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation."

I think getting a face full of friendliness pellets was enough preparation. But, there's more to learn about battle.

"However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation."

Uh, Goat-Mom? I don't think that'll work.

"Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Her eyes drifted to the dummy. "Practice talking to the dummy."

I walked over to the dummy. "Uh," I finally uttered. What do I say to an inanimate object? The red heart appeared on my shirt again. "Uh, hi there. I'm Frisk. What's your name?"

The dummy just sat there. Wow, that was an experience. Maybe being ultra-nice to everyone will get me out of here quicker.

"Ah, very good! You are very good."

I followed Toriel out of the room.

"There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it."

Goat-Mom, I think I can do this one on my own. All I need to know is where the puzzle is. I followed her down another hallway. The bridge crossing water this time was almost completely covered with spikes.

"This is the puzzle, but..."

How can I walk over bridge of spikes? I'm just a small child.

"Here, take my hand for a moment.

I had no choice. I took Toriel's hand and she walked forward. The spikes sunk into the floor tiles as she walked. They sprung back up once I was safely off each tile.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

I think I can handle myself here. I followed Toriel out of this room.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child."

I think you did most of the work. Don't credit me.

"However, I have a difficult request to ask of you."

I'm up to the challenge.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel walked off.

Really? Walking to the end of the room is difficult. Watch me.

I walked forward. And kept walking...

Gosh, how long was that room?

I walked forward and came across a pillar. Toriel appeared from behind the pillar.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time."

You're a bad liar, Goat-Mom.

"Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise: to test your independence."

Did I pass? Please tell me I passed.

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone."

Uh, Goat-Mom? I don't think giving an third-grader a cell phone is a bright idea. But what the hey? I could use it to contact people.

"If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

She handed me a cell phone, and then walked off.

This is my chance. I walked forward.

Just after I exited the room, the cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?"

Geez, Goat-Mom must be psychic or something.

"There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright." She hung up afterwards.

A frog monster sat beside another entrance. I spoke to it. From what I could gather, it's best to show mercy to the monsters. I entered the room ahead. A bowl of candy sat on a pedestal.

I reached into the bowl and took just one piece.

I left the room, only to encounter a fairy-like creature.

"Hi," I spat out.

The creature just started crying and flew off.

I walked downwards and to the right and came across a room with broken tiles on the floor. I stepped gingerly across the floor, but one of the tiles broke. Two stairwells lay on either side of where I fell. I walked up the right staircase and came back to where I was headed.

I walked to the right some more. The phone rang.

"Hello, this is Toriel."

Oh, hi, Goat-Mom.

"For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"

Really? That's what you wanted to ask me?

"Butterscotch," I replied.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much." She hung up after this.

Two more steps forward and... the phone rings.

"Hello, this is Toriel."

I wrinkled my nose

"You do not dislike cinnamon, do you?"

I like cinnamon, but I like butterscotch even more.

"I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

No.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." The call ended.

A rock lay on the ground, a few paces away from some kind of activator switch. A sign on the wall read, "Three out of four gray rocks recommend that you push them. I pushed the rock onto the switch and the row of spikes disappeared.

The next room had the same cracked floor as earlier. I stepped forward and fell into the room below. Leaves covered a significant portion of the room below. Another sign read, "Please don't step on the leaves."

That's good to know. What if getting through the room above means walking on tiles that won't make me fall on leaves? I walked back upstairs and tried just that. A few falls and encounters with unfriendly monsters later, I made it through.

Another rock-pushing puzzle lay in my path. I pushed two of the three rocks onto the switches.

"Whoa there, pardner," The third rock said. I could detect a Texas accent from it. "Who said you could push me around."

Talking flowers, talking goats, now a talking rock? I guess this is par for the course. I am in an another dimension after all.

"Can you please move?" I asked.

"Hmm," the rock replied. "So you're askin' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." It moved a little bit.

I walked over to the rock. "A little farther, please."

"Hmm, you want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this." The rock moved upwards, not to the right. "Hmm, that was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it." I walked towards the bridge. The spikes reappeared just as I was getting ready to go across.

I looked behind me. My talking rock friend had just moved off the switch.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Hmm, you wanted me to stay there? You're giving me a real workout." The rock moved back on the switch. I headed across the bridge.

I walked through a room that consisted of a table with a piece of cheese and a mouse hole. Apparently, the cheese was stuck to the table.

The room ahead had a leaf pile with a stereotypical bedsheet ghost lying across it.

I walked towards the ghost.

"ZZZZZZZZZ," they said.

Their voice reminded me of when the kids back at the orphanage pretended to be ghosts.

I guess the creature was only pretending to sleep. I walked forward and gave the ghost a gentle push. The ghost woke up.

Apparently, this ghost's name is Napstablook.

The red heart appeared on my shirt once more.

I smiled patiently at them.

"Heh," they uttered.

A stream of tears flooded down from the ghost's eyes. The tears turned to bullets. I jumped around, trying to dodge each tear.

I told them a simple joke. "Heh, heh," My opponent uttered.

No tear stream this time.

I talked to the ghost one last time.

"Hey, I want to show you something," they finally said. "Let me try." Tears streamed down from the ghost's eyes. They flowed in reverse, forming a top hat on the creature's head. "I call it Dapper Blook. Do you like it?"

"I like it," I replied, smiling.

"Oh, gee," Napstablook said. The red heart patch faded from my shirt.

"I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around. But today I met somebody nice. Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." The ghost faded from the leaf patch.

I walked to the right.

Two cobwebs lay in each corner. I read the sign in front. "Spider bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders."

I turned around and walked back and then upwards.

* * *

 ** _It takes me a while to write these chapters._**


	4. Tastes Like Heartache

**_A/N- I outlined the entire story._**

 ** _Chapter 4- Tastes Like Heartache_**

* * *

A frog monster standing by a sign greeted me in this new room. I looked at the sign. Apparently the spider bake sale makes pastries from spiders.

Ew.

I made the bright idea to walk down and buy something from the bake sale. A bunch of spiders crawled down carrying a donut. I took the donut and slipped it into my pocket.

I walked a little further and my cell phone rang.

"Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up, I was not expecting company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than need."

I checked my pockets. I think I can only carry eight things.

"Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

I continued walking to the right. Several more floor tiles were cracked. I read the sign on the wall. "There is just one switch." But where could it be? Maybe the solution involves me falling through the floor into the room below. I stepped on one cracked tile and fell into a pile of leaves. A ribbon lay beside the leaf pile. I picked it up.

Now why would a simple ribbon be here? Did another child my age come through? I don't know, but I decided to fix my hair a bit.

Excuse for taking a moment from getting out of here to look cute.

Let me make the rest quicker.

I met a talking carrot.

Napstablook fell down a hole and couldn't get up. Then they vanished.

I met another talking carrot.

More leaves.

I found the switch. Either I have miserable luck or I like to waste time.

I made it past the spikes guarding the exit.

The next room had more pillars and switches. The sign on the wall read "The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective."

What does that mean? I'm not sure. I wandered around the room a bit. The next room had a similar layout. Apparently here, I must press the blue switch. I assume it's one hidden behind a column. I pressed the switch and moved on.

The next room required me to push a red switch. On the far end, to the left of a pillar, was the switch. I pressed it and moved on.

The final room, or at least I hoped, had two switches hidden by pillars. It's a matter of picking the right one. Which one of these was green again?

The second pillar in the room had the switch I needed. I flipped it and walked off.

I found myself in another hallway. I had a choice of going straight forward or to the left. Distant shuffling made me go left.

A bare tree sat in a pile of its own leaves. "Oh, dear," I heard Toriel say. "That took longer than I thought it would." She walked over towards me.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?"

Uh, Goat-Mom, I had to deal with carrots, eye things, weird bug creatures, and an assortment of creatures on my way here.

"There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this."

It's just a scratch, Goat-Mom. I'll be okay.

"Err... well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" She walked towards a small house.

I walked south, just because I wanted to know what the other path led to. A frog sat beside a door. I talked to it.

It told me that Toriel had passed by, carrying groceries. Also, everyone's too scared to talk to her.

Now, who'd be afraid of Goat-Mom?

I found a Toy knife around there. That's when I decided to return to Toriel's cottage.

I walked inside.

"Do you smell that?" she asked me.

The wonderful smell of something baking filled the small space.

"Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie!"

I'm a little bit skeptical that butterscotch and cinnamon would taste good together.

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here."

I'm not sure if I want to stay in the realm of monsters. I stick out like a sore thumb, but hey, at least I'll have a family.

"So, I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

Ew. That's just gross, Goat-Mom.

"Here, I have another surprise for you."

I followed her to the right. I came across a long hallway. She stopped the first room on the left.

"This is it, a room of your own. I hope you like it."

She patted my head as we both stared at the door.

The smell of something a little bit overcooked filled the air.

"Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home."

She dashed off in the direction of the kitchen.

I entered the room. A bed, a dresser, a closet, a toy box. Typical kid's room furnishings. I climbed in the bed. All this adventuring really tired me out.

I woke up a few hours later. A slice of pie on a plate lay on the rug. I picked up the pie. I guess this is Toriel's recipe. A dusty photo frame lay on a dresser. Several kids' shoes of varying sizes sat in neat rows.

I exited the room and entered the one next door. I guess this was Toriel's room. Her diary lay open on her desk. Curious, I decided to read it.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling bone-ly."

I wrinkled my nose. Goat-Mom likes bad jokes.

A bucket of snails sat near the door. I walked over to her dresser.

I could faintly see some socks inside the open drawer. Scandalous.

I left Toriel's room and walked further down the hall. It came to a dead end, so I turned around and walked back to the living room.

Toriel sat on a chair, reading a book. I sneaked past her and walked into the kitchen.

A freshly-baked pie sat on the counter. White fur clogged the sink. I think I saw a brand-name chocolate bar in the fridge.

I walked back into the living room and examined the bookshelf. I opened a history book.

"Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was our new home, which we named Home. As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names."

I approached Toriel next.

"Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share."

Like the history book I read earlier?

"I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for you education."

Uh, Goat-Mom, isn't this a little excessive?

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher."

Not surprising, since you're already planning my future here.

"Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still, I am glad to have you living here."

A thought struck me. How about I ask her for the way out.

"Oh, did you want something? What is it?"

I took a deep breath and finally said what I needed to convey.

"When can I go home?" I asked. I kinda got homesick. I bet my friends back at the orphanage were missing me terribly.

"What? This... This is your home now." I took a tiny step back. "Um... would you like to hear about this book I am reading?"

Goat-Mom, please, don't dodge the question. I'd like to get out of here.

"It is called 72 uses for snails," she continued. "How about it?" I remained still. I can't let her know that I'm getting a bit irritated.

"Yes," I replied.

"Here's an exciting snail fact. Did you know that snails have a chainsaw-like tongue called a radula? Interesting?"

I nodded, but I still want to leave the ruins.

"Well, bother me if you need anything else."

"Um, could you tell me how to exit the ruins?" I asked.

She gave a slight gasp. "I have to do something. Stay here." Toriel abruptly got off the chair and dashed off. I rushed after her. I had to walk down the basement stairs.

I encountered Toriel again in a long purple hall.

"You wish to know how to return home, do you not?" I could sense a little bit of indignation in her voice. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins, a one way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it."

Destroy it? Goat-Mom just got scary all of a sudden.

"No one will ever be able to leave again."

And now she's at full scary.

"Now be a good child and go upstairs."

Now was a good time to disobey authority for once. I followed Toriel further down the hall.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again."

Okay, so how many others are there?

"They come. They leave. They die. You naive child. If you leave the ruins, they... Asgore... will kill you."

Oh, so they died? I kinda see where you're coming from, Goat-Mom, but I'll be safe.

Or as safe as an eight-year old in a world of monsters can be. This Asgore fellow sounds like bad news. Something about the name really makes me shiver.

"I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room."

I followed her even more.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

I shivered once more. Toriel walked towards a huge stone door. I walked towards the door. Maybe after I leave the ruins, I'll find a way out.

"You want to leave so badly?" The rage in her voice was a lot more noticeable this time. "Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

Uh, does this mean I have to fight her? I'm just a child and she's almost seven feet tall. I guess this is a battle of magic versus willpower.

Toriel whirled around to face me. The red heart on my shirt glowed bright as ever. I swallowed hard.

I stalled. Fire glowed in Toriel's hands. She sent the fireballs towards me. I jumped out of the way.

How am I going to convince a raging goat lady that I'll be fine?

The fire volleys occurred again. Geez, how long can I last?

I think in between dodging fireballs, I consumed a bit of Monster candy.

Toriel's expression turned from fury to mild surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to fight you!" I blurted out.

"Attack or run away!"

Fire continued to blaze. Trying to avoid her attacks was starting prove quite difficult.

"What are you proving this way?"

I dunno, that I'm a very nonviolent person?

I think one of her attacks brushed my shoe a bit.

"Fight me or leave!" she cried out.

No, I'm not fighting. I don't want to.

More fireballs. More nearly getting seared.

"Stop it."

No. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'll try to win over everyone down here with kindness.

"Stop looking at me that way."

"Go away!"

Just stay calm, Frisk. Stand your ground.

Her expression changed to worry. I was a mess. Tired, kinda sweaty. Scorch marks on my clothes.

"I know you want to go home but..."

I nodded. I finally got through to her.

"But please, go upstairs now."

I stood there.

"I promise I will take good care of you here."

I remained still.

"I know we do not have much but... we can have a good life here."

Nope. Not moving.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

How do I answer that question? I remained where I stood.

"Please, go upstairs."

Still not moving.

Her expression turned to sorrow. She gave a slight laugh. "Pathetic, is it not. I cannot save even a single child."Why do I get the feeling that Toriel's this way because she lost her own child?

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... my loneliness... my fear... For you, my child, I will put them aside.

I think a tear started to form in my eyes.

The red heart faded from my shirt.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand."

She embraced me. That's when the tears really started to flow.

"Goodbye, my child." She let me go and left.

"Goodbye, Mom," I said under my breath. One hand rested on the stone door. I pushed it open and walked down another long hall.

At the end...

Oh God... Flowey.

"Clever, very clever," he sneered. "You think you're really smart, don't you?"

Well, the other kids said I was.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person."

That's why you and I can't get along, Flowey. I'm nice and you're pure evil.

He laughed. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time."

Nope. Not at all.

"But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?"

Uh, run screaming in the other direction?

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die."

Or that. That too.

"Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?"

I'll think of that when it happens.

"Will you kill out of frustration or will you give up entirely on this world?"

Flowey, I'll think about that when it happens. And your nightmare face isn't helping matters. Or your guttural growling voice.

"And let me inherit the power to control it?"

Uh, no.

"I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting." He tossed back his head and laughed before vanishing.

I walked forward. Whatever lies before me, I'm ready for it now.


	5. Two Real Boneheads

**_A/N- Time for Operation: Get this story done before Fangamer ships my Megalovania shirt._**

 ** _Chapter 5- Two Real Boneheads_**

* * *

I felt snow crunch under my shoes. Was I in some kind of wintery area? And was that a camera in one of the bushes? I kept walking forward past a series of bare trees. I heard a sudden sound. I looked around. Nothing. It was just my mind playing tricks on me.

I kept walking forward. There it was again: another sound. Was someone in this snowy forest with me? I picked up the pace and walked towards a wooden bridge. I stepped on the bridge. I heard footsteps in the snow behind me, coming ever closer. Was a hostile monster going to pounce on me? I hoped not. A shadowy figure, roughly a foot taller than I am, inched closer.

"Human," it whispered. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." I turned around very slowly and extended my hand. Chills ran up and down my spine. The monster grasped mine. A loud and very impolite sound filled the air.

I got a good look at my new "pal". He was a short, round skeleton in a blue jacket, white undershirt, black pants, and sneakers.

"Hehehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," he snickered. He spoke with a low, Brooklyn accent. "It's always funny."

I just stared at the skeleton. To you, it is.

"Anyways, you're a human, right?" I nodded. "That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

Okay, uh, Sans. Hi, I'm Frisk.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but y'know, I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now, my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting fanatic."

I don't think I want to meet this Papyrus guy.

"Hey, actually, I think that's him over there."

But I'm going to have to meet this Papyrus guy.

"I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." I walked across the bridge. A lamp, oddly my size and shape stood in the midst of the snow. A wooden sentry stand lay a bit further.

"Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." I hid behind the lamp.

Another skeleton, this one taller, skinnier and dressed like he came back from a costume party, dashed into sight.

Sans turned to who I assume was Papyrus.

"Sup, bro?"

Papyrus gritted his teeth. "You know what sup brother," he groaned. "It's been eight days and you still haven't re-calibrated... your... puzzles!" His voice was higher-pitched, but slightly rough. Why do I detect a hint of an Eastern European accent as well? "You just hang around outside your station. What are you even doing?"

"Staring at this lamp," Sans replied. "It's really cool. Do you wanna look?"

"No," Papyrus hissed, stomping his foot on the snow. "I don't have time for that. What if a human comes through here? I want to be ready. I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human!" His fury soon faded, replaced with a dreamy expression. "Then I, the great Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve."

Okay, so maybe all my apprehension about meeting Papyrus has faded away. This guy's a riot. It took all of my willpower to not laugh.

"Respect, recognition, I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard. People will ask to... be my... friend. I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning."

Don't laugh, Frisk. Don't laugh. Resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"Maybe this lamp will help you," Sans interrupted.

Papyrus's fury, albeit comical, returned. "Sans! You are not helping. You Lazybones. All you do is sit and boondoggle!"

Boondoggle, now that's a funny word.

"You get lazier and lazier every day!"

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton."

That pun was extremely lazy.

"Sans!" Papyrus shrieked. I can't stand Sans's jokes either.

"Come on, you're smiling."

"I am and I hate it," Papyrus finally admitted. He sighed. "Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?"

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself down to the bone."

Another pun.

"Ugh!" Papyrus groaned. "I will attend to my puzzles. As for your work? Put a little more backbone into it." He ran off, cackling, only to return to finish his laugh. That's when he ran off for good.

"OK, you can come out now," Sans said. I walked out from behind the lamp. "You oughta get going. He might come back. And If he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

Has anyone told Sans he isn't really funny? I walked over to the sentry station. Someone was in the process of converting it into a hot dog stand. I walked towards the end of the clearing.

"Actually, hey, hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? I was thinking. My brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be."

I could tell Papyrus is a lot more bark than bite. "Of course, I'll do it," I replied.

"Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead."

I might as well cheer up a skeleton, and maybe run the risk of getting captured.

I walked forward, noticing a conveniently placed box. That's when some snowflake-dragon thing attacked me. I had to laugh at a terrible joke before it left. Ahead was a fishing line with a poor attempt at a personal ad attached. I took a deep breath and walked off to meet the skeletons once more.

Papyrus and Sans were in the midst of a conversation when I approached them.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne," Papyrus said.

Undyne... now that's another monster that may be important later on in my voyage.

Papyrus's gaze flickered in my direction. He saw me, then turn to his brother, then back at me. This repeated several times.

"Sans, oh my God, is that a human?" he gasped out.

"Uh," Sans replied. "Actually, I think that's a rock."

I looked behind me. A small gray rock sat on the side of the path.

"Oh."

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans asked.

He's talking about me. Oh, my God. He's talking about me.

"Oh my God, is that a human?" Papyrus shouted.

"Yes," Sans replied.

"Oh my God! Sans, I finally did it!"

Did what? Your brother brought me over here to cheer you up.

"Undyne will... I'm gonna... I'll be so... popular! Popular! Popular!" He cleared his throat. "Human, you shall not pass this area!"

Darn it. I thought I'd be able to not laugh in Papyrus's presence. Now, I'm standing in front of him, trying not to make a sound. He's too funny to be dangerous.

"I, the great Papyrus, will stop you. I will then capture you. You will be delivered to the capital."

I could say "You and what army?" but these woods are probably crawling with royal guards.

"Then... Then... I'm not sure what's next. In any case, continue if you dare." He ran off cackling again.

"Well, that went well," Sans said. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." He walked off.

Why is Sans being so nice to me? Shouldn't he want to capture me like his brother?


	6. Doggone It!

**_A/N- Fair warning. This is gonna be a long one. Gotta fit in every fight with the dog enemies somehow._**

 ** _Chapter 6- Doggone It!_**

* * *

I walked forward. Some creature with a really big head and a tiny body jumped me. It kept talking about its hat. I had to ignore it to make it go away. A cardboard box made to look like a sentry station lay a short way away. Apparently Papyrus thinks ahead and made his own sentry station.

I kept walking further. Another sentry station came into view. I walked in front of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted what looked like an anthropomorphic German Shepherd in mismatched attire appear inside. He had a bone in his mouth.

"Did something move?" he asked. He spoke in between gasps for breath. "Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving, for example, a human. I'll make sure it never moves again."

The dog guard left his sentry stand and appeared in front of me. Apparently, his name is Doggo. He held a dagger in each paw. The red heart appeared on my shirt again. Battle time. But how do I get him to calm down?

Let's assess my options.

"Don't move an inch," he barked out.

A large blue dagger appeared in sight. I held still as the dagger phased through me. I opened my eyes. Wow, I'm not harmed. Maybe if anything blue comes onto the battlefield, I'll just hold still and it won't hurt me.

But what to do next?

How do I show affection to a dog?

Pet it.

I reached out my hand and pet Doggo on the head.

He freaked out.

"What? I've been pet!" he shrieked with joy.

I think this is a good time to end the battle. The poor creature needs some time to calm down.

Doggo ducked back in his station. "S-S-S-Something pet me. Something that isn't m-m-moving. I'm gonna need some dog treats for this." He ducked out of sight. I could bother him for a little while, but I think he's a little shaken. Also, apparently, he smokes dog treats.

I walked a little further. Sans stood near a large patch of ice.

"Hey, here's something important to remember," he said. "My brother has a very special attack."

Since in the future, I might have to battle Papyrus, I'll keep it in mind.

"If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you."

I already know that from battling Doggo.

"Here's an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right?"

I nodded.

"Stop signs are red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right? When fighting, think about blue stop signs."

I thanked him for his advice and then went north. I found a snowman who wanted to see the world. Maybe taking a bit of him with me will be a good idea.

I walked down, then east towards Snowdin Town.

The Skele-bros (from now on, that's what I'm calling them) were standing to the far end of some clearing.

"You're so lazy!" Papyrus snapped. "You were napping all night!"

"I think that's called sleeping," Sans replied, smirking.

"Excuses, excuses!" Papyrus groaned. His mood changed quickly once he spotted me. "Oh-ho, the human arrives!"

Yep, I'm the human. What do you have planned for me today?

"In order to stop you, my brother and I have created some puzzles!"

I have significant puzzle solving experience. I survived the Ruins with maybe a couple scrapes.

"I think you will find this one quite shocking."

Bring it on.

"For you see, this is the invisible electricity maze."

I looked at the bare patch.

"When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap. Sound like fun? Because, the amount of fun you will probably have is actually rather small, I think. Okay, you can go ahead now."

I walked forward a bit. Once I reached the edge of the bare patch, Papyrus got hit with the electricity. Again, I had to contain my laughter.

A few seconds, later, he was back to normal. "Sans, what did you do?" He hissed.

"I think the human has to hold the orb," Sans replied.

"Oh, okay." Papyrus walked across the bare patch, leaving a visible trail. I guess I have to follow his trail. "Hold this please." He handed the orb to me.

I smiled and traced his steps.

"Incredible! You slippery snail! You solved it so easily, too easily."

Uh, Papyrus, you kinda solved the puzzle for me.

"However, the next puzzle will not be easy. It is designed by my brother, Sans. You will surely be confounded. I know I am." He ran off, laughing.

I walked upwards, just to see Sans's reaction.

"Hey, thanks. My brother seems like he's having fun."

And I too am having fun. Who knew this could be enjoyable?

"By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?"

The one that looks like he dressed himself in the dark?

"We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't worn anything else since, keeps calling it his Battle Body. Man, isn't my brother cool?"

I walked east. An ice cream vendor stood beside a tree, looking miserable. I better approach him. Maybe I'll cheer him up.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling," he murmured.

Um, Mr. Bunny, you're selling ice cream in a snowy area.

"It's the perfect weather for something cold."

Unless you're running a hot chocolate stand, I doubt it.

The vendor noticed me. His ears perked up. "Oh, a customer! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!

I thumbed around in my pockets for gold. I then handed Nice-Cream Guy a handful of change.

"Here you go! Have a super-duper day!"

I put the Nice cream into my pocket. This place is cold enough to keep the treat cold.

Maybe I also bought a few more Nice Creams.

Sans stood in the far corner. Apparently he was selling fried snow.

I batted around a snowball for a little while. Then I walked to the right of where Sans stood. Two more sentry stations: one labeled "His" the other "Hers".

Now, let's see what awaits me.

The Skele-bros stood on the far side of a clearing. A piece of paper lay in the center of said clearing.

"Human," Papyrus stated. "I hope you're ready for..." He turned to his brother. "Sans, where's the puzzle?"

"It's right there. On the ground." Sans pointed a bony finger at the paper. "Trust me. There's no way they can get past this one."

I walked forward and picked up the paper. A word search? A smile crossed my face. I dropped the paper and walked towards the brothers.

"Sans! That didn't do anything!" Papyrus groaned.

"Whoops," Sans replied. "I knew I should have used today's crossword instead."

"What? Crossword? I can't believe you said that! In my opinion, Junior Jumble is easily the hardest."

"What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones."

"Unbelievable. Human, solve this dispute."

I paused. What do I say?

"Uh, crossword is harder?" I managed to squeak out.

"You two are weird," Papyrus replied. "Crosswords are so easy. It's the same solution every time. I just fill in all the boxes with the letter Z, because every time I look at a crossword, all I can do is snore." That's when he ran off laughing.

"Papyrus finds difficulty in interesting places," Sans told me. "Yesterday he got stumped trying to solve the horoscope."

I walked further, only to find a plate of spaghetti, a note, and a microwave.

Apparently Papyrus made a plate of spaghetti just so I could eat it... and then realize that I'm not going anywhere.

Eh, I prefer mac and cheese over spaghetti.

I kept walking. "Warning: Dog Marriage"

Dog Marriage? Does that have anything to do with the his and hers sentry stations I saw a while ago?

I walked further and then some Pomeranian in armor wielding a sword and shield attacked.

Lesser Dog, was it?

There's only one solution to getting this adorable creature off my back.

Pet it.

I didn't even touch it and it got excited. I walked off. That was just too easy.

The ground below me bore some kind of map. A red X marked some kind of hidden switch.

I examined where the map said to look. A hidden switch lay buried in the snow. I flipped it.

I walked past the spikes. Two Labrador Retrievers in hooded cloaks approached me. Both of them had a wicked-looking ax in hand.

"What's that smell?" A husky male voice asked.

"Where's that smell?" An equally husky female voice asked.

Dog Marriage, huh? Must be these two.

I could hear loud sniffing from the two.

"If you're a smell," the male said.

"Identify yoursmelf," his wife added.

They circled me quite menacingly before returning to either side of me.

"Hmm, here's that weird smell. It makes me want to eliminate."

"Eliminate you!"

The two dogs hurriedly removed their hoods. Red heart is on my shirt again. Time for a fight.

Okay, these two are Dogamy (the guy) and Dogaressa (the lady).

I offered myself to be re-sniffed, but that wasn't a wise choice.

I had to dodge love hearts from both of them.

This time, I'm rolling around the snow.

Okay, Frisk, now's a good time to get rid of you fear of getting dirty.

And so I did.

The pair sniffed me again.

"What? Smells like a..." Dogamy gasped out.

"Are you actually a little puppy?" Dogaressa asked.

Geez, dogs. Careful with those axes. I'm small and kinda fragile.

I made the decision. Now's a good time to pet them.

I pet Dogamy.

"Wow, pet by another pup!" he said.

"Wait don't leave me out!"

Okay, Dogaressa, I'll pet you two. Even though right now, you two think I'm a dog. I pet her after another round of attack hearts.

"A dog that pets dogs... amazing!"

"Wait, don't leave me out!"

I spared both of them right there.

I feel a little awkward looking back on it.

"Dogs can pet other dogs?"

"A new world has opened up for us."

"Thanks, weird puppy."

The two dashed off.

New area, new puzzle. Turn every X into an O. I stepped on on X and it became an O.

I was about tho do the same on the other side, but I ran into Papyrus.

"What? How did you avoid my trap?"

The darn pasta was frozen solid. Of course I didn't eat it.

"And more importantly... is there any left for me?"

What do I tell him?

"I... uh... didn't eat it," I finally said.

"Really?" Papyrus gasped out. "Wowie, you resisted the flavor of my home-cooked pasta just so you could share it with me?"

I guess you could say that.

"Fret not, human. I, master chef Papyrus, will make you all the pasta you could ever want."

Like macaroni and cheese? I could use a plate of that right now.

He laughed and walked off.

I stepped on the last X and then hit the switch. Moving on.

I stopped to talk to Papyrus.

"My brother started a sock collection recently, how saddening. Sometimes I wonder what he would do without such a cool guy taking care of him."

Which brother is older, Sans or Papyrus? I dunno. I walked forward. Another one of those X's to O's puzzles? This one looks a bit too complex.

Papyrus rushed to my side.

"Human, hmmm, how do I say this? You were taking a long time to arrive, so I decided to improve this puzzle. By arranging the snow to look more like my face."

I just stared blankly at my skeleton host.

"Unfortunately, the snow froze to the ground, now the solution is different. And, as usual, my lazy brother is nowhere around I suppose what I am saying is: Worry not, human. I, the great Papyrus, will solve this conundrum. Then we can both proceed. Meanwhile, feel free to try the puzzle yourself. I'll try not to give away the answer."

I examined the puzzle set before me. This will be nearly impossible, but I'll handle it.

I don't know how I solved the puzzle, but I did it.

"Wow! You solved it! And you did it all without my help. Incredible! I'm impressed. You must care about puzzles like I do!"

I think I've officially gotten on Papyrus's good side.

"Well, I'm sure you'll love the next puzzle then. It might even be too easy for you." He laughed then walked off. I better follow him.

Sans stood on the other side of the puzzle.

"Good job on solving it so quickly. You didn't even need my help. Which is great, 'cause I love doing absolutely nothing."

I walked further and came across another puzzle. A series of tiles, all colored different shades of gray, lay on the other side of a bridge. A peculiar box that looked like some kind of giant calculator must serve as this puzzle's controls. The Skele-bros stood near the control box.

"Hey, it's the human! You're gonna love this puzzle. It was made by the great Dr. Alphys."

Dr. Alphys. I'll add that name to a list of names it's best to remember.

"You see these tiles?"

I nodded. "Once I throw this switch, they will begin to change color. Each color has a different function. Red tiles are impassable. You cannot walk on them. Yellow tiles are electric. They will electrocute you. Green tiles are alarm tiles. If you step on them, you will have to fight a monster. Orange tiles are orange-scented They will make you smell delicious. Blue tiles are water tiles. Swim through if you like, but if you smell like oranges, the piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, the water will also zap you. Purple tiles are slippery. You will slide to the next tile. However, the slippery soap smells like lemons which piranhas do not like. Purple and blue are okay. Finally, pink tiles. They don't do anything. Step on them all you like. How was that? Understand?"

This Dr. Alphys person has way too much free time. This puzzle is a hard one to remember.

"Yes," I said.

"Great, then there's one last thing. This puzzle is entirely random. When I pull this switch, it will make a puzzle that has never been seen before. Not even I will know the solution. Nyeh Heh Heh, get ready." He pulled the switch and the gray tiles started flashing different colors.

Three colored stripes made the puzzle. The top and bottom ones were red. The middle one was pink. I gave a slight laugh and stepped across the puzzle. Sans was the only one on the other side.

"Actually that spaghetti from earlier, it wasn't too bad for my brother. Since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible.

I walked further to east. Another empty sentry station. A Pomeranian in a sweater stared blankly at a pile of snow. I walked past and found myself in another X to O puzzle. I slipped and fell off the edge, only to look at the Skele-bros' attempts at snow art.

I solved the puzzle and walked across a bridge that magically formed. I walked to the east. Several snow poffs and a tiny dog house lay on the path. The final poff had a surprise. A tail poked out of it, then a head. I was staring at a Pomeranian. It barked twice, then raised its entire body out of the poff. A seven-foot behemoth with the head of a small dog stood before me.

This one's called Greater Dog.

"Here, boy," I called.

Greater Dog bounded towards me with all the enthusiasm of a smaller dog.

I had to dodge a dog spear attack.

I made the decision to pet it.

The creature curled up in my lap and fell asleep. It woke up, wanting to play. Another dog spear attack.

I made a snowball and tossed it at Greater Dog. It splat on the ground. The giant dog picked up all the snow on the ground and brought it to me. I guess now it's tired.

I pet it once more and almost got crushed by it. One more pet ought to do it.

And so, I pet it again. The dog flopped over with its legs in the air.

I spared Greater Dog.

Suddenly it jumped out of its armor. So, it wasn't a giant dog, but a regular-sized dog in a giant armor that it manages to move in? The dog licked me, then jumped back in its armor, head first. It was kinda funny seeing its rear end sticking out of where its head should be.


	7. Bonetrousled

**_A/N- I don't have a witty author's note._**

 ** _Chapter 7- Bonetrousled_**

* * *

I came across a really long bridge across a gaping chasm. What was on the other side?

I saw both of the Skele-bros. What puzzle do they have for me this time around?

"Human, this is your final and most dangerous challenge!" Papyrus barked out. "Behold the gauntlet of deadly terror."

Uh, where is it? I don't see it. Slowly the objects destined to kill me appeared on either side of the bridge.

On my right: Torch, Spear, Cannon. On my left: Mace, Spear, Pomeranian.

There has to be an easier way out of here.

"When I say the word, it will fully activate. Cannons will fire, spikes will swing, blades will slice."

But what will the Pomeranian do? Lick me to death?

"Each part will swing violently up and down. Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain."

Still, why is one of the deadly devices a Pomeranian?

"Are you ready? Because! I! Am! About! To do it!"

Sans turned to his brother. "Well, what's the hold up?"

"Hold up? What hold up? I'm... I'm about to activate it now."

"That, uh, doesn't look very activated."

"Well, this challenge, it seems, maybe too easy to defeat the human with,"

I should say. Talk about potential overkill.

"Yeah, we can't use this one. I am a skeleton with standards. My puzzles are very fair and my traps are expertly cooked. But this method is too direct. No class at all! Away it goes!"

Everything that possibly existed to kill me drifted away.

"Phew. What are you looking at," he snapped. "This was another decisive victory for Papyrus." I turned back and walked. I could swear I saw a flash of yellow and green near the edge of the bridge. I met a deer/Christmas tree hybrid on the way. Had to clean the poor creature up before sparing it.

I walked back across the bridge. A trio of monsters jumped me. The huge-head tiny body, the snowflake dragon, and a third that looked like a potato with a face and four legs. Not to mention he smelled like he hadn't showered in years. Battling them was complex.

I found myself in a small town called Snowdin. Good. I need to stock up on supplies for my adventure.

First stop, the shop.

Some purple bunny lady stood at the counter.

"Hello, traveler, how can I help you?" She spoke with a southern drawl.

"Hi," I said. What possessed me to talk to the shopkeeper.

"Hiya, welcome to Snowdin." She said. "I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The Capital?"

I'm not going to tell Bunny Lady that I fell from the surface world.

"You don't look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?"

"Pretty much," I replied. Okay, next question. "Um, is there anything to do in Snowdin?"

"You want to know what to do in Snowdin? Grillby's has food, and the library has information. If you're tired, you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door; my sister runs it. And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There's two of 'em, Brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then."

Sans and Papyrus provide entertainment for this town? I gave a slight laugh. They are funny, albeit unintentionally.

"Could you tell me the history of this town?" I asked.

"Think back to your history class. A long time ago, monsters lived in the Ruins back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the runs and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Oh, and don't think of trying to explore the Ruins. The door's been locked for ages, so unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it."

Nope. Don't tell Bunny Lady that I recently left the Ruins.

"How's life?" I asked.

"Life is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic, but we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we have that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day. That's life, ain't it?"

I bought a few items from her. Gotta make sure I'm ready in case something jumps me.

I visited the inn next door and rented a room. Too bad the people in the room next door snored... a lot.

The lady at the front desk gave me my money back. I left to chat with some of the residents of Snowdin. Another bunny lady is walking a cinnamon roll on a leash. A monster kid in a striped shirt. Apparently, Undyne is female and not someone I want to mess with.

I entered the only restaurant in town: Grillby's. Some guy made entirely of fire dressed in glasses and suit stood behind the counter. The guard dogs sat around a table, playing poker.

I left the bar after a while and kept walking right.

The fog drifted in. I couldn't see anything in front of my face, but a familiar shadow loomed nearby.

Papyrus.

"Human," he said. "Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like the joy of finding another pasta lover, the admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills, the desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings, they must be what you are feeling right now."

Is this setting up to a battle scenario? Am I going to have to fight Papyrus?

"I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you, lonely human. Worry not! You shall be lonely no more. I, the great Papyrus, will be your...

He wants to be my friend, doesn't he?

No, no, this is all wrong. I can't be your friend."

Why not? I made a decision to go through the underground without harming a single soul.

"You are a human?"

Isn't that obvious?

"I must capture you. Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream. Powerful! Popular! Prestigious! That's Papyrus, the newest member of the Royal Guard!"

The red heart appeared on my shirt again. Maybe I can get Papyrus to abandon his mission: with kindness of course.

The first round of bone attacks passed by really easily.

So maybe I'll open this round with a friendly conversation, as Goat Mom told me.

"Hi, Papyrus," I said. "You're looking very nice today."

He misinterpreted that...

"What? Flirting? So you finally revealed your ultimate feelings? Well, I'm a skeleton with very high standards."

"I can make spaghetti," I blurted out. Well, I helped a volunteer at the orphanage make spaghetti. Does that count?

"Oh no, you're meeting all my standards!" he shrieked with joy. "I guess this means I have to go on a date with you. Let's date later, after I capture you!"

That's not what I meant. Not at all, but anything's better than getting sent to the Capital.

Next round of attacks went by smoothly.

My foe dabbed some cologne behind his ear. I guess he's serious about this whole date thing.

"So you won't fight? Then let's see if you can handle my fabled blue attack."

Oh, goody, here it comes. Several blue bones phased right through me. In an instant the heart on my shirt turned blue. What does this mean?

"You're blue now! That's my attack!" He laughed.

"Hmmm, I wonder what I should wear?"

Okay, now that my soul is blue, I have to dodge these bones by jumping over them. First round was easy. Papyrus pulled out some beauty cream, like a really expensive brand, and dabbed it behind his ear. Or where it would go if he had any.

"What? I'm not thinking about that date!" He sent any bone volley my way. I think one kinda scraped me a bit.

Papyrus dabbed some powder behind his ear, same expensive brand.

He admonished me to jump higher by focusing, then dabbed another expensive beauty product behind his ear.

"Don't make me use my special attack!' he said.

Another attack. How can I jump this way? Is there some force driving me forward?

Another beauty product used.

"I can almost taste my future popularity!"

Okay, just jump over them. Frisk, you got the hang of it now.

I watched him dab some yogurt behind his ear.

"Papyrus, head of the Royal Guard!"

Darn, now they're coming two at a time and I even have to jump over several at once. The good thing? I'm not breaking a sweat. Yet.

Papyrus realized then that he doesn't have ears.

"Papyrus, unparalleled spaghettore!"

Is he making up words now? More jumping. I paused to stuff a Cinnamon Bunny (Cinnamon roll in the shape of a bunny) in my mouth.

"Undyne will be really proud of me!"

Jump over the white bones and if they turn blue, just stay where you are.

"The king will trim a hedge in the shape of my smile!"

That's a bit unrealistic. The next attack was kinda frustrating. I have to avoid bones from both sides.

"My brother will, well, he won't change very much."

Jump! Jump! Jump again! You got it, Frisk. Just keep moving and you'll get through to him.

"I'll have lots of admirers, but..."

But what? More jumping? I'm starting to sweat now.

"Will anyone like me as sincerely as you?"

I dunno, buddy. Geez, trying to survive is getting harder every time.

"Someone like you is really rare."

That's what the teachers at school said. I'm a bright kid. And now the bone attacks are growing and shrinking. Stay calm, Frisk. Just stay calm and persevere.

"And dating might be kind of hard..."

Blue, white, blue, white, just remember what your experience with Doggo told you. Hold still and the blue objects will just phase through you. Now's a good time to enjoy a Nice Cream. Inspirational quotes on the packaging is a nice touch.

"After you are captured and sent away."

Stay calm. Stay calm. I think you're getting through to him.

"Urgh, who cares? Give up?"

Or maybe not. More attacks to dodge. I feel guilty for slacking off during gym class.

"Give up or face my special attack!"

When I get back home, I promise Miss Phillips that I'll do my best in gym. I promise.

"Yeah, very soon I will use my special attack!"

I jumped over more attacks, thinking of my gym teacher and all the promises I'd make.

"Not too long and I will use that special attack."

Just use it already! I'm avoiding your regular ones and thinking about running laps!

"This is your last chance before my special attack!'

I'm thinking about my teacher over my shoulder, telling me to work harder. Miss Phillips was a bit on the harsh side, but the kids liked her.

"Behold! My special attack!"

I just saw a dog gnaw on a giant bone. I gave a slight laugh. "What the heck?" Papyrus gasped out. "That's my special attack. Hey, you stupid dog! Do you hear me? Stop munching on that bone!" The dog just dragged the bone off the field. "Hey, what are you doing? Come back here with my special attack! Oh, well. I'll just use a really cool regular attack."

That was a waste of time.

Papyrus sighed. "Here's an absolutely normal attack."

And now I'm back to wishing that I paid attention more in class. He's throwing his whole arsenal at me. I passed the dog with the bone, bones spelling out Cool Dude, a bone on a skateboard, and even a skyscraper-sized bone.

Papyrus looked tired. "Well, it's clear you can't defeat me." He said between gasps for air. "Yeah! I can see you shaking in your boots."

Uh, Papyrus, I'm a bit winded from all the exercise I got.

"Therefore, I, the great Papyrus, elect to grant you pity!"

He's sparing me? Wow, that's nice.

"I will spare you, human. Now's your chance to accept my mercy."

"I accept," I replied. I thought of something. Does that mean I really have to date him?

It does, doesn't it?

"Nyoo hoo hoo, I can't even stop someone as weak as you. Undyne's going to be disappointed in me. I'll never join the Royal Guard and..."

How do I cheer him up?

"My friend quantity will remain stagnant."

Offer to be his friend? Yeah, that's it.

"I could be your friend," I said.

He instantly cheered up. "Really? You want to be friends with me?" I nodded. "Well, then, I guess... I guess I can make an allowance for you! Wowie! We haven't even had our first date and I've already managed to hit the friend zone! Who knew that all I needed to make pals was to give people awful puzzles and fight them? You taught me a lot, human. I hereby grant you permission to pass through and I'll give you directions to the surface."

Getting to the surface? Now I'm interested.

"Continue forward until you reached the end of the cavern. Then, when you reach the Capital, cross the barrier. That's the magical seal trapping us all underground. Anything can enter through it, but nothing can exit except someone with a powerful soul like you."

I have a powerful soul? Didn't know that.

"That's why the king wants to acquire a human."

The monster king wants my soul? That's a bit creepy.

"He wants to open the barrier with soul power. Then us monsters can return to the surface. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. To reach the exit, you will have to pass through the king's castle."

But he wants my soul. How am I going to get past him?

"The king of all monsters... he is... well... he's a big fuzzy pushover!"

Anticlimactic much?

"Everybody loves that guy. I am certain if you just say..." at this point he raised his voice to almost throat-destroying pitches. "'Excuse me, Mr. Dreemurr, can I please go home?' He'll guide you right to the barrier himself. Anyway, that's enough talking. I'll be at home being a cool friend. Feel free to come by and have that date!" He ran off back towards town.

Oh, yeah, that date.


	8. Am I Really Doing This?

**_A/N- Now for the Papyrus Date._**

 ** _Chapter 8- Am I Really Doing This?_**

* * *

Seriously, Frisk? Dating a skeleton? I returned to Snowdin, bought some more things from Bunny Lady, then headed to the Skele-bros' abode. Two mailboxes sat by the door, one stuffed with junk mail, the other empty. Papyrus stood in front of the house.

"So you came back to have a date with me?"

I nodded. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"You must be really serious about this. I'll have to take you some place really special. A place I like to spend a lot of time." I followed him to the left, then he turned around and walked back to his house. "My house!" He walked inside. I decided to follow him inside.

Dating? More like hanging out for a while.

I'm still nervous about encountering Undyne. She sounds like she'd be difficult to get on her good side.

The house was simple. I found myself in the living room. I spotted a rock sitting on a table.

"This is my brother's pet rock. He always forgets to feed it. As usual, I have to take responsibility."

Pet rocks eat sprinkles?

Beside the TV was a dirty sock with a series of notes on it.

"Sans, please pick up your sock."

"Ok."

"Don't put it back down! Move it!"

"Ok."

"You moved it two inches. Move it to your room!"

"Ok."

"And don't bring it back!"

"Ok."

"It's still here!"

"Didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?"

"Forget it!"

Next investigation. The couch. I found a bunch of loose change inside the couch.

I turned to the TV. A jaunty tune played.

"Ooh, it's my favorite game show!"

Apparently, a new program by this MTT character, the one whose name is plastered on Papyrus's beauty products, will be airing soon.

"What? It's usually better than this. This is just a bad episode. Don't judge me."

I found a joke book on the table by the door. Inside the book was one on quantum physics. And inside that was a joke book. And inside that was... quantum physics. Guess this belongs to Sans.

I walked into the kitchen. It was pretty small.

"That's the trash can. Feel free to visit it any time."

I walked towards the stove.

"My brother always goes out to eat, but recently he tried baking something. It was like a quiche, but filled with a sugary, non-egg substance. How absurd!"

I'm getting the feeling that Sans knows more than he's willing to admit. A lot more. I saw an empty pie tin inside the stove.

The kitchen sink was at least two feet higher than I am.

"Impressed? I increased the height of my sink. Now I can fit more bones under it! Take a looksy." I opened the cabinet and found the dog gnawing on a bone. "What? Catch that meddling canine!" The dog darted out of the cabinet and out of the house. "Curses!"

Sans opened the door just a crack and played a bit of incidental music with a trombone (heh).

"Sans! Stop plaguing my life with incidental music!" I turned my attention to the fridge.

"Ah-ha! Interested in my food museum? Please, peruse my culinary art-show." Half of the fridge was containers labelled "spaghetti". The other half just had an empty bag of chips.

I left the kitchen and walked upstairs towards the brothers' rooms. A picture of a bone lay between the two doors.

"A classic image. It always reminds me of what's important in life."

Sans's door was locked. Papyrus door had a bunch of caution tape and signs.

"That's my room. If you're finished looking around, we could go in and do whatever people do when they date."

Just chat a bit. Hang out... Stop calling it a date, you naive bucket of bones. We're not dating.

I chose to go inside.

A box full of bones sat beside the door.

"Hey, those are all the attacks I used on you. Great memories, huh? Seems like it was only yesterday."

Yeah, and you made me remember gym class.

"Even though it basically just happened."

Gym class. I utterly hate gym class.

I walked towards his bed. It was one of those beds shaped like a car.

"That's my bed. If I ever get to the surface, I'd like to drive down a long highway, wind in my hair, sun on my skin, of course, that's just a dream."

Papyrus, do you realize you have neither hair nor skin?

"So instead I cruise while I snooze!"

I walked towards a table filled with action figures. I guess Papyrus is younger than I previously thought. He's like in his late teens.

"Ah, yes, action figures. A great reference for theoretical battle scenarios. How do I have so many? Well, let's just say they're from a chubby, smiling man who likes to surprise people. Yeah, that's right! Santa!"

He still believes in Santa?

He had a pirate flag on his wall.

"Isn't that flag neato?"

Oh, geez, he used the word neato.

"Undyne found it at the bay. I think it's from the human world. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would a human flag have a cool skeleton on it? Well, I have a theory. I think humans must have descended from skeletons." He laughed.

I smiled a bit. Oh, Papyrus, if you ever get to the surface, you have a lot to learn. I walked over to the bookshelf.

"That book's one of my favorites. Advanced puzzle construction for critical minds. That next book's another one of my favorites. Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny. The ending always gets me."

Your taste in books is a little weird.

I walked over to a computer desk.

"The Internet! I'm quite popular there. I'm just a dozen away from a double-digit follower count."

Either Papyrus is bad at math or he's really unpopular.

"Of course, fame has a steep price. A jealous troll has besieged my online persona. Always sending me bad puns in a goofy font."

Should I tell him said troll is his own brother?

I walked towards his closet.

"There are no skeletons inside my closet. Except me sometimes."

"So, um, if you've seen everything, do you want to start the date?"

"Okay," I replied.

"Okay, Dating Start!"

The red heart is on my shirt again. And now it's not.

"Here we are! On our Date!"

Really, he's still calling this a date? Might as well play along.

"I've actually never done this before."

I can tell. You're nervous.

"But don't worry. You can't spell prepared without several letters from my name. I snagged an official dating rule book from the library."

I just stared at him blankly.

"We're ready to have a great time."

Let's see how this goes.

He opened the book "Let's see... step one... press the C key on your keyboard for Dating Hud."

I don't know where it came from, but a C button appeared before me. I pressed it.

A bunch of gadgets appeared around Papyrus.

"Wowie, I feel so informed. I think we're ready for step two. Step two... ask them on a date." He cleared his throat. "Ahem, human. I, the great Papyrus, will go on a date with you."

Just play along, Frisk. I nodded.

He blushed a bright pink. Skeletons can blush? It's a world of magic and monsters. Anything can happen.

"Really? Wowie! I guess that means it's time for part three. Step three... put on nice clothes to show you care." He paused. "Wait a second, wear clothing. That ribbon in your hair."

Well, I wanted to look cute. Does this make me look cute?

"You're wearing clothing right now. Not only that, earlier today you were also wearing clothing."

Uh, I came from the surface with nothing but the clothes on my back.

"No, could it be? You've wanted to date me from the very beginning?"

Misinterpreting things again, Papyrus?

"Yes," I said, just to see how he'd react.

"No!" he gasped out. "You planned it all. You're way better at dating than I am."

"No, your dating power..."

What about my dating power?

He laughed. "Don't think you've bested me yet. I, the great Papyrus, have never been beaten at dating and I never will."

I doubt you've even been on a date before. You made it a bit too obvious.

"I can easily keep up with you! You see, I too can wear clothing. In fact, I always wear special clothing underneath my regular clothes. Just in case someone to ask me on a date. Behold!" He disappeared for a short time before returning in an even more outlandish outfit.

"Nyeh, what do you think of my secret style?"

"I... love it," I replied, in between efforts to hide my laughter. "

"No... a genuine compliment. However, you don't truly understand the hidden power of this outfit. Therefore, what you just said is invalid. This date won't escalate any further unless you find my secret. But that won't happen."

I think I spotted something saucy under the backwards ball cap.

"What's under your hat?"

"My hat... my hat... my hat... Nyeh Heh Heh!" The hat levitated off his head, revealing a gift box. "W-well then, you found my secret. I suppose I have no choice. It's a present, a present j-just for you."

I opened the gift. Inside was a plate of spaghetti. Of course.

"Do you know what this is?"

A plate of spaghetti?

"Spaghetti. That's what you're thinking, isn't it? Right? But oh so wrong. This ain't any plain ol' pasta. This is an artisan's work! Silken spaghetti, finely aged in an oaken cask, then cooked by me, master chef Papyrus. Human, it's time to end this. There's no way this can go any further."

Do I taste his culinary disaster-piece?

"I'll try it," I said.

And I immediately regretted it.

"What a passionate expression! You must really love my cooking. And by extension, me!" He blushed again. "Maybe even more than I do."

I think I overwhelmed the poor guy.

"Human, it's clear now. You're madly in love with me."

Again, misinterpreting things.

"Everything you do. Everything you say. It's all been for my sake. Human, I want you to be happy, too. It's time for me to express my feelings. It's time that I told you. I, Papyrus, I... um... boy, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

You're a skeleton. How can you feel heat or cold?

"Oh, shoot. Human, I...I'm sorry. I don't like you the way you like me. Romantically, I mean. I mean, I tried very hard to. I thought that because you flirted with me that I was supposed to go on a date with you. Then, on the date, feelings would blossom forth. I would able to match your passion for me. But alas, I, the great Papyrus, have failed. I feel just the same as before. And instead by dating you, I have only drawn you deeper into your intense love for me. A dark prison of passion with no escape."

Again, I just said you looked nice and you think I flirted with you. But hey, we could still be good friends.

"How could I have done this to my dear friend?"

At least he just wants to be friends.

"No, wait! That's wrong. I can't fail at anything. Human, I'll help you through these trying times."

I smiled. Now he gets it.

"I'll keep being your cool friend and act like this all never happened."

Yeah, this was a weird experience.

"After all, you are very great. It would be tragic to lose your friendship."

And to think, I was once afraid of meeting Papyrus. I like this guy. He's funny.

"So please, don't cry because I won't kiss you because I don't even have lips. And hey, someday you'll find someone as great as me. Well no, that's not true, but I'll help you settle for second best." He laughed. "Oh, and if you ever need to reach me, here's my phone number. You can call me anytime, platonically. Well, gotta go. Nyeh Heh Heh." He left. I guess this is my cue to leave.

I wonder what awaits me in the next area of the Underground.


	9. Before I Move On

**_A/N- This chapter will be short._**

 ** _Chapter 9- Before I Move On_**

* * *

It's time to say farewell to Snowdin.

I walked on the path that Papyrus was blocking. A river ran beside it.

I found myself on a rocky path near some kind of waterfall. Crystals sometimes emerged from the walls.

I came across the armless monster kid. "Yo, are you sneaking out to see her too?" Let's just call this monster kid... uh... Monster Kid. "Awesome, she's the coolest, right. I wanna be just like her when I grow up. Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here." They laughed.

A blue flower, which some salamander/fish thing said was an echo flower, grew against the wall.

Sans stood in a sentry post.

"What? Haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? Fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks."

I laughed. Sans would even make having two jobs an excuse for slacking off.

"I'm going to Grillby's. Wanna come?"

I have nothing better to do and I'm a little worried about Undyne. So...

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, if you insist, I'll pry myself away from my work."

You're just looking for an excuse, aren't you?

Sans walked out from behind his station.

"Over here. I know a shortcut."

He walked in the opposite direction of where Grillby's was. What if he knew a back road or something?

I found myself back inside Grillby's. Sure enough, the shortcut worked.

"Fast shortcut, huh?" I nodded. He turned to face the other patrons. "Hey, everybody."

A lot of the customers greeted Sans. Also, Sans was in there for breakfast a few minutes ago.

"Nah, I hadn't had breakfast in at least half an hour. You must be thinking of brunch."

The other patrons cringed from the awful pun.

We walked up to the bar.

"Here, get comfy."

I took a seat at the bar. Sans had put another whoopee cushion on my chair.

"Whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats."

Weirdos that are named Sans?

"Anyway, let's order? Whaddya want?"

I am feeling a bit hungry, but after tasting Papyrus's cooking anything's better.

"One burger," I replied.

"Hey, that sounds pretty good. Grillby, we'll have a double order of burg."

Grillby walked back into the kitchen to prepare our order.

"So, what do you think of my brother?"

That he's absolutely hilarious?

"Uh... he's cool," I replied.

"Of course, he's cool. You'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. He'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. Oh well. At least he washes it. And by that I mean he wears it in the shower."

I wrinkled my nose. Papyrus is weird, but the funny kind of weird.

Grillby returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray of food. He put a burger in front of each of us.

"Here comes the grub. Want some ketchup?" Sans held a bottle of ketchup.

"Uh... Yes..."

"Bone appetit!"

The ketchup just splattered all over my food.

"Whoops! Eh, forgeddaboudit. You can have mine. I'm not hungry any way."

He scratched his back.

"Anyway, cool or not, you have to agree Papyrus tries real hard. Like how he keeps trying to be part of the Royal Guard. One day, he went to the house of the head of the Royal Guard and begged her to be let in it. Of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. But the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. Seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. It's, uh, still a work in progress."

I guess Undyne is head of the Royal Guard.

Sans's expression turned serious.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

What do I say? Should I tell him about Flowey?

"Yes," I said in between bites of burger. Don't want to let food like this go to waste.

"So you know all about it. The Echo flower. They're all over the marsh. Say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over... What about it? Well, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes, when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers to him. Flattery... advice... encouragement... predictions. Weird, huh?"

So Flowey talks to Papyrus? Couldn't that noxious little weed stay in one place?

"Someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him."

If only Sans knew about the evil that is Flowey.

"Keep an eye out, okay. Thanks."

The mood returned. Sans got out of his seat. I finished my lunch and followed him.

"Welp, that was a long break. I can't believe I let ya pull me away from work that long." He turned to me. "Oh, by the way, I'm flat broke. Can you foot the bill?"

Let's see how much I have...

"It's just ten-thousand gold."

I'm not made of money, Sans.

"Just kidding. Grillby, put it on my tab." He walked towards the door. "By the way, I was going to say something, but I forgot."

Well, back to my adventuring.


	10. Water Water Everywhere

**_Chapter 10- Water Water Everywhere_**

* * *

I made the long walk from Grillby's to right near Sans's sentry station.

I kept walking right. Another conveniently placed box. Rocks fell from the cliff above, mingling with the water. I saw another camera behind the waterfall. Thanks Echo Flower.

I walked back up, slipped a food item into the box, and walked north. I found a tutu and put it on.

Again, can't a child look cute and go on an adventure?

Tall weeds covered the path. I walked inside the weeds. Ahead, a knight in armor stood with her back turned. She had her scarlet hair in a ponytail, which was visible through a hole in her helmet. Papyrus walked up to her.

"H... Hi, Undyne," he stammered out. "I'm here with my daily report."

This is Undyne? This intimidating, armor-clad warrior? I'm not surprised.

"Uh, regarding that human I called you about earlier." She turned in Papyrus's direction.

I couldn't hear Undyne's side of the conversation.

"Huh, did I fight them? Yes, of course I did. I fought them valiantly."

I suddenly got chills down my spine. The damp cold isn't doing much for me.

"What? Did I capture them? W-w-well, no. I tried very hard, Undyne, but in the end, I failed."

"What? You're going to take the human's soul yourself? But, Undyne, you don't have to destroy them. You see... You see...

Papyrus, as much as I appreciate your effort, I doubt Undyne will listen to you. She strikes me as a stubborn type.

Papyrus backed away. "I understand. I'll help you in any way I can." He left.

I walked forward. Undyne heard my footsteps and rushed towards me. Her iron boots clanked on the ground. In one hand, she clutched a light blue spear, ready to strike. I stood in place, waiting for her to lose my trail. She looked around. After a while, she backed up and vanished.

I walked out of the tall weeds. Monster Kid followed me.

"Yo, did you see the way she was staring at you?" they said.

Like she was about to skewer me?

"That... was awesome!"

Nothing's more awesome than risking death by magic spear.

"I'm soooooo jealous! What'd you do to get her attention?"

Make some noise in a bunch of tall weeds.

"Ha ha. C'mon. Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

Monster Kid ran ahead and fell flat on their face.

I came across a puzzle. Apparently I have to chuck four seeds into a river and they form a bridge. They have to make a line in order to work though. I walked to the next room after completing the puzzle.

Some floating seahorse thing with really big muscles showed up. Guess the only way to get him to leave is to have a flex off.

I'm not the most athletic child, but I'll do anything to avoid conflict.

Another bridge seed puzzle. It took me a while to solve it.

My phone rang.

"Hello," Papyrus said. "This is Papyrus."

Hi, Papyrus. How are you doing?

"How did I get this number? It was easy! I just dialed every number sequentially until I got yours!"

A smile crossed my face.

"So, what are you wearing? I'm... asking for a friend."

Papyrus, I've seen your talk with Undyne. You're not gonna give me up to her, are you? I know just who your friend is.

"She thought she saw you wear a dusty tutu. Is that true? Are you wearing a dusty tutu?"

I looked down. Yes, I was wearing a dusty tutu. I don't care. I look cute.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So you are wearing a dusty tutu, got it. Have a nice day!"

I can't blame Papyrus for telling Undyne what I'm wearing. She's one scary gal.

I walked towards the exit and found another monster. Some washing machine thing? I asked it to clean me and I spared it.

Next room was some kind of wishing room. I walked into a couple of jelly monsters. I spared them too.

The following room had writing on the walls. It's best I learn about the situation down here.

 _ **The War Between humans and monsters. Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human soul.**_

Wow, that makes me feel a whole lot better. I'm deciding to use my power for good.

 ** _But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is their strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death._**

So, I'll become a ghost after I die? Interesting.

 ** _If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul... a horrible beast with unfathomable power._**

Last sign just had a picture on it. Okay, enough learning for right now. Time to keep going.

I stepped on a raft and floated across a river to another platform.

I didn't even walk five feet when Undyne threw her spear at me. Here's another moment where I regretted my horrible P.E. grades.

I ran as fast as my tiny legs could take me. Undyne stood across the river, throwing everything she had at me. Phantom cyan spears appeared out of nowhere. Do I even have the stamina to make it to safety?

The red heart glowed brightly on my shirt. Papyrus, if I wind up as a child-kebab after this, I'm going to haunt you till the day you die. That is, if my soul isn't in the king's possession.

Stay focused, Frisk, and keep running. She can't get my soul if I run for my life.

I ran into another patch of tall weeds. These will hide me.

Undyne walked into the patch of weeds. I felt her armor brush up against me. She reached out a hand and grabbed someone. That someone was not me. It was Monster Kid. They had sneaked into the patch with me.

Undyne gave a disappointed groan and set Monster Kid down. She walked back out of the patch. I kept walking right. Monster Kid followed me.

"Yo, did you see that?" they cheered. "Undyne just touched me! I'm never washing my face ever again. Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a little bit to the left. Yo, don't worry. I'm sure we'll see her again."

She's been wanting to pin me to the wall ever since she caught sight of me. I don't think another encounter with her is good.

Monster kid ran off and fell on their face again.

Another mouse hole.

Sans near a telescope.

Some kinda tunnel.

What to do first?

Sans.

"I'm thinking about getting into the telescope business," Sans said. "It's normally 50,000 gold to use this premium telescope, but since I know you, you can use it for free. Howzabout it?"

I used it and only saw a red circle.

"Huh, you aren't satisfied? Don't worry. I'll give you a full refund." The darned thing was free. I don't get a refund.

I had a fuchsia patch over my left eye for a while. It washed off after a while.

I walked down the tunnel and found Nice Cream Guy again.

"I relocated my store, but there are still no customers."

First you sell ice cream in a wintery area. Now it's some cave hardly anyone knows exists. Maybe next time you can sell this in a hot climate.

He brightened up once he saw me.

"Fortunately, I've thought of a solution. Punch cards! Every time you buy a Nice Cream, you can take a punch card from the box." I looked at the box beside his cart. "If you have three cards, you can trade them for a free Nice Cream. They're sure to get the customers to come back."

I dunno, Nice Cream Guy. Maybe it will, maybe it won't.

I walked downwards. Time to do a little exploring before Undyne shows up.

Papyrus called again.

"Hello! This is Papyrus! Remember when I asked you about clothes?"

You told Undyne that I was wearing a tutu and she almost made satay out of me?

"Well, the friend who wanted to know, her opinion of you is very murdery."

Making up words again?

"But I bet you knew that already. And because you knew that, I told her what you told me you were wearing. A dusty tutu. Because I knew, of course, after such a suspicious question, you would obviously change your clothes. You're such a smart cookie."

I try my best.

"This way you're safe and I didn't lie. No betrayal anywhere. Being friends with everyone is easy."

I found another sign.

 ** _The power to take their souls. That's what the humans feared._**

That's what I fear. I don't want to lose my soul. What are they going to do with the rest of me?

I found myself near a lake. A noodle-like tentacle emerged from the water.

I walked further. Another tentacle emerged.

I soon came face-to-face with some onion/octopus thing.

"Hey... there... noticed you were... here," its voice was high and obnoxious. "I'm Onionsan. Onionsan, y'hear.'

I walked forward, but Onionsan followed me.

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh. It's great here, huh. You'll love it, huh. Yeah! Me too! It's my big favorite."

Maybe when I leave this room, I'll get this weird critter away from me.

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here. I have to sit down all the time, but he-hey, that's okay. It beats moving to the city. And living in a crowded aquarium."

I think we'd need a tank the size of a bus in order to house you.

"Like all my friends did. And the aquarium's full, anyway, so even if i wanted to, I... That's okay though, y'hear. Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear. I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean, y'hear."

I walked to the end of the room.

"Hey, there, that's the end of this room."

I'm not blind.

"I'll see you around. Have a good time."

I left, glad to be out of Onionsan's presence.


	11. My Friend Monster Kid

**_Chapter 11- My Friend Monster Kid_**

* * *

I walked further. I encountered some reptilian fish creature. Guess I need to sing to her and she'll let me pass. Her name was Shyren, I think. I walked north, finding only a piano. I walked back down and to the right. More signs.

 _ **This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster.**_

Interesting, but what does the next sign say?

 ** _There is only one exception. The soul a special species of monster called a Boss Monster. A Boss Monster's soul is strong enough to persist after death if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul but it has never happened. And now it never will._**

I kept walking. Some rock formation, or was it a statue, sat in the midst of rain. Poor thing.

The next room had a basket of umbrellas. I picked up the umbrella and gave it to the statue. Maybe it was just me, but I heard a music box play.

I don't know what happened, but I got the bright idea to play the melody on the piano. I barely know the scales on piano. How am I supposed to play the first eight notes of some melody?

Oh, forget it. I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Like what's beyond the umbrella bucket?

I took another umbrella.

The area ahead seemed to rain nonstop. Luckily I had my umbrella with me.

I found Monster Kid hidden in an alcove. I guess I could use the company.

"Yo! You got an umbrella? Awesome!" they said. They walked over towards me and hid under my umbrella.

Uh, Monster Kid, do you realize that I'm a human? Apparently not.

We walked for a little while before Monster Kid decided to talk.

"Man, Undyne is so cool."

Uh, despite the fact she wants to murder me?

"She beats up bad guys and never loses! If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night knowing she was gonna beat me up." They gave a slight laugh.

That's nice to know. Very nice.

We turned the corner and walked south. I guess annoying company is better than none.

"So, one time, we had a school project where we had to take care of a flower."

I had no choice but to listen to Monster Kid talk.

"The king, we had to call him Mr. Dreemurr, volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... Yo! How cool would it be if Undyne came to school? She could beat up all the teachers."

Somebody doesn't like school much.

"Umm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers. She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person."

Thanks, Monster Kid. Now I have something to keep in mind when I have to face Undyne. The fact that she's a kind person underneath the thorny exterior.

It stopped raining. I got a good view of some castle in the distance. Is this where I'm headed? To face the king of all monsters? It figures. If I were royalty, I'd want an impressive home.

Monster Kid paused to gawk at the view a couple times.

We made it past the view. Another umbrella bucket. I folded my umbrella and put it into the bucket.

Monster Kid ran ahead and glanced at a steep ledge.

"Yo! This ledge is way too steep."

I'm not blind.

"Yo! You wanna see Undyne, right?"

It's not like I have a choice in the matter.

"Climb on my shoulders."

Okay...

I climbed on Monster Kid's shoulders, then climbed onto the ledge.

"Yo! You go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through."

Monster kid ran in the other direction. And fell on their face again.

I walked ahead. More signs greeted me.

 ** _The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly and without mercy._**

Interesting. What does the next one say?

 ** _In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust..._**

So when a monster dies, they turn to dust.

I walked onto the platform. Something in the air told me to steel my courage. It's time to run for my life... again.

I saw several light blue circles. Some kind of spear emerged from the circles. Undyne was in the area and she wanted me dead.

I ran, trying to avoid getting turned into a child-shaped knife block.

Undyne's heavy boots clanked on the wooden path.

I think some of those spears grazed me. Oh, I wish I had a box of bandages handy.

Keep running, Frisk. She can't get you if you're moving.

Geez, this adventure's really giving me a workout.

This path is a labyrinth. I can't find my way out, but I'll have to.

Even if it means dodging certain death.

I kept running in whatever direction I thought would lead me to freedom. I found myself on a large portion of path. This is my way out, or close to it.

I dashed right. This sure didn't seem like the end. Especially since it was a dead end.

I'm dead... I'm dead... Just let her take me away.

I walked to the left.

Maybe I should give up.

Undyne stepped towards me. Three spears cut the platform separating the two of us.

I fell...

And landed in another convenient flower patch.


	12. This Place Is A Dump

**_A/N- I'll be called Chara "Darcy", just to let you know._**

 ** _Chapter 12- This Place Is A Dump_**

* * *

Ew. What's that smell?

Did I just land near some kind of dump?

Before I came to to my senses I heard a voice.

A small child with a bit of an English accent said, "It sounds like it came from over here. Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you? Are you okay? Here, get up? Darcy, huh? That's a nice name. My name is..."

Did I just hear a something from the past? Did another kid fall from the top of Mount Ebott? Apparently, this other kid was named Darcy. But who's the child speaking to them? I woke up before he could say his name.

I got up, dusted the pollen and other flower debris off myself, and then walked further. Yes, I'm in a dump. There's piles of trash everywhere.

I had to cover my nose as I walked forward. I turned the corner and walked upwards. A rusted bike, a cooler (with some astronaut food inside), a desktop computer, an anime DVD Case (that had claw marks all over it) lined the path. Near the end of the dump was a solitary dummy.

Nothing threatening...

Or so I thought.

I tried to get out of the dump, but the dummy appeared before me.

"Hahaha!" It laughed. Its voice was loud and shrill. "Too intimidated to fight me, huh? I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy! My cousin used to live inside a dummy too. Until..."

So your cousin is the dummy in the Ruins? Nice to know.

"You came Along!"

What did I do?

"When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat. But the things you said! Horrible. Shocking! Unbelievable! It spooked them right out of their dummy."

Uh, Dummy, if you want horrifying, shocking and unbelievable, I have memorized lots of third-grader jokes. As in jokes that only third-graders would find funny. I did not tell your cousin any immature jokes.

"Human, I'll scare your soul right out of your body!"

Red heart is on my shirt now. Time for a battle.

"Feeble! Feeble! Feeble!" This mad dummy shrieked. Let's just call it Mad Dummy.

Several dummies appeared on either side of me, flinging energy orbs. I had an idea. Why not let the orbs hit Mad Dummy instead?

I scooted out of the way and watched as the energy orbs struck my foe.

"Oww, you dummies!" It whined. "Watch where you're aiming your magic attacks." It then noticed me. "Hey! You! Forget I said anything about magic."

Magic attacks work on ghosts, don't they? I guess I found the dummy's weakness.

"I'll defeat you and take your soul."

Oh, good. More magic orbs. Avoid them and watch as the attack backfires.

"I'll use your soul to cross the barrier!"

Not if I can help it. More orbs to dodge. I smiled as I watched the orbs fly away from me and into the dummy.

"I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!"

Dream on. You're kinda ugly. I kept moving.

"Then everything I want will be mine."

Lofty aspirations? More dodging and more attacks backfiring. The dummy levitated in front of me, moving wildly.

"Huh? I guess that'll avenge my cousin."

I did not tell your cousin immature jokes. I'm not that kind of third-grader.

Now the dummies are advancing towards me. I have to find a gap in their line in order to dodge them. And more magic orbs.

"What was their name again?"

You accuse me of saying shocking things to your cousin and you don't even remember their name? That's funny.

"Whatever! Whatever! Whatever!"

More dodging and more watching Mad Dummy get hit. Gosh, how long will this fight last?

"Pitiful! Pitiful! Pitiful!"

Mad Dummy sent more attacks my way. I dashed out of the way. I'm too young and too cutely dressed to die.

"Feeble! Feeble! Feeble!"

Stay calm and dodge. And maybe the orbs will hit the dummy.

"Futile! Futile! Futile!"

Again, dodge and see if anything hits.

"Foolish! Foolish! Foolish!"

Uh, Dummy? Why are you talking like an anime character?

"Futile! Futile! Futile!"

Again? What's with the weird speech pattern? I gotta know. More dodging. I better an A in gym class after this.

"Hey guys!" It shrieked. Its dummy companions appeared all around me. "Dummies! Dummies! Dummies! Remember how I said not to shoot at me? Well, Failures! You're fired! You're all being replaced." It let out a laugh. "Now you'll see my true power: relying on people that aren't garbage."

I heard a distant mechanical whirring. Robot dummies, I guess?

"Dummy bots! Magic Missile!"

Several robot dummies appeared. These ones turned into some kind of homing missile. I just ran around in circles until Mad Dummy got a face full of magic.

"Dummy bots, try again!"

The running around in circles trick is working so well.

"Dummy bots, you're awful."

Am I getting dizzy or something? But it's working.

"Dummy bots, final attack."

Oh, great. Now I have to avoid more than just the dummy bots? The line of dummies has returned. Avoid as usual.

"N-no way. These guys are even worse than the other guys. Who cares? Who cares? Who cares? I don't need friends! I've got knives."

That's when the dummy just chucked a knife in my direction. I jumped out of the way.

"I'm... out of knives. But it doesn't matter! You can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. You'll be stuck fighting me forever! Forever! Forever!" It tossed back its head and laughed.

Something better get me out of this mess. Or someone...

Tears streamed downwards onto the dummy. Could this be an old friend I met back in the Ruins?

Napstablook?

"What the heck is this? Ergh! Acid rain? Oh, forget it! I'm outta here." The Mad Dummy disappeared.

"Sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?" Napstablook droned.

No, you came at a great time.

"As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left. Oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun."

That dummy was not my friend. It wanted to kill me.

"Oh no, I just wanted to say hi. Oh no..."

Please don't cry, Napstablook.

"Well, I'm going to head home now. Oh... um... feel free to come with if you want, but no pressure. I understand if you're busy. It's fine. No worries. Just thought I'd offer."

I guess have a little time to kill before I have to face Undyne.


	13. The Trouble With Temmies

**_Chapter 13- The Trouble With Temmies_**

* * *

Excuse me delaying my inevitable demise, but like I said, I'm too young and cutely dressed to die.

I followed Napstablook.

"Hey... my house is up here... in case you want to see... or in case... you don't."

I walked north some more. Two ghost shaped houses sat side by side. I walked inside the left house.

Some spooky electronic music blared from a computer speaker. Napstablook has weird taste in music.

Wait, they make music? Never knew that.

"Oh, you really came," they sad. Those headphones look very cute on my ghostly friend. "Sorry, I... wasn't expecting that. It's not much, but make yourself at home."

I glanced at three CDs on the floor. Spooktune, Spookwave, and Ghouliday music. The Ghouliday music just consisted of a weird cover of Jingle bells.

I walked to the fridge.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Napstablook asked. "I can get you something to eat." They levitated over towards the fridge. "This is a ghost sandwich. Do you want to try it?"

I nodded. I took a bite of the sandwich, but it phased through me. Maybe if I were Napstablook or one of their relatives, I'd be able to eat it.

"Oh, nevermind." A few moments passed. "After a great meal, I like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage. It's a family tradition. Do you want... to join me?"

That's an odd habit. Might as well partake in it.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, follow my lead." The ghost laid on the wooden floor still. I laid down a few feet away.

"Here we go... you'll lie down as long as you don't move. So, only move around if you want to get up."

Did I leave the Ghouliday music on? Darn it. I got up after a few minutes. The music had stopped.

I walked towards the TV set.

"Oh... that's my TV. There's a show I like to watch on it sometimes."

But what kind is it?

I walked over to the computer. I saw some kind of music sharing forum on it.

I left the house and walked right. Apparently Napstablook and their family runs a snail farm. Why do I get the feeling Goat-mom used to visit here a lot?

The path to the left had a fish-like house. I think this is where Undyne lives.

Another path. I found a duck that wanted to carry me over a small gap. I don't know if a small bird could carry me, but it did. This little guy managed to carry a third-grader across.

Now I'm back near the telescope section and thinking of trying my luck at the piano.

I don't know what I pressed, but I managed to get a door open. I found some legendary orb. Once I touched it, I felt something warm and fuzzy in my pocket. I pulled out a Pomeranian. How'd it manage to get into my pocket? The dog absorbed the artifact, leaving me with some bizarre dog residue.

I should stop wondering things like this. It's not going to make any sense.

I made my way back to the path I was on.

I found another shop, this one manned by some old turtle.

Yeah, he even had a beard.

"Hello, sir," I said. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"I've been around a long time," he wheezed. "Maybe too long. Studying history is easy when you've lived through so much of it yourself." He laughed.

I pointed to a weird emblem, the same one I saw on Toriel's dress. "What is that?"

"Eh, you don't know what that is? What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays? Wa ha ha! That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The kingdom of monsters."

But why would it be on Toriel's dress? Is she linked to the royal family or something? Was she like the royal nanny (heh, nanny goat) or something?

"Wa ha ha! Great name, huh? It's as I always say, Ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans."

Fluffybuns. I smiled. Such a funny name.

"What does it mean anyway?" I asked.

"That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time. All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below and the winged circle symbolizes... somethin' else. Most people say it's the angel from the prophecy."

Prophecy, huh? I'm not one to put stock in prophecies, but this one sounds interesting.

"Could you tell me about the prophecy?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, the prophecy. Legend has it, an angel who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom."

Wait a minute, are they talking about me? I mean, I've seen the surface and I descended from above. But I'm no angel. Must be some other person.

"Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook, calling the winged circle the Angel of Death. A harbinger of destruction, waiting to free us from this mortal realm. In my opinion when I see that circle, I just think it looks neat. Wa ha ha!"

"What do you know about the king?"

"King Fluffybuns? He's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kind of guy? If you keep walking around long enough, you'll probably meet him. He loves to walk around and talk to people. Eh? Why do I call Dreemurr Fluffybuns? Oh, that's a great story." He paused. "I don't remember it. But if you come back much later, I'm sure I'll have remembered it by then."

"Know anything about Undyne?" I asked. Okay, Frisk, last question.

"Undyne? Yeah, she's a local hero around here. Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard."

I felt a sinking feeling. Undyne is not going to be easy to win over.

"Actually, she just came through here asking about someone who looked just like you. I'd watch your back kid."

Frisk, why are you delaying the inevitable? Just give up and let Undyne serve you en brochette. Have you ever wondered what wines would go with Child?

Darn, I should stop thinking like that.

"And buy some items. It might just save your hide. Wa ha ha!"

I forgot he was a salesman.

Oh, I threw away the dog residue. Apparently, it was just some dead skin from a dog.

I walked right. I found more signs. What do these ones say?

 ** _Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave._**

Does that mean I can leave? Next sign.

 ** _There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier, it will be destroyed._**

Is that why the king wants my soul? To break the barrier? But I'm just one kid.

 ** _But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever._**

But I'm here. And I'm human. Guess the person who wrote these signs couldn't see into the future.

I walked further and immediately encountered some weird cat-dog thing in a sweater.

She said her name was Temmie and she talked in a nearly indescribable voice. Like a mix of Swedish accent and trying way too hard to be cutesy.

I had to talk to her.

"Hoi! I'm Temmie!" she said. I had to avoid getting walked on before I spared her.

I came across a path that I had to light up. I met some slimes along the way and spared them.

I walked south and immediately regretted it. Welcome to Tem Village. Is everyone in this town named Temmie? Well, one's named Bob.

Apparently they have a shop in this town.

I entered it.

"Hoi! Welcome to da Tem Shop!" I looked through her list. 1000 Gold to send her to college, or as she spelled it "colleg".

She wasn't really an interesting conversationalist.

I better get out of here before I start talking in an overly cutesy manner.


	14. Fear The Spear

**_Chapter 14- Fear The Spear_**

* * *

I needed that distraction. Now it's time to face my fear.

By that, I mean Undyne.

I made it into the next room. I had to use lanterns to navigate.

Next room had a lot of water and an echo flower.

"Behind you," it uttered.

I turned around and came face to face with Undyne.

Deep breaths, Frisk, deep breaths. Stay calm and don't let her smell your fear.

Her iron boots clanked as she strode towards me.

I can't let this fish lady know that I'm utterly terrified.

I heard her breathe, then she spoke.

"Seven. Seven human souls."

Her voice matched her appearance, tough and unyielding with only a slight hint of femininity.

"With the power of seven human souls, our king, King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god."

Oh, so Asgore's the king? I guess Goat-Mom knew that the king and his guards are after me.

"With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity and give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured."

I swallowed hard. I'm staring death in the face and I'm regretting it. I can't let Asgore, even if he is a nice guy, win.

"Understand, human?"

I nodded, reluctantly.

"This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul or I'll tear it from your body."

Uh, what do I do? Someone help me, please?

I stood still as Undyne prepared to run me through.

Monster Kid popped out of the tall weeds.

"Undyne," they shrieked. "I'll help you fight!"

Uh, Monster Kid, thank you for saving my hide, but I don't think you're trained to fight.

Their gaze darted from Undyne to me and then back to Undyne.

"Yo, you did it. Undyne is right in front of you. You've got front row seats to her fight."

Uh, Monster Kid, she wants to kill me and take my soul.

Another double take.

"Wait, who's she fighting?"

She's fighting me.

Undyne's spear disappeared from her hands and she dragged Monster Kid away.

"Hey, you aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" I heard the small child say.

I walked to the left and then up. I'll meet her again and try to get her to not murder me.

I came across another sign.

 ** _However, there is a prophecy. The Angel, The One Who Has Seen The Surface, they will return and the Underground will go empty._**

I heard from Turtle Guy about that. Moving on.

Another rickety path overlooking a cliff.

"Yo!" I heard a voice say. Monster Kid ran towards me. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I wanna ask you something." They paused. "Man, I never had to ask anyone this before. Umm, yo, you're human right?" They gave a slight laugh.

"Yes," I said.

"Man! I knew it! Well, I know it now, I mean. Undyne told me, um, stay away from that human. So, like, umm, I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you. Please?"

What do I say?

"No," I said.

"Yo, what? So I have to do it? Here goes nothing." I could see the small armless child tremble. "Yo, I... I hate your guts. Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now." Monster Kid ran off.

And predictably tripped. They dangled off the edge. Should I help them? I mean, they don't have arms and can't climb up.

"Yo! W-w-wait! Help! I tripped!"

Undyne strode into view, prepared to strike. I'll face her after I help a fellow kid.

I took hold of Monster Kid's sweater and pulled them back onto the path.

Monster Kid then turned to Undyne.

"Y... Y... Yo Dude!" they said. "If... If y-you wanna hurt my friend, you're gonna have to get through me first!"

I'm stunned. Monster Kid can be brave. I like them.

Undyne backed away and disappeared. Something tells me that we'll meet again and finally do battle.

"She's gone. Yo, you really saved my skin."

Just doing something nice. I don't want you to get hurt.

"Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. Man, I should really go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me." They walked a short pace away. "Later, dude." They ran off.

I walked to the right. I'll meet Undyne again, as in thirty seconds of walking later.

This time, I'm ready.

I came across some mountain cave. I looked up. Undyne stood atop the mountain, looking menacing as usual.

"Seven," she said. "Seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god."

Could you cut to the chase, Fish-sticks? I have a fight to get to.

Frisk, this is no time for smart-aleck remarks, even if you're just thinking them.

She turned to the right. "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far."

I swallowed hard. If she kills me, then everything's doomed. All of my friends at the orphanage, the nuns, everyone in the world is going to die.

She then turned to face me. "Understand?" I nodded. "Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, as is customary for those who make it this far, I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago..."

"No, you know what?" She turned in my direction. "Screw it! Why should I tell you that story when you're about to die?"

Stay calm, stay calm. Deep breathing. Remember what Sister Frances told you, Frisk.

Undyne let out a noise that I assume was some sort of battle cry before removing her helmet.

I got a good look at her face. Blue skin, sharp teeth, fins for ears, and a patch over her left eye. Her one good eye was yellow. Her scarlet hair billowed in the breeze.

"You! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams."

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Just stay calm and don't wet yourself in her presence, Frisk.

"Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen."

I maybe laughed a bit, just to relieve some stress. Undyne, I think you've mistook anime and manga for genuine history. Either that or this Alphys character is a major nerd.

"But you? You're just a coward."

I believe the word you're looking for is pacifist. I'm a pacifist, not a coward.

"Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again? And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick."

Pacifist, Undyne. I'm a pacifist.

"Ooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!" She sneered, trying to mock me. Her fury returned. "You know what would be more valuable to everyone. If you were dead! That's right, human. Your continued existence is a crime. Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together. Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment."

Is she done with her monologue? Her theatrics are getting on my nerves.

"But we're not nervous at all."

Nope, she's still doing it.

"When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be. Step forward when your ready." She gave a menacing laugh.

Finally, she's done talking. We can fight.

Not that I wanted to fight in the first place. It's more like something I can't avoid.

Just let me take a moment to steel my courage and plan my method of approach.

I stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"That's it then. No more running away. Here I come!" She jumped down from the mountain and appeared before me.

I just need to remember to stay calm.

"En guarde!" With one swipe of her spear, the red heart on my shirt turned green. Some kind of shield appeared in my hand. If she wants me to fight back, I'll defend instead. I could beg for mercy, but Undyne is not the kind of person who'd give it.

"As long as you're green you can't escape. Unless you learn to face danger head on, you won't last a second against me."

Use the shield to block her attacks? Nice to know. She sent a few arrows at me.

"Not bad, but how about this?"

Some arrows came from the right. I swerved and blocked it.

"For years we've dreamed of a happy ending."

Left, right and behind. Just keep blocking her attacks and maybe get her to calm her gills.

"And now sunlight is just within our reach."

Oh, great. Now she's making me spin in circles.

"I won't let you snatch it away from us."

I'm just trying to get home, lady. Is that too much to ask?

"Ngah! Enough warming up!"

Just turn and face her attacks. Use the shield to block it.

The heart on my shirt turned red. Now's my chance.

I ran. Of course, Undyne caught up to me. For one, she's had years of training.

"You won't get away from me this time." The heart on my shirt turned green. One more round, Undyne?

"Honestly, I'm doing you a favor..."

What kind of favor? All you're doing is trying to make me into yakitori.

"No human has ever made it past Asgore."

That's nice to know.

"Killing you now is an act of mercy."

I don't want to die. I'm too cute to die. More blocking.

"So stop being so damn resilient."

Well, the nuns said I was a resilient child. Just keep on blocking.

She's angry now. And the heart on my shirt is red once more.

Well, time to run.

I ran and came across a neon sign. "Welcome to Hotland" it read. I couldn't get very far because Undyne caught up to me.

"You've escaped from me for the last time." She growled. The heart turned green. One last round. I hoped so.

"Alphys told me humans were determined."

Well, this one is. Did that arrow just change direction? Well, I guess I can adapt to that.

"I see now what she meant by that."

Alphys is a woman? Good to know. I think I'll be meeting her shortly. Just need to get this fight over with.

"But I'm determined too."

We're equally matched. One small child wanting to get home and one angry fish woman who wants to free her people from centuries underground.

"Determined to end this right now!"

I think this fight's nearing an end. Just stay determined, Frisk.

"Right now!"

Keep blocking. Keep blocking. I think I had to eat something to recover health.

"Right... Now!"

Keep it steady. Block her attacks.

"Ha... Ha..."

I got her tired. Just keep on blocking.

"Ngah! Die already, you little brat!"

No, sorry. More blocking and more running. It's safe to run now.

My phone rang in the middle of my escape.

"Hey, what's up?" Papyrus asked. Papyrus, this is not a good time to call. Your friend wants to kill me and roast my limp carcass over a fire. That is after she gives Asgore my soul on a silver platter.

"I was just thinking. You, me, and Undyne should all hang out sometime."

Hang out? With Undyne? After getting chased?

"I think you would make great pals."

I doubt it.

"Let's meet up at her house later."

Papyrus hung up the phone.

More running. I found myself in some volcanic area. Sans stood at his station, sleeping. I guess Undyne paused to fume as I dashed across the bridge.

I found a water cooler.

Undyne trudged towards me.

"Armor... so... hot." She moaned.

I looked at the water cooler, then at her. I have an idea.

"But I can't... give up." She passed out. Her skin looked dry.

I walked over to the water cooler and got a cup of water.

I then splashed it on her.

She writhed a bit, then got up and walked away.


	15. Do I Have To?

_**Chapter 15- Do I Have To?**_

* * *

Aw, come on, do I really have to?

I'm still a little shaken from almost getting skewered.

But let's see if I can work my friendship magic (heh) on Undyne. I walked to Undyne's house.

I heard some kind of piano music. Undyne likes to play the piano? Odd.

Papyrus stood in front of the house.

"Oho, the human arrives," he said. "Are you ready to hang out with Undyne?"

Could I forgive her for almost painting the Waterfall caves red with my blood? Maybe.

"I have a plan to make you two great friends."

I don't think it'll work, but I've been surprised before. I nodded.

"Okay, stand behind me. Psst. Be sure to give her this. She loves these." He showed me a bone wrapped in ribbon. He knocked on Undyne's door. The music ceased and the door opened.

I'm kinda shocked that Undyne's this skinny underneath her armor. I half-expected her to have muscles like you wouldn't believe.

"Hi, Papyrus," she said. "Ready for your extra-private one-on-one training?"

"You bet I am and I brought a friend."

He means me.

"Hi, I don't think we've..." That's when her gaze met mine. Her face twisted into a half-scowl half smile. "Why dont... you two... come in?"

Papyrus wiped his feet on Undyne's doormat and entered. I just entered.

She had a simple house: A kitchen set, a table and a piano.

"Here, Undyne. My friend brought a gift for you on their own." He pulled out the bone wrapped in ribbon.

"Uhh, thanks," she replied. She took the gift. "I'll, uh, put it with the others." She walked over to a drawer and opened it. It was filled with bones wrapped in ribbon. She slipped the most recent gift in with the others. "So, are we ready to start?"

"Whoopsy Doopsy! I just remembered I have to go to the bathroom. You two have fun.

Uh, Papyrus, you're a skeleton. You lack the necessary parts to do that. Or are you just looking for an excuse to make me face Undyne? Alone.

Okay, he just dove out the window.

Undyne just looked in my direction. "So why are you here?" she growled. "To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? Is that it?"

"No, ma'am," I stammered out.

"Then why are you here?"

I froze.

"Wait, I get it. You think that I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Right?"

Uh, it was Papyrus's idea, not mine.

"Yes," I replied.

"Really?" Her voice raised to an almost saccharine pitch. "How delightful. I accept. Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship." Her fury returned. "Not! Why would I ever be friends with you? If you weren't my houseguest, I'll beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams. I will never be your friend. Now get out of my house."

Papyrus peeked out from behind the broken window. Could he save me from her?

"Dang, what a shame. I thought Undyne could be friends with you. But I guess I overestimated her. She's just not up to the challenge."

"Challenge? What?" Undyne gasped out. "Papyrus, wait a second."

I smiled. Papyrus knows what makes Undyne tick. She loves challenges.

"Darnit! He thinks I can't be friends with you? Fuhuhu. What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day. I'll show him. Listen up, human. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be... besties! I'll make you like me so much, you won't be able to think of anyone else." She laughed. "It's the perfect revenge." Her demeanor changed to one of genuine sweetness. "Why don't you have a seat?

I sat at her table. It had a fish carved into it.

"Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink."

She placed four items on the counter.

"All set. What would you like?"

I got off the chair and she just chucked a spear at the table, cracking it in two.

"Hey, don't get up! You're the guest. Sit down and enjoy yourself.

Okay, Miss Fishy. I'll sit back down. Your house, your rules.

Her irritation subsided. "Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear."

Hmm, let's see what's available.

I pointed to a container of hot chocolate.

"Oh, you want some hot chocolate? Wait, wait, I just remembered, that container's empty. I stopped getting it because it was always a hassle. Asgore kept getting marshmallows stuck in his beard."

I pointed to the soda.

"Oh, soda? Actually, even though you pointed to it, you don't look happy. Heh, that's fine. I think soda's gross too. It rots your teeth. It rots your mind. It rots your fighting spirit."

"But why do you keep it?" I asked.

"Huh? Why do I have it?" She made a face, as if thinking about something, or someone that she really liked.

I'm guessing she has a friend that comes and visits often. And Undyne has a crush on this friend who likes soda.

And from local gossip, I've heard Undyne likes the ladies.

I pointed to the sugar.

"That sugar's for the tea. I'm not gonna give you a cup of sugar. What do I look like, the ice-cream woman? Do human ice-cream women terrorize humanity with energy spears?"

I take everything back about Undyne. She's hilarious when she gets dramatic. That is, if she's not wanting to kill me.

"Are their ice-cream songs a prelude to destruction? Is that it?"

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"What? Really? That rules!"

I pointed to the tea.

"Tea, huh? Coming right up." She walked to the stove and started preparing my tea.

"It'll take a moment for the water to boil."

Steam rose from the kettle.

"Okay, it's all done."

She poured tea into a cup and handed it to me.

"Here we are."

She sat at the other end of the table.

"Careful, it's hot."

Do you think I'm blind? I can see the steam rise from the cup.

A few seconds later.

"It's not that hot. Just drink it already."

I raised the cup to my lips and took a sip. It was hot, but tasted good. I gave Undyne a smile.

"It's pretty good, right?" I nodded.

"Nothing but the best for my absolutely precious friend."

I took another sip.

"Hey, you know, it's kind of strange you chose that tea."

Uh, it was the only one available.

"Golden flower tea... That's Asgore's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it, you kind of remind me of him. You're both total weenies!"

I wrinkled my nose. Miss Fishy, it's not nice to insult your boss. Even if he isn't around to listen.

"Sort of." Her expression was more solemn this time.

"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid."

Now she's telling me her life story. Might as well listen.

"Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on tried. I couldn't land a single blow on him."

I sipped my tea.

"And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back. I was so humiliated. Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy." Her voice dropped into an impersonation of a guy with a deep voice with somewhat of an English accent. "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" She paused. "I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt bad. But he was beaming. I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me. And now I'm head of the Royal Guard. So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! Like, uh, Papyrus."

Yep. About him?

"But, um to be honest, I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that."

It'll break his skeletal heart.

"He's just, well, I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough."

As the fight I had with him proved. He could hold his own.

"It's just that he's... He's too innocent and nice."

Yep. I guessed his innocence and naivete would hold him back.

"I mean, look, he was supposed to capture you. And he ended up being friends with you instead. I could never send him into battle. He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why I started teaching him how to cook, you know. So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life."

So, you're his cooking teacher? Papyrus has a long way to go before his creations could be considered edible.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long. You're out of tea, aren't you."

I nodded.

"I'll get you some more." She got up off her chair. "Wait a second. Papyrus... his cooking lesson... He was supposed to have that right now. And if he's not here to have it, you'll have to have it for him!"

Why do I get the feeling cooking with Undyne would be disastrous? She doesn't strike me as the type to do things carefully. I swallowed hard. This is going to be either really messy, really funny, or both.

Undyne leaped on top of the counter, sending everything onto the floor.

"That's right! Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson, we'll become closer than you can ever imagine! Fuhuhu? Afraid? We're gonna be best friends." She lifted me as if I weighed as much as a loaf of bread and carried me to the counter. I tried to avoid walking on shards of the sugar bowl she pushed onto the ground.

"Let's start with the sauce!" She stomped her foot. Vegetables fell onto the cutting board. "Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy. Now, pound them to dust with your fists."

What? No food processor? That's what the staff back at the orphanage used. Oh, well. Undyne just has unusual methods of cooking. Papyrus learned from the best (heh).

I punched the vegetables. I think I even knocked over a tomato.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Undyne cheered. "Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients! Now it's my turn!" With one swipe she pulverized the vegetables, staining the kitchen wall with sauce. And some got on her face. I got some sauce on my face as well.

"Uh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for now!" She stomped her foot again. A pot and a box of noodles fell onto the stove. "We add the noodles."

I looked into the pot. Undyne, how are we supposed to make spaghetti if there's no water in this pot? I shouldn't ask her that.

"Homemade noodles are the best, but I just buy store-brand. They're the cheapest." She let out a battle cry. "Uh, just put them in the pot."

I tossed everything into the pot with all the ferocity I could muster. Including the box. There's no way I'm tasting this stuff anyway.

"Yeah, I'm into it!" At least she's enthusiastic. "Alright, now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir the better it is! Ready? Let's do this." I grasped the spoon and began stirring. This is going to be difficult. I mean, the stuff isn't boiled.

"Stir harder!" I did just that.

"Harder!" I kept stirring.

"Harder!" I stirred the hardest I could.

"Ugh, let me do it!" She summoned an energy spear and destroyed the pot. "Fuhuhuhu, that's the stuff!"

This is only going to end horribly, isn't it?

"Alright, now for the final step: turn up the heat! Let the stovetop symbolize your passion. Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! Ready? Don't hold anything back!"

I grasped the knob on the stove and cranked it up to the highest setting.

"Hotter!"

I kept turning the knob and flames just jumped higher. The flames consumed the pot.

"Hotter, darnit!"

Undyne, isn't this a little excessive? Wait a second, did someone rig your stove so that it can't be turned down? "Hotter! Wait that's too..."

And yes, her house caught fire. Thankfully, the two of us weren't hurt. Plus, she lives in some wet area so the blaze would be extinguished soon.

"Ah, man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking."

I can tell. His teacher has a lot to learn herself.

"So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" Her expression turned solemn. "Oh, who am I kidding? I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, human."

Uh, I have a name, but I don't think I told you that.

"Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends, that's okay. Because, if we're not friends, it means I can destroy you without regret!"

A rematch? Is that what you're after. Okay, Undyne, I'll grant you this request.

The red heart is on my shirt again. Undyne appeared before me, wielding an energy spear.

"I've been defeated... my house is in shambles, I even failed to befriend you. That's it! I don't care if you're my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! It's the only way I can regain my lost pride! Now come on! Hit me with all you've got!" She uttered that battle cry again.

Okay, I'll just attack her once. Just once.

Maybe I just tapped her.

"What? That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force, you just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?"

Now, I'm getting through to her.

"Heh, you know what?" She let the energy spear dissipate. "I don't actually want to hurt you either."

I smiled. I guess we can really be friends after all.

"At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but the way you hit me right now, it reminded me of someone I used to train with."

Let me guess: Asgore?

"Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart!" She flashed me a cheerful, but also kinda creepy smile. "Just like him. Listen, human. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him, he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here and I'll take their soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu."

As long as it isn't me.

"Oh, and if you do hurt Asgore, I'll take the human souls, cross the barrier, and beat the hell out of you. That's what friends are for, right?" I nodded.

Wow, I can't believe I just befriended someone who wanted to hurt me. And I better not hurt the king.

"Now let's the get the hell out of this flaming house. Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time. But, uh, somewhere else I guess. In the meantime, I guess I'll go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, okay? Oh, if you ever need help, just give Papyrus a ring, okay? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk too. Well, see ya later, punk." She walked off.

Now, there's one mystery I have to solve.

What's on the other side of that water cooler?


	16. Robot Quiz Show

**_Chapter 16- Robot Quiz Show_**

* * *

What's on the other side of the water cooler? Two guys in armor blocked one path, so my only choice is to go right. A science lab. I'm sure that's my next destination. I walked inside the lab.

I saw my face on a monitor. Has someone been watching me? Well, that explains all the cameras I keep seeing. I wonder if this is where Dr. Alphys hides.

Her taste in decor is a little... nerdy.

I came across some door. What does Dr. Alphys even look like?

The door opened and this overweight, hunchbacked, bucktoothed lizard thing shambled out. She wore a lab coat and glasses. She turned to the left and looked at me.

I heard her gasp, then speak.

"Oh my god!" she gasped out. Her voice was reedy and nasal. "I didn't expect you to show up so soon."

Well, here I am, Doc. A real live human.

"I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy and." She caught sight of me. "Um, H-hiya, I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist."

Hi, Dr. Alphys. I just got here from Waterfall.

"B-b-but, ahh, I'm not one of the bad guys. Actually, since you stepped out of the ruins, I've, um... been observing your journey through my console."

Why do you want to watch me in the first place? Why am I interesting to you?

"Your fights... your friendships... everything. I was originally going to stop you, but watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahh, now I want to help you."

A friendly face is nice. I just got done befriending someone who previously wanted my blood.

"Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland."

Did the king name this area? I guess so. He's notorious for being lousy with names.

"I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem."

I'm interested. Why do I get the feeling that this entire situation is not going to be as easy as she says? Like there's probably a killer robot or science experiment gone wrong coming after me as well.

"Well, actually, there's just a tiny issue."

Oh, boy. Here comes the catch. What do I have to avoid? Robot or experiment?

"A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton."

So I guess it's a robot after me? Good to know.

"Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently, I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um, anti... anti-human combat features."

Yep. Killer robot.

"Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided I have to remove those features. Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um, now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood."

I've long since stopped being afraid of things. Let him come. I want to face him.

Alphys laughed nervously.

"But, um, hopefully we won't run into him."

I've seen too many TV shows or read too many books. He's going to show up in like thirty seconds.

I heard the clang of metal. Then I heard it again. The sound was coming closer. Was Mettaton approaching?

"Did you hear something?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Five clangs in a row. Someone's coming and it doesn't look good.

"Oh no." The lights dimmed.

"Oh, yes," A rich sultry baritone voice replied. I could hear a faint electronic reverb as well. "Welcome, beauties..." The lights came back on, revealing a box-like robot with arms and and a single wheel. Apparently he burst through the wall. He held a microphone in his right hand. "...to today's quiz show." Neon signs and flashing lights surrounded Alphys and me. "Oh, boy. I can already tell it's gonna be a great show. Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful contestant."

He means me.

He was the only who applauded.

All right, Mettaton, I'll play your game.

"Never played before, gorgeous? No problem. It's simple. There's only one rule. Answer correctly, or you die."

Well, I'm somewhat decent at trivia games. Let's do this.

Four buttons appeared before me. A B C and D.

I have to answer his questions with these.

"Let's start with an easy one. What's the prize for answering correctly?"

I looked down at the four options. Alphys was forming her hands into the letter D. I pressed D. "More Questions"

"Right! Sounds like you get it!'

"Here's your terrific prize! What's the king's full name."

I knew this one. Alphys wanted me to pick C so I did. "Asgore Dreemurr"

"Correct! What a terrific answer."

"Enough about you! Let's talk about me. What are robots made of?"

I don't know but I'll trust Alphys. B it is then. "Metal and Magic"

"Too easy for you, huh?"

Well, I'm kinda cheating.

"Here's another easy one for you."

He gave me a high-school level math problem.

Alphys wants me to press D so I did so. "32.058 minutes."

"Wonderful, I'm astounded, folks."

I barely know my times tables, so I went with what Alphys told me.

"Don't count on your victory." Mettaton showed me a jar filled with flies. "How many flies are in this jar?"

I looked at Alphys. A, is it? I pressed the corresponding button. "54"

"Correct! You're so lucky today."

"Let's play memory game." A picture appeared onscreen. "What monster is this?"

I hit D. "Mettaton" Well, it was him in a Froggit T-shirt.

"I'm so flattered you remembered. But can you get this one? Would you smooch a ghost?"

Alphys is giving me a weird look. I'll press any button.

"Great answer! I love it. Here's a simple one. How many letters are in the name Mettaton." The final letter in the name repeated several times.

I pressed C.

"Of course that was easy for you. Time to break out the big guns. In the dating simulation video game Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, what is Mew Mew's favorite food."

Uh, what?

Alphys chimed in.

"Oh! Oh! I know this one! It's snail ice cream! In the fourth chapter everyone goes to the beach and she buys ice cream for all of her friends. But it's snail flavor and she's the only one who wants it. It's one of my favorite parts of the game because it's actually a very powerful message about friendship and..."

Alphys just went full nerd.

"Alphys. Alphys. Alphys." Mettaton replied, shaking a finger. "You aren't helping our contestant, are you?" Alphys shook her head, a sheepish grin on her face. Sweat trickled down her forehead. "Ooh, you should have told me. I'll ask a question. You'll be sure to know the answer to." Alphys hid her face in her hands. Is he really going to embarrass this poor creature?

"Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"

Four answers. Undyne, Asgore, me, and don't know. What do I press?

I hit the button near Undyne's name.

Alphys flushed beet red.

"See, Alphys? I told you it was obvious. Even the human figured it out. Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together sharing a domestic life. Probability of Crush: 101 percent. Margin of error: 1 percent. Well well well, with Dr. Alphys helping you, the show has no dramatic tension. We can't go on like this. But... But... This was just the pilot episode. Next up, more drama. More romance. More bloodshed. Until next time, darlings." His arms and wheel retracted into his body and he blasted off.

I bet I'll meet him again.

"Well, that was certainly something."

I guess I better explore the lab before something else happens.

Alphys interrupted this.

"Wait, Wait." She dashed over in my direction. "Let me give you my ph-phone number. Th-then, m-maybe, if you need help, I could."

I handed Alphys my phone. She got a shocked expression on her face.

"Wh-Where'd you get that phone? It's ancient."

Should I tell her that some goat lady I suspect of being the royal nanny gave it to me?

"It doesn't even have texting."

Why would I need to text?

"W-wait a second please." She dashed over towards some kind of desk.

A bunch of noises I don't think should be made sounded. Alphys came back with my phone. "Here I upgraded it for you. It can do texting, items, it's got a keychain. I even signed you up for the undergrounds number 1 social network. Now we're officially friends." She laughed nervously. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Welp, time to explore the lab some more.


	17. Too Hot To Handle

**_A/N- This is a short chapter_**

 ** _Chapter 17- Too Hot To Handle_**

* * *

I have enough time to kill, so I'll explore the lab some more.

The fridge had nothing but instant noodles and soda. A half-full bag of dog food sat beside the fridge. I walked upstairs. Most of Alphys's books consisted of comic books labeled "Human History". I looked in a few of them.

They didn't seem very accurate. I spotted a poster for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on the wall. I decided to open her wardrobe and saw a bunch of dirty lab coats and a nice clean polka-dotted dress. I think I've even caught sight of Alphy's bed. It folded into a nice neat cube.

I walked outside the lab. Hotland's heat was making me wish I packed more than just the clothes on my back. Why didn't I bring my ducky T-shirt?

Maybe it's because this striped sweater and blue pants were the first thing in my drawers.

I got an alert on my phone. I checked it. My new friend Alphys just updated her status.

"Just realized I didn't watch Undyne fight the human." Some kind of emoticon followed.

Doc, didn't you install cameras almost everywhere in the Underground? I guessed not. I kept walking. Looking at the lava pools several feet below the platforms kinda unnerved me.

I was about to round the corner when Alphys updated her status yet again.

"Well, I know she's unbeatable, I'll ask her about it later." Another emoticon followed.

I basically beat Undyne with kindness and then became her friend.

I rounded the corner and walked up and Alphys updated her status. How many times is this?

"For now, I gotta call up the human and guide them." Kitty face.

I kept walking north. I came across two moving paths. One that would lead me upwards, the other will take me back down. I stepped on the left path and encountered some kind of volcano-thing? I had to hug it in order to get rid of it.

Hugging volcanoes, no matter how cute they are, is not a good idea. I still kind of smell like something burning.

I got off the platform and got another status update.

"Gonna call them in a minute." Another kitty face.

I braced myself. My phone was going to ring any minute now. Just keep walking and exploring Hotland.

More moving paths. I took the path to the left.

I heard the distant rumble of machinery. Was I nearing some kind of power core for the monster realm?

"I hate using the phone! I don't want to do this, lmao." Alphys typed.

Nice to know that my guide speaks fluent chat lingo.

I wandered off and met some airplane in a weird hat. I don't know what to do with this one, but I'll try my best. I approached it, then spared it. Now what do these arrows do? I stepped on one and jumped to the next platform.

I jumped to several more platforms when Alphys updated yet again.

"OMG, I've had my claw over the last digit for five minutes! Omg, I'm just gonna do it! I'm just gonna call!"

Alphys. just get the call over with.

My phone rang. I tried to answer it, but apparently my lizard friend was too nervous to even speak. She hung up before I could answer it.

I did a little more exploring and met some flaming rope thing. I had to crank up the heat twice in order to get it to leave.

I found a frying pan somewhere.

I came to a room with a bunch of lasers.

Alphys called again.

"Uhh, hi, so the blue lasers. Uh, I mean Alphys here. Hi! The blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move."

These are orange, so what do they do?

"O-orange ones, um.. you have to be moving, and they, um, they won't, um, move through those ones. Uhh, bye!" She hung up.

So, I can walk through the orange lasers?

I approached the orange lasers. Alphys updated her status.

"OMG, I did it! Claws haven't shook like that since Undyne called me to ask about the weather."

Another example of Alphys's crush on her friend. I have a hunch that Undyne likes her back.

I walked through the orange lasers and stopped at a moving blue one.

"Wait, there's no weather down here! Why did she call me?"

I don't know.

After almost getting slashed to ribbons, I made it to the end of the path and flipped a switch. The lasers turned off.

I kept walking right and received yet another status update.

"Oh my God, I forgot to tell them where to go."

I'll figure that out on my own, Doc.

She then posted a picture.

"Cute pic of me right now!" I saw a picture of a trash can with several flashy filters on it.

My phone rang, just as I stepped into a confusing area.

"A-A-Alphys here! Th... The northern door will stay locked until you s-solve the puzzles on the right and left. I... I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first."

I did just that. I traveled to the right. Two guys sat on the edge of the platform, just chilling.

"Wonder if would be unfun if I explained the puzzle."

Unfun isn't a word, Alphys. You have a doctorate degree for crying out loud.

The guy on the left talked about catching Mettaton's show on his phone. He said that the special effects were good and that the human looked almost real. I just stared blankly. Why do most people here think I'm not human? The other guy said that Mettaton's fan club has at least three dozen members.

I entered the building. This puzzle's actually neat. I love video games. I just need to destroy the ship at the other end. I have two shots for this.

That puzzle wasn't so bad, now I just need to complete the one on the left.

I came face to face with a blue laser.

"Alphys! Here! Th-that blue laser seems totally impassable. B-b-but, as the Royal Scientist, I h-have some tricks up my sleeve. I'll h-hack into th-the Hotland Laser Database and take it out."

Thanks. I need to get past this in order to find a way to Asgore.

The laser shut off and I walked forward.

Two girls in Japanese school uniforms stood to the western edge.

I completed one more video game themed puzzle and headed to the northern door. It opened. I walked through the door.

Alphys updated her status again.

"Whatever! I'll just explain it!"

Explain what? I completed both of the puzzles.

The phone rang.

"Uh, I think, um, hey, about the puzzles on the left and right. They're a bit difficult to explain, but."

"Um, Alphys," I said. "I completed them."

"Uh, you already s-solved them?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Awesome!" She hung up afterwards.

I stepped on the arrow and came to a blue tiled floor.

Why do I get the feeling something's going to happen? Something funny yet potentially deadly?


	18. Kitchen Nightmare

**_Chapter 18- Kitchen Nightmare_**

* * *

I stood in pitch blackness. My phone rang.

"H-hey, it's kind of dark in there, isn't it?"

I don't know where I am, so please turn on the lights.

"Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up."

I found myself on some kind of TV set, this one for a cooking show.

Is Mettaton going to show up again? He probably will.

"Oh no." Alphys gasped out.

A familiar box-shaped figure appeared next to me.

"Oh yes!" he replied. A chef's hat was perched on top of his head (or what could pass for one). "Welcome beauties to the Underground's premier cooking show." Lights above me read "Cooking with a Killer Robot."

Just stay cool and act natural, Frisk. Pretend you aren't being menaced by a six-and a half foot tall talking scoreboard.

"Preheat your ovens, because we've got a very special recipe for you today. We're going to be making a cake. My lovely assistant here will gather the ingredients. Everyone give them a big hand."

As usual, Mettaton was the only one applauding.

"We'll need sugar, milk, and eggs."

I took a look behind me. The necessary ingredients were on the counter.

"Go for it, sweetheart!"

I guess this is my cue to bring him the ingredients. I picked the sugar off the counter, then the milk, and finally the eggs. I set them on the counter before Mettaton.

"Perfect!" He crooned. "Great job, beautiful. We've got all of the ingredients we need to bake the cake. Milk, sugar, eggs." He paused. "Oh my. What a magnificent moment! How could I forget? We're missing the most important ingredient."

Does it involve me in any way?

I saw him pick up a chainsaw.

"A Human soul!" He slowly approached me, ready to dice me.

The phone rang. Alphys, could you please tell your attack drone to cool it?

"Hello, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"Wait a second," Alphys said. "Couldn't you make a... couldn't you use a... couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?"

I don't think Human Souls go well in cake anyway.

"A substitution? You mean, use a different, non-human ingredient? Why?"

"Uh, what if someone's vegan?"

"Vegan?"

"Uh, well I mean."

"That's a brilliant idea, Alphys!" Mettaton cheered. "Actually, I happen to have an option right here! MTT-Brand Always-Convenient Human-Soul-Flavor-Substitute! A can of which is just over on that counter." I looked to the right. A red can sat on a counter.

"Well, darling, why don't you go get it?"

Must I walk over and retrieve that? I guess so.

I got a sinking suspicion that this task won't be as easy as picking a can off a counter.

The counter suddenly rocketed to an unreachable right. Maybe if I had a crane or something.

Mettaton wheeled over towards me.

"By the way, our show runs on a strict schedule. If you can't get the can in the next one minute, we'll just have to go back to the original plan."

Original plan means I get made into a cake.

"So, better start climbing, beautiful."

Like I mentioned before, I barely pass in gym.

My phone rang.

"Oh no!" Alphys gasped out. "There's not enough time to climb up!"

You're the scientist. You must have a solution.

"F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan."

What is it?

"When I was uprgrading your phone, I added a few features."

Like?

"You see that huge button that says JETPACK?"

I examined my phone. Sure enough, there was a jetpack button.

"Watch this!"

The phone flew out of my hand and turned into a jetpack. This is going to be awesome. I've always wanted a jetpack. I climbed into it.

"There! You should have just enough fuel to reach the top. Now, get up there!"

I blasted off in order to get the wayward ingredient. Mettaton wasn't going to make this easy. He kept flinging flour and other things in my path. The timer ticked down. I was in no mood to get stopped by a killer machine. I finally made it to the top.

"My, my," the robot said. "It seems you've bested me. But only because you had the help of the brilliant Dr. Alphys. Oh, I loathe to think what would have happened to you without her! Well, toodles." He left.

Does this jetpack have some kind of parachute? I'm a little bit afraid of heights.

Mettaton reappeared. "Oh, yes, about the substitution. Haven't you ever seen a cooking show before? I already baked the cake ahead of time. So forget it."

Wow, that was odd. Now, about a way down?

I slowly drifted downwards and landed safely on the tile floor.

My phone rang.

"Wow, we did it," Alphys said. "We... we really did it. Great job out there, team. W-well, uh, anyway, let's keep heading forward." She hung up.

Which in my case, means walk right.


	19. Bromance

**_Chapter 19- Bromance_**

* * *

I walked to the right. Some kind of weird mechanical object loomed in the distance. I could hear it hiss and groan every so often. Please don't tell me I have to go inside that.

I walked further and got a call from Alphys. "S-see that building in the distance? That's the Core, the source of all power for the underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, by..."

In layman's terms: magma power.

"Uh, anyway, that's where we're going to go."

Alphys, I don't want to hear that. I'm a little bit intimidated.

"In the core is an elevator directly to Asgore's castle."

Well, I have to meet the king somehow, so I'll just steel my courage.

"And from there, you can go home."

I think at this point I was starting to like this place. Would I want to go home?

I came across an elevator marked R1. I decided to enter it. I chose Left Floor 1 on the keypad.

Now, I'm back where I started in Hotland. Guess I should pick the other option. The Royal Guards were gone.

I chose Right Floor 2 and then walked left. Sans had a hot dog stand. Snow still remained on the stand's roof.

Some days I wonder about that guy.

I bought a couple hot dogs from him. Though one was a hot cat. (Hot dog with little cat ears on the end). I walked further left. Gears and heat panels glowed in the background.

Alphys posted a picture. "Dinner with the girlfriend." It was a picture of a catgirl figurine next to a bowl of instant noodles.

I walked a bit further and someone named CoolSkeleton95 (I think I know who this is) posted a picture.

"Are we posting hot pics? Here is me and my cool friend."

I stifled a laugh and viewed Papyrus's post. Papyrus flexed in front of a mirror, He wore sunglasses. Giant biceps were pasted onto his arms. The biceps were wearing sunglasses.

Typical Papyrus.

I walked further. Alphys updated her status.

"LOL, CoolSkeleton95, that's a joke, right?"

Papyrus updated his status as well.

"The only joke is how strong my muscles are!"

Uh, Papyrus, you're literally nothing but bones.

I walked downwards towards some kind of apron.

Napstablook22 sent me a friend request. I was going to accept it, but the request seemingly denied itself. I took the apron and put it on. The tutu was getting a little itchy. I walked left and came across two moving pathways, one heading left, the other heading right. My phone rang.

"H...Hi! It's Dr. Alphys."

Could you tell me what's going on here? I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"This p-puzzle is kinda, um, timing based. Y-you see those switches over there?" I looked towards the uppermost area. "Y-you'll have to press all three of them within 3 seconds. I'll t-try to help you with the rhythm."

Hmm, let's see if I can do it. I stepped on the moving platform to the north. I quickly hit two of the three switches. Just as I was going to hit the third one, the phone rang.

"Ok, now press the third one." Alphys said.

I was going to, until you called.

"H-h-hey. Looks like you... only needed to press... two of them."

You could've told me earlier.

I walked further. Another confusing arrow puzzle? How am I going to get to where I need to be?

Trial and error.

Alphys updated her status. "That's the last time I try to help with a puzzle LMAO."

My phone rang. "Uh, h-h-hey. I'm going to the bathroom, so I'll be MIA for a bit." Really, Doc, you call and tell me this? "I'm... I'm sure you can handle this puzzle yourself."

This one looks really difficult.

It took like an hour to get where I was going next, but I did it.

I saw some kind of safe. Alphys updated her status. "OMG! People think Mew Mew 2 is better than Mew Mew 1? LOL, that's a joke, right?

And now the Doctor is engaging in some fandom drama.

I walked further and got another status update.

"OMG, don't they get it? It ruins Mew Mew's entire character arc!"

I sighed. We all have our interests, some more ridiculous than others.

I walked further. I hope this is the last of Alphys's rants on her favorite series's lackluster second installment.

"My Mew Mew 2 review: Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is neither kissy nor cutie. It's trash. 0 Stars."

I kept walking. I heard the sound of iron boots clanking behind me.

"Hey, you, stop!" a surfer dude-esque voice said. I whirled around. The two royal guards appeared before me.

"We've, like, received an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped shirt."

I looked at my shirt. Why didn't I pack a change of clothes?

"They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now."

And I am wandering around Hotland. I'm hot, kinda tired, and in need of a map.

"I know, sounds scary, huh?"

Do you two realize that I'm a human? Well, not yet you don't.

"Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe."

Any minute now and these two guys will figure it out.

I followed them for a brief moment.

"Huh, what is it, bro?"

His companion uttered something I couldn't hear.

"The shirt they're wearing, like, what about it?"

Another inaudible comment.

"Bro, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Bummer, this is like, mega embarrassing! We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff."

Okay, now we're getting to a battle. Red heart is on my shirt now. How do I beat them?

I hope I get another one of my weird ideas. I've been having a lot of them recently.

Wait, the dragon guy's armor is looking a little dirty. The one who isn't a surfer dude.

I found a cloth and some water. I walked up to the second guard and began polishing his armor.

"Can't take it..." he moaned. "Armor too hot!"

He whipped off his chest plate. I could see his bunny surfer dude companion start to sweat.

A smile crossed my face. I know what to do now.

I walked over to the bunny, "Hey, be honest. Tell him what you're feeling."

"I... I..." He gasped out.

"D-dude," the bunny dude said. "I can't... I can't take this anymore. Not like this."

Come on dude, spit it out. I won't judge.

"Like, 02, I like... I like, LIKE you, bro. The way you fight. The way you talk. I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync. 02, I, like, want to stay like this forever."

His companion was silent.

"I mean, uh, Psyche! Gotcha bro!"

"01," the dragon uttered.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Do you want to get some ice cream after this?"

"Sure, dude!" He laughed.

I spared them.

I just played matchmaker by accident. Wow. Never thought I'd do that.


	20. Breaking News

**_Chapter 20- Breaking News_**

* * *

I've got places to go, so I better move on.

Another one of Alphys's status updates?

"Oops wait, how's the human doing?"

A little bit weirded out that I convinced two buff guys that they should date?

I walked further and turned the corner.

Another status update.

"Top 10 shows that make you forget to do your frickin job."

I thank you kindly, Alphys, for not typing something child-unfriendly.

I kept walking. More pitch-blackness.

Why do I get the feeling my old pal Mettaton is lurking close by?

My phone rang. Thank goodness Alphys managed to peel herself away from binge-watching Japanese cartoons to help me.

"Okay, I'm back. A-another dark room, huh?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Don't worry. M-my hacking skills have got things covered." The lights came back on.

I was on some kind of news program hosted by, who else, the Killer Calculator. Mettaton.

I didn't know they made suits in his size. Or shape.

"Are you serious?" Alphys groaned.

"Oh, yes," Mettaton moaned. I could never forget his voice. "Good evening beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT news!"

I find news programs to be absolutely boring, but let's see what he has in mind.

"An interesting situation has arisen in eastern Hotland Fortunately, our correspondent..."

He means me.

"... is out there, reporting live! Brave correspondent, please find something newsworthy to report."

I swallowed hard. I guess I must play by Mettaton's rules once again. It's not like I have a choice in the matter.

"Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting for you."

Wait, ten people watch this program? Oh well, let's get to the program.

I found a movie script.

"Oh no!" Mettaton gasped out. "That movie script! How'd that get there? It's a super-juicy sneak preview of my latest guaranteed-not-to-bomb film. Mettaton the Movie XXVIII, starring Mettaton. I've heard that like the other films it consists of a single four-hour shot of rose petals showering on my reclining body."

I wrinkled my nose.

"Ooh, but that's not confirmed. You wouldn't (cough) spoil my movie for everyone with a promotional story, would you?"

I chose not to report this one.

"Phew! That was close. You almost gave me a bunch of free advertisement."

I found a suspicious video game. "Undertale" was it? Looks boring.

"Ooh la la! The video game you found is dynamite!"

But who would want to play this? The cover art makes it look dull.

"Though I don't make an appearance in it until three-fourths in. But I like that."

Wait, you appear in this game?

"Appearing from the heavens like Manna, slaking the audience's hunger for gorgeous robots."

Um, Mettaton, you're not exactly what an audience would consider "Gorgeous". You're a geometric shape in a suit.

"Ooh, that's Mettaton."

I walked over to a Pomeranian. Where do all these identical-looking Pomeranians come from. Could they be the same dog?

"What a sensational opportunity for a story! I can see the headline now: A Dog Exists Somewhere. Frankly, I'm blown away."

I decided to look for more things to report.

I spotted a basketball.

"Basketball's a blast, isn't it, darling? Too bad you can't play with these balls. They're MTT-Brand Fashion Basketballs, for wearing, not playing. You can't get rich and famous like moi without beautifying a few orbs."

I walked back over to the present, the one I skipped over.

"Oh my, it's a present. And it's addressed to you, darling."

I looked at the present. It just had "HUMAN" on the tag.

"Aren't you just bursting with excitement?"

I sense a trap.

"What could be inside? Well, no time like the present to find out."

"I'll report this one!" I said, pointing towards the present.

"Attention, viewers!" Mettaton shouted. "Our correspondent has found a present! And it's time for the unboxing video! Let's find out what's inside."

The package opened automatically, revealing a bomb.

Yep. I walked into a trap.

"That round black shape! Could it be? Looks like Christmas came early this year. If Santa gave people bombs instead of presents! Really though. A bomb. What a thoughtful gift. They even decided to light it for you. But don't get too excited. You haven't even seen the rest of the room yet."

The newsroom facade faded. Mettaton hovered above.

"Oh, my. It seems everything in this area is actually a bomb! That dog's a bomb." The dog's tail turned into a bomb's fuse. "That basketball's a bomb! Even my words are." Explosions rocked the area. "Brave correspondent! If you don't defuse all of the bombs..." He floated towards the apparent exit, revealing a big pink bomb. "This big bomb will blow you to smithereens in two minutes!"

Defuse bombs? I barely know how to tie my shoes.

"Then you won't be reporting live any longer. How terrible! How disturbing! Our nine viewers are going to love watching this! Good luck, darling."

Alphys, do you have a way out of this? My phone rang.

"D-don't worry," the doctor replied. "I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone. Use the defuse option when the bomb is in the defuse zone. N-now, go get 'em."

With that brief introduction, I'm off to defuse some bombs.

The timer ticked down and I tracked down all of the bombs, defusing them. Seriously, a glass of water is a bomb?

"Well done, darling!" Mettaton said. He hovered over the center area. "You deactivated all of the bombs. If you didn't deactivate them, the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes. Now it won't explode in two minutes." Mettaton's screen flashed a menacing red. "Instead it'll explode in two seconds! Goodbye, darling."

I felt rooted to the spot. Two seconds passed and no earth-shattering explosion.

"Ah. It seems the bomb isn't going off."

My phone rang.

"That's b-because," Alphys stammered out. "While you were monologuing, I... I f... fix... Um... I ch-change."

"Oh no!" Mettaton interrupted. "You deactivated the bomb with your hacking skills."

"Yeah, that's what I did."

"Curses! It seems I've been foiled again. Curse you, human. Curse you, Dr. Alphys for helping so much. But I don't curse my eight wonderful viewers for tuning in. Until next time, darling." He disappeared, but I doubt I've seen the last of him.

This guy's sounding like a cartoon supervillain.

"W-wow, w-we really showed him, huh? H-hey, I knew I was kind of weird at first, but I really think I'm getting more, uh, more... m-more confident about guiding you. S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot. I-I'll protect you from him. A-and if it really came down to it, we c-could just t-turn, um, nevermind. Later."

She hung up afterwards.

Now, I'm off to discover what lies ahead.


	21. Urge To Squash Rising

_**Chapter 21- Urge To Squash Rising**_

* * *

I walked away from the set. The Core loomed in the distance, menacing as ever.

My phone rang.

"Um, I noticed you've been kind of quiet. Are you w-worried about meeting Asgore?"

A little.

"W-well, don't worry, okay? Th-the king is a really nice guy... I'm sure you can talk to him and w-with your human soul you can pass through the barrier. S-so no worrying, OK? J-just forget about it and smile."

I kept walking further. Another elevator appeared, this one marked L2. I hit the L3 button and was off.

I found some spider girl sitting at a bake sale table. I guess she's the one running every spider bake sale in the area.

I checked out her wares. Thankfully I didn't buy anything this time. 9999 gold is an unreasonable price.

I walked some more and came across some arrow puzzle.

My phone rang.

"Hi, Alphys here. This room is like the room we saw before. There are two puzzles to the north and south. You'll have to solve them both to proceed."

Okay. I know what to do.

"A-also, I'd like to say, I don't really like giving away puzzle solutions. But if you need help, just call me, okay? Actually, wait, I have an idea. Let's be friends on UnderNet."

I assume UnderNet is like the internet for those down in the Underground.

"Then you can just ping me when you need help! Wait, we're already friends, aren't we? I signed you up, didn't I? You've been reading my posts the whole time. Well, I hope you agree with me about Mew Mew 2."

I haven't seen it, so I can't form an opinion about it. She hung up.

Well, time to get the puzzles out of the way.

I made my way to the north. Another video-game puzzle. Got it.

The next puzzle should be easy. I went south.

Only to find a bunch of lasers. Guess I have to avoid these before I can reach my destination.

I got the crazy idea to walk in reverse. That helped a lot.

I almost got to the door to the puzzle when Alphys called again.

"Hey! This, um, doesn't have anything to do with guiding you, but uh, hey, would you want to watch a human TV show together?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Sometime? It's called, um, M... Mew Mew Kissy Cutie..."

Is she going to tell me what the show's about?

"Sure," I replied.

"R-really? It's so good! It's, um, my favorite show."

I could tell.

"It's all about this human girl named Mew Mew who has cat ears. Which humans don't have. So she's all sensitive about them. But like eventually she realizes that her ears don't matter. That her friends like her despite the ears! It's really moving! Whoops, spoilers!"

Am I just going to stand here and listen to her gush about her favorite show? I guess so. I have all the time in the world.

"Also, this sounds weird, but she has the power to control the minds of anyone she kisses. She kisses people and controls them to fix her problems. They don't remember anything after the kiss, I mean. But if she misses the kiss, then, then, uh, and, uh, also I mean, of course. Eventually, she realizes that controlling people... Okay, well, I almost spoiled the whole show, but uh, I think you'd really like it. We should watch it after you get through all this."

I guess I'll humor her request. She hung up. I entered the puzzle building. Yep, another video game puzzle. I know how to solve it. Done.

Now, what's to the right?

I stepped on the arrows again and made my way to a large door. It opened.

After a while of walking, I found myself on a purple path. Cobwebs littered the area. Spiders scurried here and there.

I shivered, not a big fan of bugs and other related critters.

I heard a girlish giggle. "Did you hear what they just said?" A high-pitched female voice with a significant French accent said.

I walked further. "They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

She means me. Definitely me.

"I heard that they hate spiders."

Mildly dislike spiders? Yes. Hate? No.

"I heard that they love to stomp on them."

I never stomped on a spider in my life. Instead I ran screaming in the other direction. The cobwebs were starting to slow my progress.

"I heard that they like to tear their legs off."

I wouldn't do that! That's cruel.

"I heard..."

A spotlight illuminated a figure to my left. The spider girl from the bake sale stood in the middle of a massive cobweb.

"That they're awfully stingy with their money." She laughed again. "You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?" Another laugh.

I'm not a big fan of spiders in my pastries, thank you very much.

"I disagree with that notion. I think your taste is exactly what this next batch needs."

The red heart is on my shirt again. I better stop her before I get made into cupcakes.

Okay, so her name is Muffet. Her outfit is cute though. (As cute as a five-foot tall , five-eyed, six armed spider person can get.)

I made the decision to throw gold at her.

"Don't look so blue, my deary?" She dumped the contents of the teapots she held in her hands. The heart on my shirt turned purple. "I think purple is a better look on you."

I chucked more money at her.

"Why so pale? You should be proud!"

Okay, so when my soul turns purple I have to scramble around in the web and avoid her minions.

More money thrown at her.

"Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake!"

I scurried around.

"Let you go? Don't be silly."

More money thrown her way.

"Your soul is going to make every spider very happy."

Apparently, human souls taste good down here. More scrambling. And attack donuts.

"Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet."

She has a pet?

"It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun, you two!"

The web shook. Something was coming. I had to dodge more spiders before meeting Muffet's "pet": a giant spider muffin thing. It crawled up the web slowly, mere inches away from my feet. It devoured other spiders on its way to me.

"The person who warned us about you."

Again. I didn't do anything to hurt spider-kind. I struggled in the web some more before cramming a Hot Cat down my throat.

"Offered us a lot of money for your soul."

These spiders are coming fast and numerous. Keep dodging. Where's a giant rolled-up newspaper when you need one?

"They had such a sweet smile and, ahuhu."

Donuts, croissants, and spiders? Yeah, just keep dodging.

"It's strange but I swore I saw them in the shadows... changing shape..."

I would ask Muffet who she was talking about, but I'm too busy trying to save my hide.

"Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet."

Oh, great. The web trembled as the muffin monster approached. I dodged the other spiders, trying not to fall into the beast's jaws.

"With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited."

Can these spiders get any faster? I'm having a hard time dodging them all.

"You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for generations."

Admirable goal. But is selling my soul to some mystery person really the way to do it? After the wave of donut attacks, I ate a hot dog.

"Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone."

Her people don't do well in the cold. You know, maybe she'll do well with all the money I chucked in her direction. She sent a wave of croissants in my direction.

"But with the money from your soul, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo."

That's nice. Maybe we could talk things out. And by talk things out, I mean stop making baked goods attack me.

I threw more money at her.

"And will all the leftovers? We could have a nice vacation or even build a spider baseball field."

Spider baseball. Now that'll be an amusing sight. She's now throwing her entire arsenal at me.

"But enough of that! It's time for dinner, isn't it?" She laughed.

That spider muffin wants to eat me. I better stay away from it. I was barely clinging to life when I escaped it.

"You're still alive? Ahuhuhu. Oh, my pet. Looks like it's time for dessert." A spider holding a telegram dashed in. "Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins?" Muffet took a hold of the telegram. "What? They're saying that they saw you and you were really passionate about spiders?"

I did buy some things from your bake sale and they're actually good. Odd crunchy texture though.

"Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding. I thought you were someone who hated spiders. The person who asked for that soul, they must have meant a different human in a striped shirt. Sorry for all the trouble." Another giggle. "I'll make it up to you. You can come back here any time and for no charge at all. I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again." She laughed. "Just kidding. I'll spare you now."

And so I did.

I was free from that web.

Muffet laughed. "That was fun. See you again, deary."

Now, I'm off with a new appreciation for spiders.


	22. On Broadway

**_Chapter 22- On Broadway_**

* * *

Okay, no sooner, did I leave Muffet and her mess of cobwebs, I stepped onto to some kind of stage. A poster of Mettaton lay on the wall. Darn it. Must he appear again? What surprises does he have this time? It was almost time for the show to begin.

Darn it, again.

Does that mean that I have to star in the show?

"Oh, that human!" A familar voice uttered. I looked above. Mettaton peered out from behind a piece of scenery. "Could it be? My one true love?" He appeared fully, garbed in a sparkly blue gown. I have a hunch he makes his own clothes.

Why is sappy orchestral music playing? I didn't ask for this, but I must play along.

That's when he started to sing.

 ** _Oh, my love, please run away._**

 ** _Monster king forbids your stay._**

 ** _Humans must live far apart._**

 ** _Even if it breaks my heart._**

Rose petals, really?

 ** _They'll put you..._**

 ** _In the dungeon._**

 ** _It'll suck_**

 ** _And then you'll die a lot._**

Cue the background vocals.

 ** _Really sad._**

 ** _You're gonna die._**

 ** _Cry, cry, cry._**

 ** _So sad it's happening._**

I cringed. Mettaton has a beautiful voice, but he's a lousy lyricist. At the last line Mettaton stood beside me, gloved hand over my head. The glitter on his gown almost blinded me.

"So sad. So sad that you are going to the dungeon." He wheeled away from me. A remote appeared in his hand. "Well, toodles." He pressed the button, sending me plummeting to who knows where.

I landed on a platform next to a moving sidewalk. Mettaton hovered feet above my head.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do?"

Uh, get me out of here?

"My love has been cast away into the dungeon."

Really? This is a dungeon? Doesn't look like one.

"A dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish."

I spotted the colored tile puzzle that Papyrus used on me ages ago. This one didn't look as simple as that one.

"O, heavens have mercy! The horrible colored tile maze! Each colored tile has its own sadistic function. For example, a green tile sounds a noise and then you must fight a monster. Red tiles will... actually, wait a second, didn't we see this puzzle about a hundred rooms ago?"

I guess Mettaton was watching my progress along with Alphys.

"That's right. You remember all the rules, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Great, then I won't waste your time repeating them. Oh, and you'd better hurry, because if you don't get through in 30 seconds..."

He's got a trap set for me, doesn't he?

Fire blazed to my right.

"You'll be incinerated by these jets of fire." He laughed like a madman. "My poor love. I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing. Good luck, darling."

Okay, let's get this over with.

The puzzle was a real nightmare, but Mettaton made it worse with an encore. With altered lyrics that were still lousy.

 _ **Oh my love**_

 _ **Has fallen down**_

 _ **Now in tears**_

 _ **We all will drown**_

 _ **Colored tiles**_

 _ **Make them a fool**_

 _ **If only they**_

 _ **Still knew the rules**_

 _ **Well that was**_

 _ **A sorry try**_

 _ **Now let's watch**_

 _ **Them fry.**_

The floor lost all color, maybe because of the timer running out. I stood in the center of the maze, facing Mettaton.

"Oooh, I'm so sorry," he sneered. "Looks like you're out of time."

Two jets of fire appeared on either side of me. Couldn't Mr. Attack Toaster find a more efficient way of extracting my soul? I think Asgore would prefer my soul to be in one piece. And in mint condition.

"Here come the flames, darling!" The flames inched closer. "They're closing in."

Alphys, I need your help.

She better not be watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie for like the fortieth time.

"Getting! Closer! Oh My!"

Please save me... please. I actually want her to call right now.

The fire almost singed my shirt.

"Any minute now!"

The fire didn't move. Mettaton uttered a robotic cough.

My phone rang.

"Watch out," Alphys said. "I'll save you. I'm hacking into the firewall right now." The flames disappeared.

"Oh no. How could this happen? Foiled again by the brilliant Dr. Alphys."

"That's right. Come on, Mettaton, give up already. You'll never be able to defeat us. Not as long as we work together. Your puzzle's over so go home and leave us alone."

Where does he live anyway?

"Puzzle? Over? Alphys, darling, what are you talking about?"

What's going on here? I'd like answers.

"Did you forget what the green tiles do? They make a sound, then you have to fight a monster. Well, darling, that monster... is me!"

He gingerly removed his sparkly gown and drifted downwards.

Okay, whoever's feeding me all these ideas, please tell me what Mettaton's weaknesses are. Besides his own ego.

The red heart glowed on my shirt.

"This is it, darling. Say goodbye!"

My phone rang.

"Is that your phone? You'd better answer it!"

I did.

"H-hey! Th-this seems bad, but don't worry. Th-there's one last thing I installed on your phone. You see that yellow button?"

I examined my phone. Sure enough, there was a yellow button.

"Go to this phone's act menu and press it."

I pressed the yellow button.

"This is it, darling! Say goodbye!"

The heart on my shirt flipped over and turned yellow.

Suddenly I gained the power to shoot energy pellets from my hands. I feel like a cartoon character. Cool.

I could hear a clang sound as each pellet hit Mettaton.

"Oooh, Ooooh," My foe moaned. "You've defeated me. How can this be, you were stronger than I thought." He said other things but I forgot what he said. He wheeled away.

My phone rang once again.

"L-looks like you beat him."

I get the sinking suspicion that I haven't seen the last of him.

"Y-you did a really good job out there."

"All thanks to you," I said.

"What? Oh no, I mean. You were the one doing everything cool. I just wrote some silly programs for your phone." She paused. "Um, h-hey, this might sound strange, but c-can I tell you something."

Of course.

"B-before I met you, I d-didn't really, I didn't really like myself very much."

Someone give this girl a hug. Or something to boost her self-esteem.

"For a long time, I f-felt like a total screw-up. L-like I couldn't do a-anything w-without... w-without ending up letting everyone down. B-but guiding you has made me feel a lot better about myself."

That's nice.

"So, thanks for letting me help you."

You're welcome, Doc.

"Uhh, anyway, we're almost to the Core."

Yeah, that.

"It's just past MTT resort."

Wait, Mettaton owns a hotel?

"Come on, let's finish this!"

Well, let's see what this hotel has to offer.


	23. Last Resort

**_Chapter 23- Last Resort_**

* * *

Well, I walked across the now gray maze.

The two guards had bought all of Nice-Cream Guy's supply.

I walked north. Sure enough, I found MTT resort.

Like I could miss a place that gaudy.

Sans stood in front of the hotel. Let's see what he wants.

I hope he explains how he can teleport.

"Hey," he said. "I heard you're going to the Core."

I nodded.

"How about grabbing some dinner with me first?"

I accepted. I want to know your secrets. What are you hiding? And why have you been following me? Or I assume you're following me.

"Great. Thanks for treating me."

Uh...

"Over here, I know a shortcut."

You and your shortcuts, Sans.

I found myself in a fancy restaurant with candles. The tables had wheels instead of legs.

"Well, here we are. So, your journey's almost over, huh? You must really wanna go home."

I'm having second thoughts. This place is starting to grow on me.

"Hey, I know the feeling, buddo. Though, sometimes it's better to take what's given to you."

This guy's really cryptic.

"Down here you've already got food, drink, friends..."

You know, maybe I should stay.

"Is what you have to do really worth it?"

I don't know.

He just turned to the right. "Ah, forget it. I'm rootin' for ya, kid." He paused. "Hey, let me tell you a story. So I'm a sentry in Snowdin Forest, right?"

He's going to spill one of his secrets. I know it.

"I sit out there and watch for humans. It's kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest, there's this huge locked door. And it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. So one day, I'm knocking 'em out, like usual. I knock on the door and say 'knock knock'. And suddenly, from the other side, I hear a woman's voice.

I froze. Maybe I know this lady.

He did a near-perfect impression of a lady with an English accent. "'Who is there?' So naturally I respond, 'Dishes'. 'Dishes who?' 'Dishes a very bad joke.' Then she just howls with laughter, like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. So I keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. She's the best audience I've ever had."

I get the feeling I do know who his "audience" is.

"Then after a dozen of 'em, she knocks and says 'Knock Knock'. I say 'Who's there?' 'Old Lady' 'Old Lady Who?' 'Oh! I did not know you could yodel.' Wow. Needless to say, this woman was extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. Papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story. But she told me to come by again, and so I did. Then I did again. And Again. It's a thing now, telling bad jokes through the door. It rules."

Sans knows Toriel? I don't think he knows her name, but he's spoken to her.

"One day, though, I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. I asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange. 'If a human ever comes through this door, could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?'"

Definitely Goat-Mom.

"Now I hate making promises, and this woman, I don't even know her name. But someone who sincerely likes bad jokes has an integrity you can't say no to. Do you get what I'm saying? That promise I made to her. You know what would've happened if she hadn't said anything? Buddy...

That's when Sans got scary. Or at least temporarily.

"You'd be dead where you stand." His demeanor returned. "Hey, lighten up, bucko! I'm just joking with you. Besides, haven't I done a great job protecting you?"

I guess.

"I mean, look at yourself. You haven't died a single time."

Uh, maybe I passed out on occasion and heard a deep, resonant bass voice speaking to me before waking up. Said voice also kept called me Darcy.

"Hey, what's that look supposed to mean? Am I wrong?"

Should I tell him about the time I was too busy picking something out of my teeth to dodge Aaron's bullets? (Aaron, the seahorse dude with exaggerated muscles). Besides, I wouldn't call it death, more like passing out and waking up a little while off.

"Heh." He got up and walked towards the plants. "Well, that's all. Take care of yourself, kid, 'cause someone really cares about you."

I smiled. I wonder if Sans is giving Toriel updates on my current whereabouts. Sans disappeared, leaving me alone in the restaurant.

Might as well explore this area.

I'm getting the feeling that Mettaton is horrible at business management.

I left the building to investigate the back alley.

I came across another vendor. Or a pair of them.

The two of them (Blonde Gator girl, Dark-haired cat girl) talked like valley girls.

"So like, what's up?" The gator girl said.

"Could you tell me about you two?" I asked.

"I'm Bratty and this is my best friend Catty."

"I'm Catty and this is my best friend Bratty."

They said this in near unison, before laughing.

"Could you tell me about your wares?" I asked.

"The stuff inside is, like..." Bratty began.

"Totally wicked expensive."

"But like the stuff we found is..."

"Totally wicked cheap."

You sell trash. One monster's trash is another's treasure.

"You should...

"Like...

"Totally wicked buy all of it!" They said in unison.

"Where do you wears come from?" I think I know the answer, but I'm asking anyway.

"I mean like, where does anyone get guns, or food or..."

"We found it in the garbage!"

"It's good garbage."

"It's like really good garbage."

"Where does the garbage come from?" Same as my last question.

"Where do we get the garbage? Like, the garbage store, duh." A pause. "Waterfall, mostly."

"I found a gun in a dumpster!"

How much more valley girl can I take from these two? Let's change the topic to something else.

"Could you tell me about Mettaton?" I could see their eyes light up.

"Oh my god, Mettaton!" They gasped out.

"He's like, my robot husband."

"Actually, he's like my robot husband."

"I think we're like both going to marry him."

"We're both, like, already married to him. He, just like, doesn't know it yet."

Should I get out of here or keep talking?

"Do you know where Mettaton comes from?" Frisk, just leave and go investigate more of the resort. But I'm stuck here.

"So, like, Dr. Alphys built Mettaton."

"That's, like, what they tell you."

"But, like, Mettaton always acts like...

"Being built was his idea somehow."

"And even right after he was built...

"He acted like Alphys was an old friend."

"But they're like... not friends anymore."

"Yeah, unlike me and Bratty! Best Friends for-ever!"

Just one more question...

"Could you tell me about Alphys?"

"Oh my God, Alphys." They said.

"She used to live on our street."

"She was like a big sister."

"I mean, like, if your big sister..."

"Takes you on trips to the dump!"

"She showed us the coolest places to find trash."

"She was always collecting these weird cartoons."

"Then she became the Royal Scientist."

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in forever."

"So Alphys has always, like..."

"Thought Asgore is a super cutie!"

"So, like, I'm pretty sure she...

"Made Mettaton to, like, totally impress him."

"A robot with a soul?"

"That's, like, super relevant to his hobbies."

"So after seeing Mettaton, Asgore..."

"Asked her to do all this science stuff for him. But nobody's, like, seen anything from her yet."

"Or her at all."

"She must, like, stay in her lab all day."

"Like, live a little, girl."

"Yeah, like us!"

Mettaton basically earned Alphys her position. Okay, one last question and then I'm off.

"What do you know about Asgore?"

"Oh my god! He's a total goober!"

"He's a big, fuzzy goofball."

"Like, I love that guy."

"He's, like, so nice."

"God we're like... so hyped for the destruction of humanity."

I guess this is my cue to leave. They don't realize that I'm human.

I entered the hotel and headed for the burger joint.

A particularly ugly cat-dude was the only employee there.

"Welcome to MTT-brand Burger Emporium," he meekly said. "Sparkle up your day!"

I didn't buy anything from him.

From local gossip, everyone calls that guy Burgerpants.

Now, I better enter the Core. I can't get to Asgore any other way.


	24. The Core

**_Chapter 24- The Core_**

* * *

I walked straight ahead through double doors marked "Core."

Ahead, I saw two shadows dart away.

My phone rang.

"Huh?" Alphys said. "Who are they?"

I don't know, Doc, but they don't look friendly.

"N-nobody else is s-supposed to be here. Oh well! We can't worry about that now!"

I walked further. A forked path with an elevator in the center.

"Ready?" Alphys said. "This is it! Take the elevator to the top of the Core!"

I walked to the right and came to a dead end.

"H-hey, aren't you gonna use the elevator?"

I'm curious, Alphys. Can't blame me for being curious.

"I guess you can go this way. If there wasn't a huge pit in the way."

I exited and walked to the room on the left.

"H-hey, why don't you try to use the elevator first?"

The shadows drifted closer to me.

"W-watch out!"

A monster called Madjick attacked me. Fighting it was complicated. Had to stare at two orbs to get it to leave me alone.

"Th-that was close. Wh... why are there so many monsters here? I mean, it's no problem, r-r-right? We've just got to keep heading forward."

I came back to visit the elevator. It wasn't working.

"What? The elevator should be working? W-well then, let's go to the left."

I went to the room on the left again. I walked past where I encountered Madjick. A laser barrier stopped my progress.

"Looks like you can't proceed until you hit the switch. B-but those lasers will activate when you do. Umm, looks like they'll come in this order: orange, orange, blue. G-got it? Move until the third one!" I hit the switch. The lasers came in blue blue, orange. Alphys, did you read the wrong memo?

I walked across the path.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt?"

Scuffed up and cheesed off? Yes.

"I... I'm so sorry, I... I gave you the wrong order." She paused. "Everything's going to be fine, okay? L-let's just keep heading to the right."

I did just that and came to a crossroads.

"A crossroads? Uh, uh, tr... try heading to the right!"

I walked right.

"W-wait! No! I think you should h-head up!"

Make up your mind, Doc.

I walked up and saw more shadows.

This hefty lass is called Knight Knight.

I had to sing to her a few times to get her to leave.

"Sorry, I... I... I thought that... let's try the right path instead."

I walked down and right. A bunch of lasers dashed across a walkway.

"M... more lasers? Okay, I... I won't mess around this time. I'll just deactivate the lasers and let you through." She paused. "They're... they're not turning off. I can't turn them off, I... i-i-it's okay. I have it all under control. I'm going to turn off the p-power for the whole node. Then you can walk across." The lights turned off. "Okay, go!" I walked across and halfway through, Alphys called.

"W-wait! Stop!"

The power flickered on.

"Th-the power... It's turning itself back on."

I stood still. Blue lasers mean no moving.

"D-damn it! Th-this isn't supposed to... I... I'm gonna turn it off again. When it turns off, move a little, and then stop. Okay? Y-you won't get h-h-hurt."

I'll try it, Doc. Somehow I made it across the path.

"S-see? I've got everything under control. Everything's under control."

I kept walking.

I came across a labyrinth. Now where should I go?

"Okay! Y-you should... you should... I don't know. This doesn't look like my map at all. I'm sorry... I... I... I have to go."

Even the Doc is stumped.

I'll just blindly walk around until I can find something that resembles an exit.

I found a video game puzzle. Solved it.

I made my way to another path. Some weird eye beast jumped me. I walked across the path and came to an elevator and another room.

I decided to enter the room on the left. Maybe there's something I must do before I go face Asgore. I have to do a lot of mental preparation.

Nope! Mettaton was there. He had been waiting for me.

"Oh, yes," he purred. "There you are, darling! It's time to have our little showdown. It's time to finally stop the malfunctioning robot!" He paused. "Not!"

Uh oh, I sense a monologue coming.

"Malfunction? Reprogramming? Get real! This was all just a big show. An act! Alphys has been playing you for a fool the whole time."

I gasped. Why, Doc, why?

"As she watched you on the screen, she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be a part of it. So she decided to insert herself into your story."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"She reactivated puzzles. She disabled elevators. She enlisted me to torment you."

I don't know what to say.

"All so she could save you from dangers that didn't exist."

Alphys betrayed me. She tricked me.

"All so you would think she's the great person that she's not. And now, it's time for her finest hour! At this very moment, Alphys is waiting outside the room. During our battle, she will interrupt. She will pretend to deactivate me, saving you one final time. Finally, she'll be the heroine of your adventure. You'll regard her so highly she'll even be able to convince you not to leave... or not."

So she doesn't want me to leave? Why?

"You see, I've had enough of this predictable charade! I have no desire to harm humans, far from it, actually! My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they? And what's a good show, without a plot twist?"

The door slammed shut and locked itself. It's just the two of us in here.

Alphys pounded on the door.

"H-hey! Wh-what's going on? Th-th-the door just locked itself."

Red spotlights surrounded Mettaton. "Sorry, folks! The old program's been cancelled! But we've got a finale that will drive you wild." The stage drifted upwards, as if attached to an elevator.

"Real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show: Attack of the Killer Robot!"

The yellow heart's back on my shirt.

"Yes, I was the one that re-arranged the core!"

Oh, so that labyrinth was your doing? Thanks a lot, you demented vending machine.

"I was the one who hired everyone to kill you!"

The shadows were your mercenaries?

"That, however was a short-sighted plan. You know what would be a hundred times better? Killing you myself."

I used my newfound energy pellet power to strike him.

"That worthless Pea-shooter won't work on me, darling," He scoffed. "Don't you understand what acting is?

Darn it. What's his weakness?

"Listen, darling, I've seen you fight. You're weak. If you continue forward, Asgore will take your soul and with your soul, Asgore will destroy humanity."

He has a point there. He summoned a bunch of cubes on the field and sent them towards me. I quickly dodged them.

"But if I get your soul, I can stop Asgore's plan. I can save humanity from destruction."

Okay more attacks. Just dodge and shoot.

"Then using your soul, I'll cross through the barrier and become the star I've always dreamed of being! Hundreds, thousands, no, millions of humans will watch me."

He has a dream. More dodging and shooting.

"Glitz! Glamour! I'll finally have it all! So what if a few people have to die? That's show business, baby!"

My phone rang. I know Alphys tricked me, but what if she can prove her worth?

U... uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but... d-d-don't give up, okay?"

I'm beginning to forgive her. I was raised in a Catholic orphanage after all.

"Th... there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton. It's... um... it's... this is a work-in-progress, so don't judge it too hard. But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward?"

Yes. I've never seen what his back looks like.

"That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... and, um, press th-th-the switch. He'll be... um... he'll be... vulnerable. Well, g-g-gotta go."

Okay, I'll do it.

"Hey, Mettaton!" I shouted. "There's a mirror behind you." Yep, appeal to his vanity.

"Oh? A mirror? Right, I have to look perfect for our grand finale!"

I saw an obviously labeled switch.

While he was mumbling to himself, I walked up to him and pressed it.

"Did you... just flip... my switch?" He whirled back around and his screen flashed a bunch of colors.

I get the suspicion that I only prolonged this battle.


	25. Showdown In The Spotlight

_**Chapter 25- Showdown In The Spotlight**_

* * *

I heard a throaty moan of "Oh, yes."

Spotlights descended from the ceiling.

The fog machines turned on.

I didn't shut off Mettaton. I made him stronger!

"Oh my," his rich, seductive baritone voice said. I saw the silhouette of a humanoid figure emerge from the fog. "If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body."

I froze up.

"How rude. Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So, as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments..." The fog finally cleared and I got a good look at the new Mettaton. Six-foot ten, raven hair, burgundy eyes, silvery skin, an armored chest, tight leather pants, and are those stilettos he's wearing? Gosh, he looks like the unholy offspring of a glam rock star and an action figure. He's handsome though.

"Absolutely beautiful!"

Okay, this is when the fight really started. A rating chart in the back corner of the room dropped. If Mettaton wants a show, I'll give him one he'll never forget. Now to plan my first move. I'll make sure the grand finale gets lots of views.

"I won't get hit this turn!" I said.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" he chuckled.

Now to avoid his combat footwear. I know your legs are nice and you previously didn't have them. So, why use them for combat?

I got hit a couple times. I'm a disappointing child. I posed dramatically.

"Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!"

Bombs and little Mettatons throwing hearts at me? Got it covered. Just keep dancing in this weird show.

I'm low on fuel. Time to eat something. I quaffed down some astronaut food.

"I'm the idol everybody craves!"

Combat stilettos and boxes.

"Smile for the camera!"

More attacks. Just keep on moving. Don't want to bore the audience.

"Ooh, it's time for a pop quiz. I hope you brought a keyboard. This one's an essay question."

Now what do I write down?

I just scrawled down a bunch of babble.

"Oh, my, what a great answer."

Mettaton can understand gibberish?

"Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you mine?" The heart belt buckle floated off his belt. I had to strike it repeatedly. Lighting kept zapping from it.

"Oooh, I'm just warming up!"

Just keep firing. No surrender. Not yet though.

"But how are you on the dance floor?"

A giant disco ball descended from the ceiling. Blue lasers and white lasers emanated from it. Shoot the ball until the laser turns blue, then stay still.

"Can you keep up the pace?"

Same as last time. This one's faster.

"Lights! Camera! Bombs!"

Okay, shoot the bomb. Move in the opposite direction.

"Things are blowing up!"

Same as last time.

"Time for our union-regulated break."

I guess it's time to break for commercials.

"We've grown so distant, darling. How about another heart-to-heart?"

The heart floated off his belt again. Keep firing at it. I want the finale to be big. The ratings are increasing gradually.

I think I blew his arms off. I ate half of a Bisicle I still had in my pocket. Glad monster food can't melt.

"A... Arms? Wh... who needs arms with legs like these?'

Yeah, I get it. You love your legs, Mettaton. Your shapely, leather-clad legs.

"I'm still going to win."

Keep fighting! Keep shooting. And did he just rewind his attack? I think he's losing his suave demeanor.

"Come on!" He growled.

Keep on... Raise those ratings.

"The show... must go on!"

More bombs.

"Dr... drama! A... action!"

Even more bombs.

"L... lights! C ...camera! Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish or do you just believe in yourself that much?"

It's the latter.

"Well darling, it's either me or you. But I think we both know already who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!"

One last chance to strike Mettaton's heart-shaped core. This one was difficult.

Everything from Mettaton's waist down detached from his body.

That oughta hurt.

"Then, are you the star? Can you really protect humanity?"

I had to strike the core again.

Then the disco ball attack.

Waves upon waves of attacks. I need to raise the ratings above a certain level.

"Ooh, look at these ratings!" He gasped out, glancing at the chart. "This is the most viewers I've ever had. We've reached the viewer call-in milestone."

I smiled. I gave him a show. Let's watch the conclusion.

"One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me before I leave the Underground forever! Let's see who calls in first. Hi! You're on TV! What do you have to say on this, our last show.

A familiar ghostly voice spoke.

Napstablook?

"Oh... hi..." Mettaton's expression changed to shock, then sorrow. Is he possibly linked to Napstablook? "Mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring... but seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously. I can't tell, but I guess this is the last episode. I'll miss you, Mettaton. Oh, I didn't mean to talk so long. Oh."

"No! Wait! Wait, Bl..." Mettaton gasped out. "H... They already hung up." He regained his composure. "I'll take another caller."

That's when a bunch of calls came flooding in.

"Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you!"

"Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart!"

"Ah, I... I see... everyone, thank you so much." He turned his attention to me.

"Darling, perhaps, it might be better if I stay here for a while."

Yep. You can keep the monsters' morale up before they get freedom.

"Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters? They only have me. If I left, the underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that can never be filled. So... I think I'll have to delay my big debut."

I know lots of people on the surface would love to have you perform for them. London, Paris, Tokyo. If I find a way to get the monsters to the surface, you'll be able to see the world.

"Besides, you've proven to be very strong. Perhaps, even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity." He laughed a bit. "It's all for the best, anyway. The truth is, this form's energy consumption is inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power and, well, I'll be alright. Knock 'em dead, darling! And everyone, thank you. You've been a great audience."

The door opened. I stared at Mettaton's now powerless husk. Alphys rushed in. "I... I managed to open the lock. Are you two...?" Her gaze darted to Mettaton.

"Oh my god!" She rushed to the side of her creation. "Mettaton! Mettaton, are you... Thank God, it's just the batteries."

He can be fixed, Doc. You probably have a cabinet of spare parts for him, including new limbs and a fresh battery pack.

"Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... I m-mean, h-hey, it's n-no problem, you know. He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always j-just build another. Why don't you go on ahead?"

I already forgive Alphys for the ruse she pulled. Now, I'm off to fight Asgore and maybe go home. I walked around the two and exited the room.

Alphys ran off after me.

"S... sorry about that! L-let's k-keep going." I walked further and Alphys followed me.

"S-so you're about to meet Asgore, h-huh? You must be... y-you must be... pr... pretty excited about all that, huh?"

Still walking.

"You'll f-f-finally... you'll finally get to go home!"

We came to the elevator.

"W... wait! I mean, um, I... I was just going to... um... say goodbye, and... I" A long pause. "I can't take this anymore. I... I lied to you. A human soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone."

What?

"It takes at least a human soul and a monster soul. If you want to go home, you'll have to take his soul. You'll have to kill Asgore."

So, I have to commit regicide if I want to get home?

"I'm sorry," Alphys said. It sounded like she was beginning to cry.

I entered the elevator, nervous.


	26. A Family Torn

**_Chapter 26- A Family Torn_**

* * *

Well, the path is bleak and gray. Kinda like how I'm feeling now.

Do I really have to kill the king in order to get home? I mean, everyone here loves him.

After a long walk, I came to a familiar-looking cottage. This one looked like Toriel's house.

I entered. Yep, even the interior looked like Toriel's house.

I'm getting the feeling that I've been wrong about Goat-Mom the entire time. There's a high likelihood she was not the Royal Nanny.

I walked down the hall and entered some kind of kids' bedroom. Two beds, a chest of toys, and other furnishings. I also saw two gift boxes on the floor. I took a locket out of one and put it on. The locket was pretty.

Two Froggits approached me.

 _ **A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.**_

I know I'm not the first kid to fall down here. But who was the first to fall?

I found a key on a table in the hall. The next room was Asgore's room. The journal entries all said "Nice day today". He had a Santa Claus outfit in his closet. Must I kill this guy? The more I learn about him, the less I want to fight him.

Two Whimsums fluttered in.

 ** _Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle._**

I never knew the king had a child.

I entered the living room and a trio of Moldsmals greeted me.

 ** _Over time. Asriel and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The Underground was full of hope._**

Wait, queen? Asgore is married. I don't think I'd want to make his wife a widow.

I examined the trash can in the kitchen. It was full of crumpled up recipes for butterscotch pie. I picked a key off the kitchen counter and headed to the basement stairs. The padlocks unlocked and I descended the stairs.

A pair of Migosps stood near the bottom of the stairs.

 ** _Then, one day, the human became very ill._**

This first human got sick.

The talking carrots reappeared. The three of them whispered...

 ** _The sick human had only one request: to see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do._**

I walked down the hall. Two eye-beasts (Loox) stood there.

 ** _The next day. The next day. The Human died._**

So the first one to fall died?

A pair of Snowdrakes stood in front of me.

 ** _Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power._**

More walking. I was about to turn a corner when three Ice Caps approached.

 ** _With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans._**

Why do I get the suspicion that this story ended tragically?I kept walking and turned another corner.

Three Woshuas approached.

 ** _Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it._**

More walking. Why couldn't there be a shortcut to Asgore's castle? There was, but it's in use.

I approached Shyren and what I assume were two of her sisters.

 ** _Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child._**

Yep. This tale only ends in tragedy. I walked further and met three training dummies.

 ** _The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all._**

Still walking. Knight Knight and Madjick approached me.

 ** _But... Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human, Asriel smiled and walked away._**

My feet are getting tired, but there's more story that needs to be told. Three Final Froggits stood before me.

 ** _Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden._**

Three Whimsalots (like regular Whimsums only warriors) fluttered in.

 ** _The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us._**

I cringed. But I still have no idea who this Queen character is. Have I met her and didn't realize it? Wait a second. Asriel... Asgore... Toriel?

She wasn't the Royal Nanny. She was the queen.

Things make a lot more sense now.

I approached a trio of Astigmatisms.

 ** _The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever._**

I kept walking. I guess I'm almost there.

Loox, Migosp, and a Moldsmal approached.

 ** _It's not long now. King Asgore will let us go! King Asgore will give us hope! King Asgore will save us all._**

Pyrope and two Vulkins showed up seconds later.

 ** _You should be smiling, too. Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy?_**

I walked further. The end of the path is in sight.

A single Froggit appeared.

 ** _You're going to be free._**

I swallowed hard and took a right turn. I was in some richly decorated palace. I walked down the hall. No, I'm not looking forward to meeting Asgore. I don't want to kill him and make Toriel a widow. Or she probably hates his guts now because of the "Humans must die" rule he imposed.

I saw a shadow about my height close by. Sans?

Bells chimed in the distance.

"So you finally made it," Sans uttered. "The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together, you will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned."

What's EXP?

"What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for execution points. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. Love, too, is an acronym. It stands for Level of Violence. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.

I don't remember hurting a single soul.

Sans regained his humorous demeanor. "But you, you've never gained any LOVE."

Thank God!

"Course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. Just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No mater the struggles or hardships you faced, you strived to do the right thing. You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. You've never gained LOVE, but you gained love. Does that make sense? Maybe not. Now, you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. Your actions here will determine the fate of the entire world. If you refuse to fight, Asgore will take your soul and destroy the entire world. But if you kill Asgore and go home, monsters will remain trapped underground."

I don't know if there's a solution to this problem.

"What will you do? Well, If I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. But you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?"

I never gave up. I've been through hell to get this far.

"That's right. You have something called Determination. So as long as you hold on, so as long as you do what's in your heart, I believe you can do the right thing. Alright, we're all counting on you, kid. Good luck." He vanished as quickly as he appeared.

All right. Deep breaths, Frisk. Asgore is right around the corner. Don't let him know that you're afraid.


	27. The King Must Fall

**_A/N- This Chapter will be short. Most of it is summary._**

 ** _Chapter 27- The King Must Fall_**

* * *

It's either me or Asgore that falls.

I walked on, dreading either outcome. I came to the door to the throne room, but what's down the hall?

A room of seven child-sized coffins?

One had the name "Darcy" written on it. It was empty.

I looked over the other names.

After Darcy was Mitch, then Ramon, Lihua, Mathilde, Violet, and Alex.

All of them fell down before I did.

Okay, done with that little excursion. Time to face Asgore.

The throne room floor consisted of mainly flowers and other greenery. A gigantic figure stood in the center, watering flowers. I guess this big guy is Asgore.

"Dum de dum," he hummed to himself. "Oh, is someone there? Just a moment. I have almost finished watering these flowers. Here we are." He turned around to face me.

"Howdy! How can I..." Asgore would be intimidating if he wasn't so friendly. I mean, he's mostly fluff with two massive horns. I could see the glint of armor underneath his massive cape. He took a step back. I guess he's as shocked to see me as I am to see him. "Oh... I so badly want to say 'Would you like a cup of tea?' But you know how it is." He walked to the left. "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Perfect weather for a game of catch." He looked at me. "You know what we must do."

Fight to the death?

"When you are ready, come into the next room."

At least he's giving me a chance to mentally prep myself. I walked into the next room.

"How tense, just think of it like a visit to the dentist."

Now you're really making me nervous. I hate dentists with a fiery passion.

I followed him down the hall.

"Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either." I followed him into the room. A shining white wall was the only other thing in the room besides the two of us. "This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If by chance you have any unfinished business, please do what you must."

Here's where I left and bought a bunch of stuff. I don't want to fight him unprepared. Plus I sold a bunch of stuff to the Temmies.

I came back and decided to fight.

"I see," Asgore said solemnly. "This is it then." He whirled around to face me. "Ready?"

I saw seven canisters rise from the ground. Six of them had a child's spirit inside. The seventh was empty. I assume this one was for me.

He just stood there. "Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." He quickly summoned a trident taller than he was.

Something tells me that Asgore will not be taken down with words.

In my hand, I clutched the dagger I got from Asgore's house.

I struck.

Fire burst forth from Asgore's hands. Just like another goat monster I became familiar with.

I struck again. Can't believe I'm doing this, but it needs to be done.

Fire cascaded around me. I think some of it even singed my sweater.

One more hit. He's not even flinching, as if he wants to die. He doesn't think he deserves my mercy.

Now it's plumes of fire from the sides. I have to dodge those as well as the regular ones.

I took a few turns to convince him not to fight though. I doubt it'll work. It didn't work.

A few times that trident of his morphed into a scythe. On blue I had to stand still. Orange, not so much.

I kept striking with the knife. Every so often, I healed.

Well, dodging Asgore's attacks took a lot of effort. He never spoke a word throughout the whole ordeal. He just stared at the ground in silence.

Not even as his health was dwindling.

He fell to his knees on my final strike. He was still alive.

"Ah," he groaned. "So that is how it is."

I kinda feel pity for hurting the guy. I mean, look at him.

"I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace. Soon the people's hopes returned. My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again. Truthfully, I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope, but I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please, young one, this war has gone on long enough. You have the power. Take my soul and leave this cursed place."

I have nothing to say. What do I do? I don't want him to die.

"I will stay here instead," I uttered. I let my dagger drop to the ground and extended my hand.

"After everything I have done to hurt you," he said, tears in his eyes. "You would rather stay down here and suffer than live happily on the surface."

I nodded. I have nowhere else to go. This was just a quest to find a family.

His expression turned happy.

"Human, I promise you. For as long as you remain here, my wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories, eating butterscotch pie. We could be like... like a family."

A ring of bullets surrounded Asgore. I had unwittingly led Flowey to Asgore and I let the noxious weed have the final blow.

The bullets struck Asgore, leaving a pile of dust where the once proud monster king lay.

Flowey popped out of the crack in the floor. "You idiot," he chirruped. "You haven't learned a thing."

The six souls spun around him.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed."

I passed out immediately afterwards.


	28. Nightmare

**_A/N- I've had a lot of these chapters written in advance. That's the reason for the daily updates._**

 ** _Chapter 28- Nightmare_**

* * *

I found myself in a pitch black room. I approached what I assumed was a beacon of light. Suddenly I saw Flowey's face on some type of screen.

"Howdy! It's me, Flowey! Flowey the flower! I owe you a huge thanks. You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him."

He soon did a spot-on impersonation of Asgore's voice.

"But with your help..." He returned to his normal voice. "He's dead!"

At least you killing him makes me slightly less guilty. I didn't want to hurt Asgore, but I had to.

Flowey flashed his trademark wicked smile. "And I've got the human souls!"

The screen turned black and a terrifying chuckle could be heard.

Flowey's face returned, flickering in and out.

"Boy! I've been empty for so long. It feels great to have a soul inside me again."

Flowey is soulless? Explains a lot. Apparently, he used to have a soul but lost it.

"Mmm, I can feel them wriggling."

Creepy...

"Aww, you're feeling left out. Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more, before I become God! And then, with my newfound powers! Monsters! Humans! Everyone. I'll show them all the real meaning of this world."

There's that chuckling noise again.

"Oh, and forget about escaping to your old Save File. It's gone forever!"

Save file? What's he talking about? You mean how fate lets me live after I pass out?

'But don't worry. Your old friend Flowey has worked out a replacement for you."

And that would be?

"I'll save over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces over, and over, and over..."

I'm not afraid. Not anymore. I stepped forward.

"What? Do you really think you can stop me?'

Yes. The only way out of this nightmare is to defeat the one holding me here. And that would be you.

Flowey gave a slight laugh. "You really are an idiot!"

The overwhelming stench of a supermarket's worth of decomposing food filled the air. The six souls had now taken on a more human-like appearance, as they did in life. They quickly vanished as something descended from the ceiling. Flowey's final form. A disgusting mass of plant, animal and machine.

And it really smells bad.

Deep breaths, Frisk. Face the nightmare head on.

Omega Flowey began this round by shooting energy pellets the shape of throwing stars from his eyes. I threw a punch, but it didn't do a lick of damage.

More rings of friendliness pellets? Oh darn.

"Stay determined," an eerie voice that sounded a lot like mine, whispered in my ear. "I will help you."

"Help me what?" I thought, just as I was jumping away from another bullet.

"Just stay alive until the screen flashes with one of the six souls."

The screen this voice was talking about just had a disturbing face on it.

I passed out after Flowey used a flamethrower on me.

"Hee hee hee," Flowey sneered. "Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied killing you only one time?"

Attack vines? Really?

Now I have to dodge rings of pellets.

I wish the voice would have a way out that doesn't involve dodging copious amounts of stuff.

The flamethrowers blazed and I jumped out the way. I threw another punch, just as the throwing stars reappeared.

Flamethrowers blazed again and the throwing stars fired at me. The screen flashed with the cyan soul.

"Okay, Frisk," the voice said. "You'll be out of the..."

Death by throwing star.

I almost made it! Darn it!

"Pathetic, Now you're really gonna die!"

Ring of bullets, attack vines, flamethrowers, throwing stars. Geez, Flowey's a sadistic monster.

Which is probably par for the course. He did say he was soulless.

I threw a punch. That did little to help my situation.

Is there any tricks Flowey has up his sleeve that I don't know about?

The screen flashed once again with the cyan soul.

"You're still alive. Good. Now I can show you how to free each of the souls and weaken Flowey."

I saw a little girl in a lacy shirt and matching skirt, kneeling on the ground. A ribbon decorated her dark brown hair. Knives littered the rest of the field, like the one she held tightly in her hand.

"Memory test, Frisk. Remember back to the coffin room in Asgore's castle? Which name was written on the cyan one?"

"What?" I asked.

"Say her name and free her."

I quickly uttered the first name I could think of.

"Mathilde?"

The knives stopped and Mathilde got to her feet. She raised one hand, turning the knives into bandages.

"See?" the voice said. "What did I tell you? One down, five to go."

Wait? Five to go? I'm going to die. A lot.

The scene shifted back to Flowey. He fired several plant bombs with teeth at me. Now I'm getting hit by flies? I threw a punch, just as Flowey began dropping bombs (actual nuclear bombs) on me. Isn't this a little excessive? Eh, I'm in a nightmare realm now. Anything's possible. If I think this is bad, it would be ten times worse if Flowey gets my soul.

Plant bombs and finger guns. Just stay calm and dodge. Stay calm and dodge.

The orange soul flashed on the screen.

A stocky kid in a T-shirt and jeans stood at the far end. He had a glove on one hand and a bandanna wrapped around his head. Rings made entirely of gloves drifted towards me.

"Say their names and free them. They are frozen, but their names will set them free." The voice whispered.

"Uhh," I uttered. "Mitch?" I just took a wild guess.

I saw the boy suddenly begin moving. With one swoop, the gloves turned into thumbs up signs. Mitch gave a cheesy smile and vanished.

Now back to fighting Flowey. More throwing stars. More attack vines. And he's pulling me into the line of fire on occasion. I'm his plaything now. Or at least until I manage to get a way out. I've only freed one third of the souls. The blue soul appeared onscreen.

A little black girl, frozen in a position that reminded me of a music box figurine, stood in the center. She wore a ballet costume. Gigantic ballet shoes marched in from the right.

I struggled to think what this spirit's name was. Then it hit me.

"Violet!" I shouted.

Violet quickly unfroze and placed both feet on the ground. The attack shoes rose feet above my head, leaving behind a string of music notes. She vanished.

More fun with Omega Flowey. Oh, joy!

Throwing stars, bombs, flies, attack vines. Would this mass of biomechanical barf stop dragging me into the line of fire? Now he's firing lasers at me. More bombs, more plant bombs.

I passed out again.

"Hee hee hee, do you even realize what would happen if you defeat me?"

I'll get out of this pit of nightmares?

Enough with the throwing stars and bombs! I punched him. It did more damage than my previous efforts.

Flowey then switched to using finger guns on me. Now it's the flamethrowers' return. More throwing stars. More bombs. I caught a glimpse of the purple soul.

A young boy stood with his back against the wall, gazing at the open notebook in his hand, He wore thick glasses. All around me with negative words: Doom, Terror, Destroy and the like.

"Alex?" I spoke.

He pulled out a pencil and quickly wrote down new words such as Mercy, Dreams, Success. He vanished.

Back to my best friend (heh) Flowey.

Attack vines. I don't appreciate being put into the path of your attack. Throwing stars. And more getting dragged into the path of vines.

I was barely clinging to life when the green soul flashed onscreen.

A little Asian girl, hair in pigtails, stood with a frying pan in her hand. She wore an apron over a knee-length dress. Frying pans heaped fire all around me.

I have only two names left to speak. Two souls left to free.

"Lihua." I finally said.

She sprung to life. The flames soon turned to eggs. I collected a lot of them and regained health. Lihua vanished, just like the others.

Just one left.

Flowey sent a wave of flies in my direction. Now it's bombs. I threw another punch. Did a bit more damage. More throwing stars? How long can I last?

Nope. Passed out.

"Don't you get it? There's no such thing as happy endings. This is all that's left.

I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Now, I'm back dodging more throwing stars. Attack vines, throwing stars, and bullet rings. I guess I should keep cool and wait for the final soul to show up.

The flies are back again. Now the finger guns. The yellow soul appeared onscreen.

A small boy dressed like a cowboy stood near the back. A gigantic revolver dominated the field, moving every time I moved.

One left, but what is his name?

"Ra... Ramon?" I finally spat out.

Ramon snapped his fingers and instead of bullets, flowers came out of the gun.

The six souls stood in a circle near the back and walked forward. They surrounded me.

"Don't worry, we'll be helping you."

"You're not alone in this fight."

"Let's end this!"

"He's weak now."

"Hang on a little longer."

"Stay determined! You can't let him win."

Their voices stirred something inside of me. Determination? I guess so.

The throwing stars didn't faze me this time. Lihua sent a healing item towards me. I threw a punch and did a lot of damage.

I kept dodging throwing stars and striking Flowey. Another healing egg? I'll take that.

More attacking and another egg thrown my way. I can't believe I'm doing some decent damage now.

Alex wrote the word "Hope" on a slip of paper and handed it to me. Mitch sent a thumbs up glove.

More flies. More finger guns. More plant bombs. He knows he's weak and he's using all his arsenal.

Mathilde sent another bandage, just in time for Flowey to summon an array of bombs. Two more bandages and now Flowey's back to using throwing stars.

Violet sent a musical note in the midst of flamethrowers and bullet rings.

Ramon summoned a flower amidst a hail of throwing stars.

I kept striking, each hit doing more damage on him.

Finger guns, healing item, and now bombs.

I will not surrender; I've come too far.

My allies kept giving me healing items. It helped ease the pain. I kept on attacking, even if I get damaged in the process.

Flowey shuddered as I delivered one final blow.

"No... No!" He shouted. "This can't be happening!"

Well, it is. Now let me go.

"You... you."

The face onscreen smiled. Did he restore himself to full health?

"You idiot!" He then attempted a laser attack, then a vine attack. He alternated between these two until I only had a sliver of strength left.

Then finally he summoned a ring of bullets. "Hee hee hee, did you really think you could defeat me? I am the god of this world. And you? You're hopeless. Hopeless and alone. Golly, that's right. Your worthless friends can't save you now. Call for help. I dare you! Cry into the darkness. 'Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!' See what good it does you!"

"Help!" I shrieked.

Nothing happened.

"But nobody came!" Flowey sneered. "Boy, what a shame. Nobody else is gonna get to see you die!" He laughed maniacally. The bullets came closer but when they touched me, I was instantly restored to health.

"What? How'd you..."

I just stared at him.

"Well, I'll just..."

Nothing happened. His powers over me had worn off. I had truly won and he's just denying it.

"Wh... where are my powers?"

Uh, I kinda took them from you?

The six souls now surrounded Flowey.

"We'll take it from here," they whispered. "You'll be going home shortly."

"The souls? What are they doing?" In a multicolored whirl, they took down what was left of Flowey. "No! No!" I heard him wail. "You can't do that! You're supposed to obey me! Stop! Stop it! Stop!" Omega Flowey soon faded out of existence. The regular Flowey, all beaten up and haggard, took his place.

I did nothing.

Flowey emitted a squeak and lifted his head to face me. "What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this. No."

I did nothing again.

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this."

Still nothing.

"If you let me live, I'll come back."

Nope. Still not doing anything.

"I'll kill you."

Just standing here.

"I'll kill everyone."

Still staying put.

"I'll kill everyone you love."

With what? Your looks?

I stalled for a couple more moments.

"Why?" He finally uttered.

I said I wanted to solve everything with kindness.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Reasons?

"I can't understand."

More stalling.

"I can't understand," he repeated.

I paused.

"I just can't understand."

Flowey ran away.

Here's my chance. I'll return home.


	29. Turn The Clock Back

**_A/N- Just wanted to transition into the pacifist quests._**

 ** _Chapter 29- Turn Back Time_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I fought Omega Flowey and escaped back home. They said they found me passed out at the base of the mountain, dehydrated but fine. I returned to the orphanage, only to find that eight hours had passed since I left. Had my experience been nothing more than some dream? It felt so vivid.

The others were wondering where I had ran off to.

Why did a dream feel so real? And who was the voice coaching me during the beginning half of the Omega Flowey fight?

Well, I'm writing this down because I've had an experience.

I was getting up during the night to get a drink of water when I saw a figure standing beside a water cooler. This figure looked remarkably like me, only I'm not a redhead and my skin is tan, not cream-colored. They even wore a similar shirt.

"I've been looking for you, Frisk," they said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you want to help them?"

"Them?"

"Oh, come on, you didn't forget your friends down in the Underground."

"But none of it was real!" I insisted. I've long since accepted that it was just a dream.

"You think everything you went through was a dream?" they said.

I nodded.

"Come now, I'll show you how real it was." The ghost and I walked towards a box of confiscated items. The ghost thumbed through the box and pulled out a cell phone. "Remember this? Doctor Alphys altered it for you. Toriel gave it to you."

I touched the phone. It felt real. The ghost handed it to me and it started ringing. The two of us ducked into an unoccupied room.

"Answer it, Frisk," the ghost replied.

I answered it.

"Heya," I heard Sans say. You know, after a couple weeks of thinking I just made everything up, hearing Sans speak is kinda shocking. "Is anyone there? Well, I'll just leave a message."

"Well?" The ghost said. "Let's hear it."

"So," Sans continued. "It's been a while. The queen returned and is now ruling over the underground. She's enstated a new police. All the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies, but as friends."

I smiled. Toriel undid her husband's rule.

"It's probably for the best anyway. The human souls the king gathered seem to have disappeared. So, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon. But even though people are heartbroken over the king, and things are looking grim for our freedom, the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. So, uh, hey, if we're not giving up down here, don't give up wherever you are, ok?"

I won't, Sans.

"Who knows how long it will take, but we will get out of here."

Another familiar voice could be heard on the other end.

"Sans, who are you talking to?" Papyrus had noticed his brother talking on the phone.

"Oh, nobody," Sans replied.

"What? Nobody? Can I talk to them too?"

That's the Papyrus I know.

"Here, knock yourself out." I guess Sans handed Papyrus the phone.

"Wait a second, I recognize this number! Attention, human. I, the great Papyrus, am now captain of the Royal Guard."

I guess Undyne stepped down.

"It's everything I've ever dreamed of, except instead of fighting, we just water flowers."

With Asgore gone, someone must care for his gardens.

"So that's ever-so-slightly different. And we're helping Dr. Alphys with her research. She's gonna find a way to get us out of here. Undyne is helping her too, though to be honest, her method of helping seems kind of explosion-inducing. But I think Alphys likes having her around. Uh oh!"

I heard Undyne rush into the room in the background.

"Hey, what are you up to, punk?" she said. She let loose her signature battle cry.

"Please don't noogie the phone!" Papyrus pleaded.

"Hey, who's in charge here?"

"Me?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore, the Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now."

"But he's extremely good!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah, he is! C'mere!"

"Please don't noogie the skeleton!"

"Anyways," Undyne continued. "Now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant. We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all. Oh, yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at the queen's new school. Did you know I can bench press seven children? Awesome, right?"

This is the Undyne I grew to like: tough, unyielding, but with a heart of gold.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he..."

Got murdered by a flower who morphed into some freak-beast a few seconds later?

"Ah, darn it. I miss the big guy." She paused. "Come on, Undyne. Snap out of it! Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she's the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something's really bothering her. But she can get through it. I'm there supporting her. That's what friends are for, right? Hey, wherever you are, I hope it's better than here."

I'm right back where I started my adventure: in the orphanage. But now, I'm talking to some ghost who kinda looks like me.

"It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there. So, wherever you are, you have to try to be happy, okay? For our sakes. We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you. Everyone is. Even the queen." She paused. "Hey, wait a second. Toriel! Toriel, do you wanna, heh, she says she's busy."

Goat-Mom basically has an entire kingdom to rule now. Possibly has paperwork to fill out and all that jazz.

"But if she knew who we were talking to..." Papyrus said.

"We wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours." Sans finished.

I bet she's worried about me. If she called, I'll just tell her I made it back to the surface safely.

"We have the mercy to spare you from her."

"But call back any time, okay? She'd love to talk."

"Oh, whoops. This thing's almost outta batteries. So, hate to cut this short, but be seeing you, okay buddy?"

"Bye bye for no!" Papyrus said.

"See ya, punk!" Undyne added.

The call ended there, but why was there another message on the phone? I decided to play it.

Flowey. How'd he know my number? I'm getting the humorous image of him using a payphone with change found on the ground somewhere.

"Why? Why did you let me go? Don't you realize that being nice just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends. But now, you'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you."

What does he mean?

"Hurts, doesn't it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone, you wouldn't have to feel bad now. So I don't get it. If you really did everything the right way, why did things still end up like this? Why? Is life really that unfair? Say, what if I told you I knew some way to get you a better ending?"

You mean, I can see my friends again?

"You'll have to load your save file and... well, in the meantime, why don't you go see Dr. Alphys?"

Oh, yeah, her.

"It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows? Maybe she's got the key to your happiness. See you soon." The message ended.

I glanced up at my ghostly friend. "What does he mean?"

The ghost just smiled. "Question time! What will make Alphys happy?"

I stared at the ghost in silence. "Uh..."

"Oh, we'll figure out the answer." They paused. "Oh, yeah, need to tell you my name first. It's Darcy."

"What?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later. Together, we'll return to the underground."


	30. Matchmaker

**_Chapter 30- Matchmaker_**

* * *

Well, here I am. Back in the room before I fought Asgore. My new friend Darcy's telling me I need to return to the beginning of the Core.

It took me awhile to make the trek but I got a phone call from Undyne.

"Hey, uh, this is Undyne." She turned her attention to Papyrus. "Shut up, Papyrus! This was your idea!" Now back to me. "Human, you have to deliver something for me."

Darcy floated over my shoulder. I don't think they have an idea of what's going on either.

"Uh, please?"

Sure.

"I'm at Snowdin in front of Papyrus's. See ya, punk!"

"Looks like we have to do more walking," Darcy laughed.

I don't think I'm going to like my new companion. I just met them like a few hours ago and I already find them irritating.

I had to take an elevator, then talk to some Riverperson and take a ride on their boat. Convenient shortcut to Snowdin.

I got off the boat and walked down and right to the Skele-bros' house. Undyne and Papyrus stood in front of the house. I need to talk to her in order to figure out just what she wanted me to deliver.

"Um, so I have a favor to ask you. Uh, I... I need you to deliver this letter to Dr. Alphys."

Darcy just had the strangest look on their face, as if they were trying to stifle a laugh.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I asked meekly.

"Huh? Why don't I do it myself?"

She had that look on her face. I knew in an instant what kind of letter this was. "Um, well. I-it's kind of personal, but we're friends, so..."

I know she has a serious crush on Alphys.

"I'll t-tell you. Hotland sucks! I don't wanna have to go over there."

I remember last time she went there and almost died of dehydration.

"So here you go."

She handed me a letter. "Oh, and if you read it, I'll kill you. Thanks so much. You're the best!"

Once I was out of her view, I looked at Darcy.

"Ooh, is that what I think it is?" they said.

"No," I said. "Don't do it!"

"Alphys and Undyne sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N..."

I just flashed them a dirty look. I hitched a ride with the Riverperson (asked them to take me to Hotland).

I walked up to the laboratory. The door had no mail slot, so I slid the letter under the door and knocked.

"O-oh n-no, is that another letter? I don't want to open it. C-can't I just slide it back out? N... no, I can't keep doing this. I'll read this one."

I smiled. At least Alphys will know that Undyne likes her back.

"Um, i-it's shut k-kind of strongly, isn't it? Wait a second." I heard a chainsaw noise. Isn't that a little bit overkill?

She opened the door. I guess she read the letter.

"Hey, if this is a joke, it's..." She caught sight of me.

"Oh my god! Did you write this letter?"

I could explain to her that Undyne asked me to deliver it.

"It wasn't signed, so I had no idea who could have... oh my God. Oh no! That's adorable."

I decided to play along. She thinks I wrote the letter, so might as well hang out with her.

I can hear Darcy snickering behind me.

"And I h-had no idea that you, um, wrote that way. It's surprising too, after all the gross stuff I did..."

Consider this my way of saying that I forgive you, Alphys.

"I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Much less... this? And so passionately, too."

I just stood there, wishing I had the courage to tell her who really wrote the letter.

"You know what, okay! I'll do it! It's the least I could do to make it up to you."

Does this mean I have to date her? If only to cheer her up and get to know her better.

"Y-yeah, let's go on a date!"

The heart appeared on my shirt, then vanished.

"Uh, sorry. I'm still getting dressed."

If I were her, I don't think I'd want to go on a date in a lab coat. That thing's probably stained.

Darcy, stop laughing.

Alphys walked out of her lab in a polka-dotted sundress.

"H-how do I look? My friend helped me pick out this dress. She's got a great sense of...

The dress really accentuates her figure.

"Um, anyway! Let's do this thing!"

Okay, deep breaths.

"H-h-hey, w-w-wait! Actually, we still can't start the date yet. Um, I've gotta give you items to raise your affection statistic, first. That'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date!"

Alphys learned all about dating from dating simulators, of course.

"Right?" I nodded in response. Just keep playing along.

"Anyway, d-don't worry, I'm prepared. I-I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this."

Let's see what items she has. This should be good.

"F-first, I've got some metal armor polish."

What would I need armor polish for? I have no armor to polish. Oh, wait, she likes Undyne. A lot.

"Um, maybe you can't use that. But, I also brought waterproof cream for your scales."

I have skin, not scales. I guess she bought all these gifts to give a certain lady captain.

"Your... uh... scales. Uh, well, how about this magical spear repair kit that I..."

I have no use for that.

"Um, hey, let's forget about the items. Let's just start the date." A pause. "Yeah, let's, uh, date!"

A really long pause.

"Uh, do you like anime?"

What do I say?

"Uh, yes?" I answered.

"H-hey, me too!"

Another long awkward pause.

"Hey! Let's go somewhere. But where's a good place to go on a date?

I'm secretly hoping she says "the Dump" because that's where Undyne often goes looking for potential dates. Or at least that's where I heard.

"I've got it! Let's go to the garbage dump!"

Not my idea of a date location, but hey. I followed her to the dump.

"Here we are. This is where Undyne and I come all the time. We find all sorts of great stuff here. Heh, she's really... uh..."

Just stall for time, Frisk. Undyne might be lurking here.

"Oh, no that's her over there! I can't let her see me on a date with you. Because, well, uh... Oh no, here she comes." Alphys hid behind a trash can.

Undyne appeared, wearing a leather jacket, tunic and leggings.

"Hey," she said. "There you are. I, uh, realized if you deliver that thing. It might be a bad idea. So, I'm gonna do it. Give it to me!"

Uh, should I let her know that I already delivered the letter?

"I... don't have it?" I managed to squeak out.

"Huh? You don't have it?" She let loose her signature battle cry. "Have you at least seen her?"

"Yes?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, so she's somewhere around here. Thanks! I'll keep looking." Undyne walked away.

Alphys left her hiding spot.

"W... well, I guess it's obvious, huh? I... uh... really like her. I mean, more than I like other people."

Like it wasn't blatantly obvious?

"I'm sorry. I j-just figured, y-you know, it'd be f-fun to go on like a cute pretend date with you? T-to make you feel better? Well, it sounds even worse when I put it like that. I'm sorry. I messed up again. Undyne's the person I... um... really want to go on a date with."

Maybe I should try a new approach: play matchmaker.

If it worked for two burly royal guards, it should work on a nerdy lizard and fierce warrior fish. But how am I going to get Undyne to notice Alphys? I'm sure a solution would come up.

"But, I mean, she's way out of my league," Alphys said. "N-not that you aren't, um, cool. B-but, Undyne, she's so confident and strong and funny. And I'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the Royal Scientist, but all I've ever done is hurt people. I've told her so many lies, she thinks I'm... she thinks I'm a lot cooler than I actually am. If she gets close to me, she'll... she'll find out the truth about me. What should I do?"

Maybe I should convince her to be honest.

"Tell her the truth," I said.

"The truth?" Alphys gasped out. "But if I tell her that, she'll hate me!"

You could at least try.

"Isn't it better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy or a truth where neither of us are? They say be yourself, but I don't really like who myself is. I'd rather just be whatever makes people like me." She gave a slight laugh. A long pause. "No, you're right. Every day I'm scared. Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own."

That's the spirit!

"They'll all get hurt because of me. But how can I tell Undyne the tr... truth? I d-don't have the confidence. I'm going to mess it up! How can I practice?

Would a roleplaying exercise work?

"How about we roleplay it?" I suggested.

"R... roleplay? That actually sound kind of fun. Okay, which one of us will be Undyne?"

"I'll be Undyne," I replied. Maybe this will give her the confidence to talk to her crush.

"Oh, right. Obviously. Ehehe." She cleared her throat. "H-hi, Undyne, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Ha! Ha! Glad to hear it! Uhh, so I'd like to, um, talk to you about something."

"What is it, Alphys?"

"Umm, you see... I... I... I... I h-haven't been exactly truthful w-w-with you. Y... you see, I... I... oh, forget it! Undyne! I... I want to tell you how I feel. Y-you're so brave a-and s-strong... a-and nice."

Is this going where I think it's going?

"Y-you always listen t-to me when I talk about n-n-nerdy stuff. Y-you always d-d-do your best to m-make me f-f-feel special. L-like t-telling me y-you'll b-beat up anyone that g-gets in my way." Her voice raised to a shriek. "Undyne! I can't take this any longer! I'm madly in love with you! Hold me, Undyne! Hold me!"

Yep, it went there. And to make matters a bit more embarassing, Undyne herself is within earshot. And here she is now.

"What did you just say?"

Now, it's time to stand back and watch the aftermath.

"U... Undyne, I... was... just..."

"Hey, whoa, wait a second! Your outfit's really cute? What's the occasion?" Her gaze darted to me. "Wait a second. Are you two on a date?'

I froze.

"Uh, yes, I mean, uh, no! I mean, we were, but, I mean, actually we were only romantically roleplaying as you."

"What?"

"I mean... I mean... Undyne, I... I've been lying to you."

"What? About what?"

"About... well, everything." Alphys walked closer to Undyne. "I told you seaweed was like scientifically important. Really, I just... I just use it to make ice cream. And those human history books I keep reading? Those are just dorky comic books. And those history movies? Those... those are just, uh, anime. They aren't real." She got really close to her. "And the time I told you I was busy with work on the phone? I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas. That time I..."

"Alphys," Undyne said, trying to soothe her friend (though this status most likely will get upgraded in a little while).

"I... I just wanted to impress you!" Alphys sighed. "I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some... nerdy loser."

"Alphys." Undyne placed a hand on Alphys's head.

"Undyne, I... I really think you're neat, okay?"

"Alphys." Undyne knelt on the ground and took the nerdy lizard into an embrace. "Shhh. Shhh." She then abruptly lifted her off the ground and chucked her into a trash can.

"Alphys, I... think you're neat too, I guess."

Undyne just expresses affection through throwing things. And people.

"But, you've gotta realize most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, all of that stuff is just nerdy crap! What I like about you is that you're passionate! You're analytical. It doesn't matter what it is. You care about it."

If I could see Alphys inside the trash can, she's probably blushing about fifty shades of red now.

"100 Percent! At maximum power. So you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys, I want you to become happy with who you are. And I know just the training you need to do that!"

I could see Alphys peek out of the can.

"Undyne... you... y-you're gonna train me?"

"Pfft, what? Me?"

Papyrus emerged from behind a pile of trash in yet another outlandish outfit.

"Nah, I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it."

Papyrus leapt out from behind the pile. I hope Papyrus's boundless enthusiasm and high self-confidence can rub off on Alphys. She needs it and a lot of it.

"Get those bones shakin'! It's time to jog 100 laps, hooting about how great we are!"

"Ready? I'm about to start the timer!"

"U-Undyne? I'll do my best." Alphys asked, still in the trash can. She ran off with Papyrus.

She later turned her attention to me.

"Oh my God! She was kidding, right? Those cartoons... those comics. Those are still real, right? Anime's real, right?"

What do I tell her? She does have a reputation as a violent one.

"It's not real," I managed to squeak out.

"No... no! I can feel my heart breaking into pieces!" She paused. "No, I can survive this. I have to be strong. For Alphys. Thank you, human, for telling me the truth. I'll try my best to live in this world. See you later." She walked off.

There! Alphys and Undyne are now aware that they love each other.

Now to get out of this dump. I have places to go and things to do.

First of all, where's Darcy? I haven't seen them float around me in a while.


	31. Secrets Of The Lab

**_Chapter 31- Secrets Of The Lab_**

* * *

I found Darcy trying to see if they could see their own reflection. Once they spotted me, they left the mirror and followed me.

"Well, didn't you say you were going to reveal your secrets?" I asked them.

Darcy just shook their head. "You'll figure that out shortly."

I walked to the edge of the dump before my phone rang.

"Howdy!" Papyrus said. "If it isn't my good friend who trusts me. This is Papyrus, your also mutual friend. Alphys and I finished our training early. Very early. So I sent her home. Very home. Uh... now... I feel strongly and for no apparent reason you should also go... there. To her... lab... house. I have only good feelings about this Goodbye.

Well, let's revisit the lab. Who knows? There may be a hidden area I haven't discovered yet.

I entered the lab. It was vacant. I saw a note in front of the bathroom door. Or what I assume was a bathroom door.

 ** _Hey, thanks for your help back there._**

I helped you win the woman of your dreams.

 ** _You guys... your support really means a lot to me. But... as difficult it is to say this, you guys alone can't magically make my problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, I have to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear._**

What did she do that she's ashamed of doing? Something tells me that that I'm going to have to find out.

 ** _This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again, if you want to know the truth. Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did._**

I don't know but I decided to explore the above area. Mettaton's armless, legless, powerless husk lay on the desk. I guess Alphys was repairing him. Well, back downstairs and see what secrets Alphys kept hidden.

I swallowed hard and entered the door. I didn't find myself in a bathroom, but an elevator. Midway through the trip, the elevator malfunctioned. It dropped with a mighty crash.

The doors opened into a new area. Darcy stood on a green tiled floor. "Shall we then?"

This place gives me the creeps. It feels like I just stepped into some mad scientist's lab.

I walked right.

 ** _Entry number 1- This is it. Time to do what the king has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the soul._**

You know, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

 ** _Entry number 2- The barrier is locked by soul power. Unfortunately, this power cannot be created artificially. Soul power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now: the souls of monsters._**

Okay, interesting. Let's see what the next one has to say.

 ** _Entry number 3- But extracting a soul from a living monster would require incredible power. Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the soul's host. And, unlike the persistent souls of humans, the souls of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's soul last._**

Interesting. One final entry before I have to turn the corner and explore more of this creepy lab.

 _ **Entry number 5- I've done it! Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human souls. I believe this is what gives their souls the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... the resolve to change fate. Let's call this power: Determination.**_

My reluctant new pal Darcy doesn't seem fazed by this place. They're just darting around and examining everything. I'm just making sure something doesn't jumpscare me. Oh, there's a vending machine right next to this weird door. I guess I have to restore power to the elevator somehow. That's my way out of this place. My only choice was to go left for now.

More entries to read.

 ** _Entry number 6- Asgore asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down". Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose and soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject Determination into them? If their souls persist after they perish, then freedom might be closer than we all thought._**

I'm getting even more creeped out by reading these entries.

I walked further into some bizarre operating room.

 ** _Entry number 9- Things aren't going well. None of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the souls. I told the families that I would give them the dust back for the funerals. People are starting to ask me what's happening. What do I do?_**

I'm getting a feeling that Alphys is ashamed of these experiments. I wonder what happened to the monsters used in the experiments.

I walked toward a series of sinks. I turned two of them on. Something crawled out of the third sink. Something gross, slimy, and misshapen. The red heart appeared on my shirt.

I took out my cell phone in front of a trio of deformed creatures. I could hear voices on the other end.

"Come join the fun," they said. Sounds like someone speaking through a running fan.

I had to dodge orbs that turned into creepy faces.

I decided to refuse their offer.

The Memoryheads vanished and I found a key in the drain.I picked it up. I then put it into slot in the room besides the sinks.

I walked back to the room with the vending machine. The door to the right was unlocked

"For each amalgamation you free, I shall reveal one of my secrets," Darcy said. I didn't notice they were still following me. "My first? I've been gone for about twenty years."

Twenty years? Interesting.

I walked on, encountering more of Alphys's entries.

 ** _Entry number 12- Nothing is happening. I don't know what to do. I'll just keep injecting everything with determination. I want this to work._**

I wonder. Did these experiments create the Memoryheads? Are there others here. Well, Darcy did mention several amalgamates.

 ** _Entry number 13- One of the bodies opened its eyes._**

Yep. I think these monsters are just experiments gone wrong.

Now I'm in a room of beds. Well, crimes against nature need some place to sleep.

 _ **Entry number 14- Everyone that had fallen down has woken up. They're all walking around and talking as if nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners.**_

Eventually, this experiment turned sour.

I walked into a room filled with flowers in pots.

 _ **Entry number 7- We'll need a vessel to wield the monster souls when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the souls of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human soul. So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?**_

Interesting.

 _ **Entry number 10- Experiments on the vessel are a failure. It doesn't seem any different from the control cases. Whatever. They're a hassle to work with anyway. The seeds just stick to you and won't let go.**_

Experimenting on plants?

I walked in front of a mirror and another Amalgamate jumped at me. Some weird bird thing?

Another fight.

I didn't know what to do. It spoke but its voice was incomprehensible.

Its attack was the same way.

I did something mysterious, then prayed for safety.

I picked on it. Reaper Bird? What a strange name.

I spared it.

"My next secret? I was an orphan just like you."

Darcy and I have something in common. Besides looking almost identical.

I walked to another room.

 ** _Entry number 15- Seems like this research was a dead end. But at least we got a happy ending out of it. I sent the souls and the vessel back to Asgore. And I called all the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow._**

It doesn't look like anyone's been sent home.

 _ **Entry number 16- No no no no no no no.**_

Very... ambiguous.

I walked into another room. Something was writhing behind a shower curtain. I crept closer to it. I whipped back the curtain and found a green key. Something I need.

I walked further and came close to something that reminded me of Omega Flowey's gruesome face. Another amalgamate appeared.

Lemon Bread?

I cried.

"Welcome to my special hell," they said. A choir of mostly female voices emanated from their mouth.

Now they're trying to eat me.

I flexed at Lemon Bread.

"But nobody came!" The choir spoke.

I decided to not hug Lemon Bread.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" the choir asked.

I'm not edible, Lemon Bread.

I tried calling for help.

"That's what they all say," the choir mocked.

I hummed a familiar tune.

"I've felt this before."

Now to dodge more teeth.

I spared them right there.

"My next secret? I've been following you for a while. You just didn't know it until recently."

Creepy.

I made my way to some video room. Might as well watch one of these tapes. I've faced three mutants and I need something to calm me down.

I picked Tape 1.

I heard Toriel's voice speaking. "Pssst, Gorey, wake up." I assume this was during their happier times.

"Mmm? What is it, dear? Err, and why do you have that video camera?"

"Shush! I want to get your reaction." Toriel insisted. "Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?"

"Hmm, carrots, right?"

"No no no! My favorite vegetable is Eda-mom-e, get it?"

In other words, Toriel just said she was pregnant.

"Go back to bed, dear." Asgore groaned.

"No no! Not yet! Hee hee hee."

No wonder she and Sans connected. They both love puns.

"Now if I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?"

Another pun is coming. Just wait for it.

"Hmm, I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?"

"I would be a Mom-eranian."

Asgore laughed. "You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... one day, you could be a famous Mom-edian."

"Well, I am going to bed,"

"Hey, come on, Tori! That one was funny."

"Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, honey."

"Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out."

I decided to read an entry on the wall before continuing my tape viewing.

 ** _Entry number 4- I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their souls. I ended up snooping around the castle and found these weird tapes. I don't feel like Asgore's watched them. I don't think he should._**

It would just break his heart. I popped in Tape 2.

I heard a little boy with an English accent speaking. Was this Asriel?

"Okay, Darcy, are you ready?" Asriel asked. "Do your creepy face!"

Asriel screamed, then laughed.

"Oh, wait. I had the lens cap on. What? You're not gonna do it again? Come on, quit tricking me. Haha!"

Next tape.

"Howdy, Darcy! Smile for the camera. Ha, this time I got you! I left the cap on... On purpose! Now you're smiling for no reason. Hee hee hee! What? Oh yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter but we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah, those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did. Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh, turn off the camera. Okay."

Something's rotten in the house of Dreemurr. But is this Darcy the same Darcy that's been following me around?

Next tape.

"I... I don't like this idea, Darcy. Wh... what? N-no, I'm not. Big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No, I'll never doubt you, Darcy, never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong. We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers."

I don't want to ask Darcy whether this was their past. They seem too busy staring at walls.

Final tape.

"Darcy, can you hear me?" Toriel asked. "We want you to wake up."

"Darcy, you have to stay determined," Asgore said. "You can't give up. You are the future of humans and monsters."

"Psst, Darcy," Asriel added. "Please wake up. I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six. And we'll do it together, right?"

Darcy turned their head in my direction. "Ah, enough beating around the bushes. I'm that Darcy."

"What?"

"Frisk, I tagged along with you to clear my conscience. I've done terrible things."

"Like?"

"Poison myself? Get my best friend killed? Throw the Underground into madness? Yeah, terrible things." They vanished.

I walked towards the room with the beds. I found a yellow key underneath the covers. I returned to the tape room and put the key into the slot.

I walked to the next room. Fog everywhere. Is there some way to clear out the fog?

I came into a room with nothing but fans.

 ** _Entry number 11- Now that Mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. Except to ask when I'm going to finish his body. But I'm afraid if I finish his body, he won't need me anymore. Then we'll never be friends ever again. Not to mention, every time I try to work on it, I just get really sweaty._**

In layman's terms, Alphys also likes guys. Robot guys.

I walked to the end of the room and hit a switch. The fans turned on and some mutant dog-beast limped in from the right.

"Here, boy?" I squeaked out.

The dog-beast came closer, flecking drool in my face.

I pet the beast. It felt like a mix of fur and gelatin. It fell asleep in my lap before crawling on the walls.

I tossed my weapon into the corner of the room. The dog-beast brought it back to me, proudly.

I pet the creature again. It started to generate froth.

I pet it again. Now the creature (Endogeny) is satisfied.

Now, I'm back in the room I couldn't access beforehand.

"My next secret?" Darcy said. "I'm the one who told you how to fight Omega Flowey."

Thanks? I guess.

 ** _Entry number 19- The families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. What am I supposed to say? I don't even answer the phone anymore._**

These experiments are the main reason why Alphys is the way she is. Did I just see that fridge move?

 ** _Entry number 20- Asgore left me five messages today: Four about everyone being angry, one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. Thanks, Asgore._**

I swore that refrigerator moved, but it's empty.

 ** _Entry number 21- I spend all my time at the garbage dump now. It's my element._**

One refrigerator that is empty. And One filled with samples. I tried to exit the room and the final fridge (the empty one) morphed into the final amalgamate.

I couldn't help but feel bad for this poor woman. Hey, she's related to the Snowdrakes.

I told a bad joke about snow.

"Haha, I remember," she said. She sounded like she's been crying for weeks.

I told another bad joke about snow.

"Haha, thank you," she said.

One more snow pun ought to work.

She just vanished, leaving a blue key in her place. I took the key. I also inserted the green key into its respective keyhole.

"The last secret I want to reveal? I also guided everyone else. I just adapted my advice to fit each of their personalities." Darcy vanished.

Now, I get to walk around here alone. Goody.

I went back into the room where I encountered the Reaper Bird and shoved the blue key into the keyhole.

Now, let's see what's behind the big door. Another elevator. I need to restore power to this one. Time to go left.

I walked past two screens that were off and entered a bigger room. Ahead must be the elevators' controls. I need to hit the button in order to leave this place. I hit the button. Some more Amalgamates lurched towards me.

"Hey! Stop!" Alphys shrieked. She came running in. "I got you guys some food, okay?"

These things were just hungry? They backed off.

"Sorry about that. They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time. Um, anyway, the power went out and I've been trying to turn it back on. But it seems like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably just a big inconvenience for you. B-but I appreciate that you came here to back me up. As I said, I was afraid I might not come back. But that's not because of these guys or anything. I was just worried I'd be too afraid to tell the truth. That I might run away, or do something cowardly. Uh... I... I suppose I owe you an explanation."

Go on. I'm listening.

"As you probably know, Asgore asked me to study the nature of souls. During my research, I isolated a power I called Determination. I injected it into dying monsters so their souls would last after death. But the experiment failed. You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough physical matter to take those concentrations of determination. Their bodies started to melt and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subject soon melted together into... those. Seeing them like this, I knew I couldn't tell their families about it. I couldn't tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And I was too afraid to do any more work, knowing everything I had done so far had been such a horrific failure. But now... Now, I've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what I've done."

That's the spirit. I'm sure everyone would be glad to see their relatives again.

"It's going to be hard. Being honest. Believing in myself. I'm sure there will be times where I'll struggle. I'm sure there will be times where I screw up again. But knowing, deep down, that I have friends to fall back on, I know it'll be a lot easier to stand on my own. Thank you."

I smiled. Doctor Alphys has turned a new leaf.

She turned to the Amalgamates. "Come on, guys. It's time for everyone to go home."

Now, to go visit Asgore. Something (is Darcy back again) is telling me to go to the castle.

I exited the generator room. The panels had turned on. Let's see what they say.

 ** _Entry number 8- I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told Asgore yet, because I want to surprise him with it. In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder. What if something without a soul gains the will to live?_**

I'm intensely creeped out. Am I just reading Flowey's origin story? Was he created in this lab?

 ** _Entry number 18- The flower's gone._**

Yup. Flowey's origin story.

My phone rang. Who could be calling me?

"Darcy, are you there?" The voice belonged to a young man about eighteen years old. I could hear a faint English accent as well. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? But you've done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. Darcy, see you soon." The path abruptly shut. Where am I headed?


	32. The Gang's All Here

**_Chapter 32- The Gang's All Here_**

* * *

Where am I going? And why is the elevator acting the way it is?

And now the elevator door is covered with vines.

Okay, just go through the motions, Frisk. Remember the way to Asgore.

I don't want to fight him again. I'm still a little shaken from having to almost kill him.

I walked up to where the fight with Asgore took place.

Asgore stood facing the barrier.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If... If by chance you have any unfinished business, please do what you must." I did not leave. "I see. This is it then." He slowly turned around. "Ready?" I nodded.

The soul canisters appeared out of the floor once more.

Just stay calm and maybe Goat-Dad (yep, let's call him that) won't hack me to pieces, while crying about it.

"Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye."

I'm getting the feeling that Asgore and I aren't alone in this room. Someone else has just entered. A fireball appeared and knocked Asgore out of his spot.

Toriel had returned. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm so glad I didn't have to go through all of that trouble again.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian."

How did you know where I was? Are you psychic or something? I thank you again for preventing another fight to the death.

"At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone, but I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous."

I've had to face freezing cold, naive skeletons, bloodthirsty fish-women, a vain robot and his lethal glamour, science experiments gone mad, and whatever Omega Flowey was.

"And ultimately it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore. However, I realized I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time."

I could bore her with telling her that I actually faced Asgore once. That he was a force to be reckoned with.

"So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is, he deserves mercy too."

Asgore got up and walked into view. "Tori, you came back."

Toriel's gaze darted to her ex. "Do not "Tori" me, Dreemurr. You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind, you could have gone through the barrier if you got one soul, taken six souls from the humans, then come back and free everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair, because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes."

"Tori," Asgore said, stifling back tears. "You're right. I am a miserable creature, but do you think we can at least be friends again?"

"No, Asgore," Toriel replied.

Another figure dashed in, this one tall, lanky and with scarlet hair. Undyne?

"Ngah!" she said. "Asgore! Human! Nobody fight each other. Everyone's gonna make friends or else I'll... I'll..." Her gaze darted to Toriel.

"Hello, I am Toriel. Are you the human's friend? It is nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah," Undyne replied. "Nice to meet you." It took me awhile to befriend Undyne, but it was worth it. I almost got skewered a couple times. She walked over to Asgore's side. "Hey, Asgore, is that your ex? Jeez, that's rough, buddy."

Alphys shambled in a few seconds later. "H-hey! Nobody hurt each other!"

"Oh, Are you another friend? I am Toriel, hello."

Uh, h-h-hi!" Alphys stammered out. She looked at me and whispered under her breath. "There's two of them?"

I nodded. Alphys rushed to the side of her girlfriend. A few seconds later, Papyrus entered.

"Hey! Nobody fight anyone! If anyone fights anyone, then I'll be forced to ask Undyne for help.

Ah, Papyrus, an instant mood booster.

"Hello," Toriel said.

"Oh, hello, Your Majesty," Payprus replied. I think he even bowed." He turned his attention to me. "Psst. Hey, human. Did Asgore shave and clone himself?"

Papyrus, that's a female of whatever Asgore is. Sans entered the room.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"That voice..." Toriel gasped out. She walked towards Sans. "Hello, I believe we may know each other."

"Oh, hey," Sans replied. "I recognize your voice too."

I nearly forgot these two have been telling each other jokes through a door.

"I am Toriel, so nice to meet you."

"The name's Sans, and, uh, same."

"Oh, wait, then." She walked closer to Sans, her gaze darted to Papyrus. "This must be your brother, Papyrus. Greetings, Papyrus. It is so nice to finally meet you. Your brother has told me so much about you."

Papyrus just stood there, blushing. "Wowie, I can't believe Asgore's clone knows who I am. This is the best day of my life!"

"Hey, Papyrus, what does a skeleton tile his roof with?" Toriel asked.

"Hmm, snow-proof roof tiles?" Papyrus replied.

"No, silly. A skeleton tiles his roof with Shin-gles."

I knew Goat-Mom and Sans would get along perfectly.

"I changed my mind! This is the worst day of my life!"

He just found out that Toriel is just as bad with puns as his brother.

"Come on, Asgore," Undyne said, trying to console him. "It's gonna be okay. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Y-yeah, Asgore," Alphys added. "Undyne's totally right about that fish thing. S-sometimes you just got to, uh, s-stop going after furry Boss Monsters, and uh, just get to know a really cute fish." She paused. "It's a metaphor."

"Well, I think it's a good analogy." I heard stiletto heels click on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Mettaton groaned. "Will you two just smooch already? The audience is dying for some romantic action."

As long as it's just a peck on the lips and not a full-on makeout session? Yes.

"Hey, shut up!" Undyne sneered. "Man, the nerve of that guy. Right, Alphys?" A pause. "Uh, Alphys?"

"No, he's right! Let's do it."

Okay. Nothing kid-unfriendly or will lead to any shouts of "Get a room, you two!"

Undyne just made an incomprehensible noise. "Well, uh, I guess, if you want to, then. Don't hold anything back!"

I averted my eyes.

"Wait!" Toriel said. "Not in front of the human."

Thanks, Goat-Mom. I'm a bit too young to see that kind of stuff. I'm eight.

"Uh, right. S-sorry, I got a little carried away there."

They all stood in a line in front of me.

"Hee hee hee. My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while."

Eh. I'm in no hurry to leave.

"But looking at all the great friends you have made, I think... I think you would be happy here."

I nodded.

"H-hey, that reminds me," Alphys said. "Papyrus, you called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her?"

I assume Toriel came on her own free will.

"Uh, anyway, if I got here before you, how did you know how to call everybody?"

"Let's just say, a tiny flower helped me."

"A tiny... flower?"


	33. Flowey's Secret

**_Chapter 33- Flowey's Secret_**

* * *

Flowey wrapped his vines around my six friends, hoisting them off the floor. He popped up out of the ground.

"You idiots!" He sneered. "While you guys were having your little pow-wow, I took the human souls."

You aren't gonna go Omega on us, right?

"And now, not only are those under my power, but all of your friends' souls are gonna be mine, too!"

I'm not afraid of you. There has to be a way out.

"Hee hee hee! And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you made them love you! All the time you spent listening to them, encouraging them, caring about them, without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls, and the humans together, I will achieve my real form."

Hope it's not that monstrosity you turned into a while back.

"Hee hee."

"But why?" I asked.

"Huh? Why am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a game. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll win the game. If you win, you won't want to play with me anymore."

So, you're bored and in desperate need of a playmate?

"And what would I do then?"

Find a hobby. Like not killing people?

"But this game between us will never end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach. And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over and over and over. Hee hee hee! Listen, if you do defeat me, I'll give you your happy ending. I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that won't happen! You. I'll keep you here no matter what."

The red heart is on my shirt again. Darn flower wants to make me his personal punching bag. But I won't let him.

A ring of bullets surrounded me. "Even if it means killing you one million times!" He just laughed and sent several rings of bullets at me. It hurt.

I was barely clinging to life, when I saw Toriel twitch a finger. A ring of fire protected me.

"What?" Flowey gasped out.

"Do not be afraid, my child," she said. "No matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you."

I feel a lot better, even though I'm still sore from being Flowey's training dummy.

Now it's a row of bullets.

Papyrus raised a gloved hand and sent a bone to guard me. A row of bullets came from the other side. Undyne focused and summoned a spear to do the same.

"That's right, human!" Papyrus said. "You can win! Just do what I would do. Believe in you."

I think one of my wounds vanished.

"Hey, human, if you got past me," Undyne said, "you can do anything! So don't worry. We're with you all the way." Another wound gone.

"Huh? You haven't beaten this guy yet? Come on, this weirdo's got nothing on you." Thanks, Sans. I feel like I'm slowly getting better.

Two more rows of bullets. Asgore summoned a wave of fire, while electricity crackled from Alphys's fingertips. Their attacks prevented me from getting hurt even further.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him," Alphys said. "B-but somehow I know you can do it." Another injury gone.

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters, you have to stay determined."

I will, Goat-Dad. I will. I can't let Flowey win. Another sliver of health returned, another wound gone.

I heard a bunch of encouraging words. Snowdrake, Shyren, Vulkin, Monster Kid, Greater Dog, Froggit, Muffet, and Royal Guard 1 appeared from the sidelines. I watched as all of my wounds healed.

"Urgh," Flowey growled. "No. Unbelievable! This can't be happening!"

It is, Flowey. It is.

"You... You..." He flashed his signature wicked smile. "I can't believe you're all so stupid! All of your souls are mine!" I saw a bright flash of white light. It cleared and I saw a small goat boy in a shirt and pants. He twitched as if getting used to his body.

"Finally," the little boy said. "I was so tired of being a flower."

This is Flowey's true self? This small boy?

He opened his eyes and turned to face me.

"Howdy!" He said. "Darcy, are you there? It's me, your best friend." He abruptly shape-shifted into an older version of himself. He wore a purple robe with the delta rune on it. "Asriel Dreemurr."

I'm still getting over the shock that the lost monster prince and a homicidal weed were one and the same. How am I going to deal with this guy?

With mercy, of course.

I wish Darcy was over my shoulder. They told me what to do with Omega Flowey. I'm on my own here.

I held on to my hopes. I'll see them again. After I face Asriel.

He's using a fire attack now. Just like his parents.

He then summoned a mass of stars to attack me. Looks cool, but I have no time to admire his work.

Shocker breaker? What's that?

"You know," he said. "I don't care about destroying this world anymore."

As Flowey, you were all "Kill everything with a pulse". What brought up the sudden change of heart? Boredom?

Now I'm dodging energy attacks. This is Shocker Breaker? Kid's pretty creative.

Chaos Saber? I'm getting the feeling Asriel is heavily inspired by cartoons on TV.

"After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline, I just want to reset everything."

He wants to see his friend Darcy again? Admirable, but the past is in the past. Some things cannot be changed.

He summoned a sword in each hand. I had to dodge blows.

Shocker breaker again?

"All your progress, everyone's memories! I'll bring them all back to zero!"

Not if I can help it.

I had to dodge energy attacks.

Stars Blazing? I can handle it.

"Then we can do everything all over again."

Does he realize that I'm not Darcy? I guess not. I don't have the heart to tell him that his friend is dead and has been dead for twenty years.

Time to dodge the stars.

"And you know what the best part of all this is? You'll do it!"

No way in heck I'm letting you win. I worked too hard on this quest. I've found my family. Now let me keep it.

Chaos Buster? I'm ready.

He transformed his left arm into some kinda cannon. Must avoid the laser.

Chaos Saber again?

"And then you'll lose to me again."

I dodged out of the way.

"And Again."

Chaos Buster again?

Asriel is turning out to be a royal pain to defeat (heh, he's a prince... royal pain).

"And Again!"

He's using Shocker Breaker II. And I'm just running around ragged.

"Because you want a happy ending."

Dodge the stars, Frisk. Dodge them.

"Because you love your friends."

Jump out of the way of the swords, Frisk.

"Because you never give up."

Now, it's the arm cannon attack. Don't be in the line of fire, Frisk.

"Isn't that delicious? Your determination. The power that let you get this far. It's gonna be your downfall."

I've never been more determined in my life. More dodging.

"Now, enough messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!"

What's he going to do next? I shivered.


	34. Saving Asriel

_**Chapter 34- Saving Asriel**_

* * *

Okay, so there's this giant spectral goat head thing. Try not to get sucked in.

Is he absorbing the souls of everybody in the Underground? I assume that's what he's doing.

"Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way?" Asriel sneered. "Wow, you really are something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my real power. Let's see what good your determination is against this!"

He morphed into some kind of fallen angel creature.

I struggled.

His laughter was low and menacing. "Behold my true power!" He fired some energy attacks at me.

I passed out. Then got back up.

"I can feel it! Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you."

Can't let him win. Can't let him win.

"Still you're hanging on? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life."

I don't know what's going on but I feel the urge to carry on. I must save them. I must save everyone. From those two valley girl junk dealers to the Royal Guard Dogs. Everyone needs me to stay determined.

I passed out. And was instantly revived.

"Ura ha ha, still? Come on, show me what good your determination is now!"

More dodging.

Darcy's voice echoed in my head.

"I can teach you how to take him down."

"How?" I asked.

"Remember how I told you to call out the names of the six souls?"

"Yes?"

"Well, call out the names of your six friends. Help them remember you and you'll weaken him."

I just stared upwards at Asriel. But who to call on first?

"Sans! Papyrus!" I shrieked out.

Two figures that vaguely resembled the Skele-bros appeared.

"Why are skeletons terrible liars?" I asked. "Because everyone can see right through them." I cringed, but bad jokes are a way to get Sans to remember me.

"I must capture a human!"

"Just give up, I did!"

Now, I'm dodging bone attacks from the two of them.

"Hey, Sans, isn't it time for a break?" I asked.

"Then everyone will!"

"Why even try?"

Jump! Jump! Like hurdles in gym class.

"Why are skeletons so calm?" I asked. "Because nothing gets under their skin!" Okay, so that's probably enough skeleton jokes for one fight.

The two slowly regained their appearance. I had freed them both.

"No, wait! You're my friend. I could never capture you!"

"Nah, I'm rooting for ya, kid."

Two souls down, four more to go. I feel more determined than ever before.

"Toriel! Asgore!" I called out.

Two figures that resembled the rulers of the Underground appeared.

"I don't want to fight you, Toriel," I said.

"This is for your own good."

"Forgive me for this."

I had to jump through rings of fire.

I walked up to Toriel and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll see you again."

"No one will leave again."

"This is my duty."

Keep on avoiding the flames.

"I have to go, Toriel. I need to free everyone!"

The two were silent. But more fire to avoid.

I hugged Toriel again.

Their forms suddenly grew clear again.

"Your fate is up to you now!"

"You are our future."

The more that get freed, the more determined I became.

Well, I still have two more souls to free.

"Alphys!" I shouted.

A figure that looked like Alphys in that adorable polka-dot dress appeared.

"Don't worry, Alphys," I said. "I'll support you."

"You hate me, don't you?"

She's using Mettaton's attacks. I know how to avoid them. Just fire at them.

"What's your favorite cartoon?" I asked. I could see her struggle to keep from giving me too much information about it.

"I've got to keep lying."

I pulled out my cell phone and called her.

Her form grew clear now.

"No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you too."

One more to go.

"Undyne!"

Something that vaguely resembled Undyne stood in front of me.

I tapped Undyne lightly.

"All humans will die!"

I just remembered I need to block her attacks.

"Hey, could you teach me how to cook?" I asked.

"You're our real enemy!"

More blocking.

I smiled at her, like she used to.

Her form grew clear.

"Well, some humans are okay, I guess!"

Darcy's voice spoke again.

"Someone else needs to be saved."

"Who?"

I spoke the name "Asriel!"

"Huh? What are you doing?"

I saw images of a little redhead kid lying face down on a flower bed. This was Darcy in their short life.

Asriel walked up to Darcy and carried them back to his house.

The two kids stood happily with flowers in their hands.

I held out my hand to Asriel.

"Wh... what did you do? What's this feeling? What's happening to me? No! No! I don't need anyone!"

I freed my friends, now I'll set you free as well.

Now to avoid his attacks.

I reached out again.

"Stop it! Get away from me! Do you hear me? I'll tear you apart!" More attacks.

"Darcy, do you know why I'm doing this? Why I keep fighting to keep you around?"

Fire cascaded around me. Was Asriel crying?

"I'm doing this because you're special, Darcy. You're the only one who understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

More fire.

"No, that's not just it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you, Darcy. I care about you more than anybody else!"

Should I tell him that I'm not Darcy? No. More fire drifted downwards.

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again."

I'm getting through to him, slowly but surely.

"So please," Asriel cried out. "Stop doing this! And just let me win!"

I got a face full of energy blast. I felt nothing except a warm breeze.

"Stop it! Stop it now!"

Stop what? Stop resisting? Nope.

I reached out to Asriel.

"Darcy...

More reaching out.

"I'm so alone, Darcy."

I kept sparing him.

"I'm so afraid, Darcy."

Still reaching out.

"Darcy, I...

I held out my hand.

"I..."

The image of the fallen angel faded. Asriel was back to his child form.


	35. Freedom

**_Chapter 35- Freedom_**

* * *

I saw the young Asriel wipe his eyes with his paw.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. More wiping his eyes. "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Darcy?" He opened his eyes. "I know. You're not actually Darcy, are you? Darcy's been gone for a long time."

They told me that they've been gone for twenty years.

"Um... what... what is your name?"

"My name's Frisk," I told him.

"Frisk?" Asriel repeated. "That's... a nice name. Frisk... I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me, I not only have my own compassion back, but I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much."

Still can't believe this kid was the one telling me "It's kill or be killed". The same one who offed Asgore (his own father). The same one who wanted to turn me into his personal plaything for all eternity, until I weakened him.

"And... they care about you too, Frisk."

I thought back to my adventure. I've befriended tons of monsters by treating them with kindness.

"I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you, it feels like they all really love you." He gave a slight laugh.

"Frisk, I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders. There's no excuse for what I've done."

I don't hate you. Everyone deserves mercy, even if you spent most of my adventure trying to kill me or get me to do the killing.

"I forgive you," I said.

"Wh... What?" he replied. "Frisk, come on. You're... you're gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me, I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first, there's something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power, with everyone's determination, it's time for monsters to finally go free."

He's going to break the barrier?

Asriel closed his eyes and focused. He slowly raised his arms and levitated a few feet above ground. The six human souls as well as a torrent of monster souls left his tiny form.

I heard the sound of a brick wall being bashed in with a wrecking ball. Was this the sound of the barrier breaking?

Asriel floated back down.

"Frisk," he said. "I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls, I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while, I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being myself. I'll stop being able to feel love again. So, Frisk, it's best if you just forget about me. Just go be with the people who love you."

I made the decision to comfort him. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"There, there," I said.

"Ha... ha... I don't want to let go," he said. He let go after a few seconds. "Frisk, you're... you're going to do a great job, okay? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay? Well, my time's running out. Goodbye." He walked away. "By the way, Frisk, take care of Mom and Dad for me, okay?"

"I will," I said. He faded out.

"Frisk," I heard Toriel say. Wait, how does everyone know my name? Did I mutter it in my sleep or something? "This is all just a bad dream. Please, wake up." I had decided to take a nap on stone. Very wise decision there. I got up and looked around. Sure enough, my six friends were surrounding me. "Oh, you are awake. Thank goodness."

It took me a couple minutes to get my bearings.

"W-we were so worried," Alphys said. "It felt like you were out forever."

If I tell you guys about my dream, I don't think you'd believe me.

"Yeah," Undyne added. "Any longer and I would have freaked out. Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay?"

"Yeah, you made Papyrus cry like a baby," Sans chuckled.

"What? I didn't cry! I don't cry! I just caught something in my eye."

I struggled to keep from laughing.

"What did you catch?" Sans asked.

"Tears!"

"Now, now," Asgore said. "The important part is that Frisk is all right."

A little shaken but okay.

"Here, Frisk, why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better.

That sounds wonderful right about now.

"Err, how about we give them space, first? They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain."

I don't have enough time right now to go over the whole adventure, but maybe when I get back to the surface, I'll write everything down.

"Frisk, we do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower, and then everything went white. But now the barrier is gone. When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems that the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then, perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all your wonderful friends. Do as you wish. We will all wait for you here."

I walked up to Toriel.

"Hello, Frisk, Alphys updated my phone. I am having a lot of fun with the texting feature. Sans, check out this one."

Sans checked out his phone. "Oh man, Tori, that's brutal."

"I can't believe the queen has returned!" Papyrus shrieked. "And also that's she's a huge dork! You two are two feet away from each other. Why are you texting?"

"Worry not, Papyrus," Toriel chuckled. "We are texting for a good reason."

"Why is that?"

"Well, 'cause we're huge dorks!" Sans replied.

"Sans, please do not say that," Toriel said. "You are not a dork. You are more of a bonehead."

I'm standing here using all of my determination to not laugh.

"Hahahaha, wow! Those puns are even less funny coming from her."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"It's a pity smile!"

I walked up to Sans.

"Frisk, Tori was telling me how she made butterscotch pie for you."

"Oh, I should bake it for everyone some time."

I ate the slice she gave to me. It was delicious.

Asgore said nothing, but smiled. I learned that he desperately misses his wife's cooking.

"O-oh, that sounds really good," Alphys stammered out.

"Cooking? Can I help?" Papyrus asked.

"Wait a second!" Undyne shouted. "Can I help too?"

"Certainly! It would be fun to cook together."

Goat-Mom's an excellent cook. Papyrus and Undyne have a lot to learn about cooking.

"On second thought, maybe I'll o-order a pizza."

I walked up to Papyrus.

"So, Asgore, how about making me a member of the Royal Guard?"

After all this time? Papyrus is persistent. I'm sure he'll find another thing to do on the surface.

"Well, Papyrus, now that the war is over, we might not need the Royal Guard anymore."

"What? Then what was the point of the human's quest? They journeyed all that way and I'm still not a member of the Royal Guard? Truly, this is the worst possible ending."

He'll find something else to chase after.

I walked up to Undyne.

"So, Alphys, what do you want to do now that we're all free? We have the whole world to explore now."

"W-well, of course I'm going to go out and... um... no, I should be honest! I'm gonna stay inside and watch anime like a total loser."

I stifled a laugh. Typical Alphys.

"That's the spirit!" Papyrus chimed in. "Everyone! A celebration to being losers!"

"Heh," Undyne said. "Papyrus has the right idea. Losing to Frisk is the best thing to ever happen to me. So I'm glad that we... huh, what is it Asgore?"

"Um, what's an anime?"

"Oh my God!" Alphys squeaked out. "Frisk, please help me explain what anime is to Asgore?" She turned to her boss. "Y-you see, it's like a cartoon, but..."

"With swords!" I said.

"So it's like a cartoon but with swords?" Asgore said. "Golly! That sounds neato."

Asgore just proved that he is a massive dork.

"Where is this? Where can I see the anime?"

"H-hold on, uh, I think I have some on my phone." She shambled over to him and showed him an image on her phone. "Here, l-look at this." Her expression turned to embarrassment. "Oh, uh, um... that's the... that's the wrong... uh, nevermind."

What did you show him?

"Golly, were those two robots..."

"Kissing?" Undyne finished.

Alphs, you let your boss know that you have a robot fetish. That's just... odd.

"Boy, technology sure is something, isn't it?"

Alphys just laughed nervously. "Yeah, it sure is."

I walked over to Alphys.

"Psst, F-frisk, um, you've gotta tell me. D... do you think Asgore and Toriel are, uh, ever gonna get back together?"

What should I say?

"Yeah," I said. Well, I hope they will.

"Y-yeah! Yeah, that's what I hope too! Just think of how cute they must have been together. It's quickly becoming my number one ship of all time. Tori and Gorey... my... my old boss and his ex-wife. Uh, that sounds a lot less cool all of a sudden."

Finally, I walked up to Asgore.

"Howdy, Frisk. Sorry about almost trying to take your soul. I feel very bad about it. I hope we can still be pals.

You know, maybe I'll get to know this guy a lot better on the surface.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Asgore. I think everybody's tried to kill Frisk at least once."

I still remember I lost to Aaron because of something stuck in my teeth.

"Oh, I see," Asgore said. "In that case, I'm not sorry, Frisk!"

"Asgore!" Undyne shrieked. "That's not what I meant."

I have to forgive the big guy.

Now, I'm ready to go. I walked east and north. There was some kind of staircase leading upwards out of the underground. I walked up and felt the sun's rays on my skin. I stared at the setting sun, waiting for my friends to follow me.

"Oh my," Toriel said.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asked.

"Wow," Alphys gasped out. "It's e-even better than on TV. Way better! Better than I ever imagined!"

"Frisk, you live with this?" Undyne asked. I nodded. "The sunlight is so nice and the air is so fresh. I really feel alive."

"Hey, Sans, what's that giant ball?" Papyrus said.

"We call that the sun my friend," Sans replied.

"That's the sun? Wowie! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the sun!"

"I could stand here and watch this for hours," Asgore said.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel added. "But we should really think about what comes next."

"Oh, right," Asgore replied. "Everyone, this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk, I have something to ask of you."

I'm listening.

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

What do I say?

"Yes," I said. "I will." Now imagine how good that'll look on a resume.

"Yeah, Frisk will be the best ambassador!" Papyrus cheered.

I like Papyrus. Every time I look at him, I get a mood boost.

"And I, the great Papyrus, will be the best mascot! I'll go make a good first impression." He ran off.

"Welp, someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble," Sans said. "See you guys." He walked off.

"Man, do I have to everything?" Undyne asked. "Papyrus, wait!" She ran after Papyrus.

"Hey, Undyne. Wait up!" Alphys said right before running after her.

It was just Goat-Mom, Goat-Dad, and me on that ridge.

"Whoops," Asgore said. "Uh, should I do something?" Toriel just glared at him. "Well, gotta go." He walked to the right.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off," Toriel said. She turned to me. "Frisk, you came from this world, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"

Should I tell Goat-Mom I ran away from the orphanage in order to find a home?

"What will you do now?"

This is going to be a tough decision. Do I return to the orphanage or stay with Toriel?

"I have nowhere else to go," I said. "I want to stay with you."

"What? Frisk, you really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind." She laughed. "Well, I suppose if you really do not have any other place to go. I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right? Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us." I took her hand and the two of us walked to the right.


	36. Orphan No Longer

**_A/N- Now I'm finished._**

 ** _Chapter 36- Orphan No Longer_**

* * *

It's been ten years since I freed every monster in the Underground. I'm eighteen now and I'll be starting college in a week.

I decided to write down my experiences so I'll never forget what happened.

I'm thankful I chose to stay with Toriel. All the memories I made since then.

Like I was Monster Kid's prom date because they wanted to go and had no one to go with. (It wasn't a date per se, just a friendly outing)

I was the flower child at Alphys and Undyne's wedding. Papyrus cried. (According to Sans, Papyrus always cries at weddings)

Not to mention all the work I did as the ambassador. Monsters and humans are getting along quite well.

Speaking of Monster Kid, they'll be going away to college too.

I'm planning one last night out before we go away. Mettaton's in town and I want to see him in concert.

Yep. He made it big on the surface world. I've heard that he was ecstatic that a news site mistook him for a "human in a costume", rather than a real robot. He, Shyren and Napstablook (who I never realized was Mettaton's cousin) formed a band that has become immensely popular.

But what about the others? Well, let's see..

I mentioned that Alphys and Undyne got married and are currently raising a daughter together: Kiyomi. (Though I'm not quite sure how she got there in the first place. Was she adopted? Are there finer points of monster biology that I have not learned?) Alphys works at a hospital (monsters need healthcare too) and Undyne's a gym teacher.

Papyrus finally got that car he always dreamed of driving. According to Sans, he was the only one enthusiastic about taking Driver's Ed. Also, I heard that car was a birthday present from his brother. (Sans paid for the car with cash.)

Sans found documents from some W.D. Gaster hidden in the backroom of his house. He's been trying to decipher them and share Gaster's findings with the surface world. (I guess this Gaster guy has really bad handwriting or deliberately coded his work.)

Toriel and Asgore are on better terms with each other. Not as close as they were ages ago, but they're still friends.

Flowey? Uh, he's on the surface as well. I don't know how, but he's decided to channel his homicidal impulses into a more appropriate field. He's now writing lyrics for some death metal band. Some guy who founded a band called "Depraved" found Flowey a few feet away from Mt. Ebott. I doubt he's going to let his band mates know that every song they sing, lyrics wise, was written by a six-inch-tall talking flower.

I kept my promise to Asriel. I didn't tell anyone about his fate.

Muffet now runs a bakery. A bakery where none of the baked goods contain spiders. Guess she realized that humans aren't too keen about eating spiders. (Well, most humans)

Some benefactor (me) sent Temmie to college. She graduated with a degree in metalworking. (I believe the whole "Hoi, I'm Temmie" thing is just a regional accent.)

Burgerpants appeared onstage with Mettaton during one of his tours (as a piece of scenery).

Onionsan finally moved to the ocean.

Doggo has his own seeing-eye dog.

Grillby is making decent business in town. Sans has limited visits there to once a week.

The Amalgamates have been reunited with their families. The families aren't disturbed by the Amalgamates' conditions, instead they're just glad to see their relatives again.

Well, there's many more monsters that I forgot to mention. I hope they're all happy with their lives.


End file.
